Matters of the Heart
by noscruples
Summary: Prince Jason saves Lady Elizabeth when she is ambushed. Coming to, she has no idea who she is. Will fate work to their advantage and love prevail? This is a fluffy period piece which takes place in the 1700's. Quartermaines centric
1. Chapter 1 - Preparations

Prince Jason saves Lady Elizabeth when she is ambushed. Coming to, she has no idea who she is. Will fate work to their advantage and love prevail? This is a fluffy period piece.

A/N Well, I'm hoping you guys like this. It's light but melodramatic. I've never tried a period piece before. This is around the late 18th century. I took some liberties of course. Liz is 20. Jason is 25. There's no brain damage. This will be a shorter fic. And then I'll post another one where Jason is the virgin and Liz teaches him the ropes.

Chapter 1 - Preparations

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the meadow spinning in circles until she fell panting to the ground.

"I am in love with love." She said grinning.

Her father, Duke of Rothsbury, had been traveling abroad for months and during such time, Elizabeth buried her head in books; daydreaming of finding love and studying medicine. At the age of 20, she was quite peculiar in that her zest for knowledge rivaled any scholar in the area. However, due to her status as a woman, she was regarded as a novelty. Her brother, Earl of Rothsbury was an accomplished doctor so she learned as much as she could from him.

Her mother passed away when she was a small child; a victim of pneumonia. She was quite notorious for her poetic tongue and Lady Elizabeth took after her mother in that regard.

"Lady Elizabeth." Someone yelled from afar.

Elizabeth sat up and looked around. The meadow was a glorious medley of different colored poppies. They waved at her as the wind whipped around them making the meadow look as if it was alive. She stood up and lifted her dress and ran as quickly as she could towards the house. It was supper time and she still had to clean up.

Ruby, who served as head of household, stood in the doorway crossing her arms. "Lady Elizabeth, where have you been child?" She asked inquisitively. "Were you rolling around in your dress?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It was a beautiful day. I lay in the field watching the clouds float by."

Ruby shook her head. "Perhaps if you spent more time with your head out of the clouds, you could find a proper husband to look after you."

Elizabeth scoffed. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. "

She was beyond independent and thought it an insult to imply otherwise.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone as strong willed as you." The older woman said clearly exasperated by her.

Elizabeth grinned. "Not even my mother?"

Ruby's mouth broke into a slow grin.

"At least I acquired it honestly." Elizabeth said before running upstairs to her room.

Georgie, her chambermaid, followed behind her and quickly help her shed the confines of the dress.

"Lady Elizabeth, we must hurry. Ruby is threatening to tie you to the bed until the morning."

Elizabeth laughed as she quickly bathed and stepped into a fresh dress.

"Almost done." Georgie said buttoning the last button.

Elizabeth hurried downstairs and breathlessly sat at the table.

"Late again I see." Alfred said placing the plate on the table in front of her.

"Honestly Alfred, it's not like someone else will be joining me.

"Perhaps you are forgetting that we have other things to do besides serve you." He said wickedly. "This place dost not run itself."

Elizabeth grinned. "How could I forget? You never let me." She said before tasting the soup. "Scrumptious."

"Were you expecting worse?" He said walking away with a smile.

To Elizabeth, the servants were her friends. It was quite unorthodox but nothing about her was normal. They were more careful when other people were around so that their actions wouldn't seem inappropriate. Liz quite liked having the huge manor house to herself. But admittedly, she did miss her father whom she adored.

She finished and went into the sitting room. Taking a book of poetry off the table, she perused it before settling on one page. She could sit for hours reading. Her love of literature knew no rival.

"Lady Elizabeth, we must get you packed for your trip on the morrow." Ruby said firmly. She knew that if she didn't get Elizabeth moving, it would never get done.

Liz sighed, knowing that Ruby wouldn't back down. "Oh alright." She said marking her page and reluctantly letting the book slide out of her hand.

She followed Ruby upstairs and they began their task. She was going to visit her grandmother a few towns away. The journey would take two days, so she really wasn't looking forward to it.

They finally managed to stuff two bags full of clothes and shoes and then both sat on the bed out of breath.

"Glad that is done." Liz said falling backwards.

"Lady, I have something for you." She said handing Liz a letter.

Liz squealed. "Did this come today?" She asked excitedly.

Ruby smiled. "Yes. I'm going to go make some tea."

Liz nodded and as soon as Ruby was out of the room, she ripped it open hastily.

_Dearest daughter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good spirits. I am currently travailing my way across the Italian countryside. You would love it here. I've already procured two books for you to study. I miss your thirst for knowledge. All the women I've come across only cook. It's quite disconcerting to say the least. In a few days, I will start making my way back home. Hopefully, you haven't gotten yourself arrested or something equally unsavory. I look forward to seeing your beautiful smile soon._

_Love Always,_

_Father_

Liz grinned. She missed his wit and endless stories. She couldn't wait to see him. Bounding out of the room, she ran down stairs and resumed her spot in the study and picked up her book.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into his mother's quarters. "You called for me." He said standing in the doorway.

His mother was brushing her hair at her sitting table. She turned and smiled at him. "Jason, can you fetch me my cup." She said pointing to the wooden stand next to the bed.

Jason went and got it and handed it to her.

"I know you're still angry with us. But, you have to consider that we are acting in your best interests." She said before sipping her tea.

"Mother, may I point out the disastrous marriage that my brother AJ is currently enslaved to. Do you really want to afflict me in that way?"

"You're so melodramatic. Courtney is not that bad. She's just high spirited." She said hoping that a lightning bolt wouldn't strike her dead.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Seriously mother, not even you can deny that the woman is completely daft."

Monica tried not to but soon both of them were laughing loudly.

"You do not have to endure the same fate."

"Then call off this crazy party and let me find love on my own." Jason pleaded. His parents were having a party where they invited all the single ladies who they deemed appropriate. As if he was supposed to just walk around the room and sample them and make a decision right then and there.

Queen Monica looked at him for a moment and then turned and started brushing. "You are not getting any younger my son. I would like to live to see you marry."

"Now who's being melodramatic?"

She turned and gave him a look. "Jason Morgan Quartermaine, I have very little patience for your ideas of courting. The last….girl…..you attempted to court was a complete trollop." She said putting down her brush.

Jason sighed. "Just please give me a little more time. I have a day's journey to make in the morning. When I get back, I will focus on it."

"I'll talk to your father. But, I'm not promising anything." She said softly.

"That's all I ask." He said leaving the room. The last thing he wanted right now was to marry some vacuous over emotional girl. He wanted to learn to run the kingdom, not babysit.

"I need a drink." He muttered to one of his guards as he made his way down the hall.

"I'm right behind you." Johnny said grinning.


	2. Chapter 2 – Precious Cargo

A/N – Starhine – Thanks for reading! Ilovedana53, Guest, maryrose59, and Virgy15 Thanks for reading and the kind compliments! I appreciate all reviews. It's nice to see what you guys think!

Chapter 2 – Precious Cargo

Ruby shook Liz vigorously. "Wake up Lady Elizabeth. You fell asleep on the couch yet again." She said loudly. Elizabeth never wanted to get up but she needed to get an early start. It was dangerous to travel at night and they had a lot of ground to cover before nightfall.

Elizabeth drowsily looked around the room and yawned. "Is it really time to get up already?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's not like I willed the sun to shine earlier than usual. Now, hurry up and get dressed."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright already. You're really bossy." She said stomping to the stairs. She hurried up the steps and went into her room. Georgie helped her get into her dress as they chatted.

"I'm going to miss you my Lady." Georgie said tightening her corset.

Elizabeth smiled. "And I will miss you."

"Alfred is going to be the most melancholy. He will have no one to argue with."

"True, you will just have to pretend to be me." She said spraying some perfume on.

"I'm not as quick witted as you. My tongue gets stuck and I panic." Georgie said shuddering.

"We'll work on that when I get back. But at some point, you will have to practice."

Ruby stepped into the doorway and cleared her throat. "We don't have all day Lady Elizabeth."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Georgie helped her do her hair and then they both ran downstairs and out the front door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat in the coach and sighed. Travelling so far was something she absolutely hated to do on her own. She tried to read but the bumps in the road were making it nearly impossible. With every jostle her hand moved and she lost her place. Giving up, she tossed it onto the seat next to her and sighed heavily. A few times she tried to nod off and she was tossed about again. They finally made it to a smoother road and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was able to nod off for a few hours before she awakened with a start. They had stopped. She sat up and peered out of the curtains and one of the footmen opened the door.

"I thought you might want to stretch milady."

Liz smiled and stepped outside. They still had a half days journey until they got to their sleeping quarters.

"Thank you." She said looking around. It was a partly cloudy day. But, the flowers were in bloom and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

After about ten minutes, the footman opened the door and Elizabeth climbed back inside. She picked up her book and read for a while and then stared out of the window. She imagined what it would be like if her mother were here with her and then fell asleep. When they were almost to the next town, something happened that no one would have anticipated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason, Johnny, and a few other men rushed towards the town of Wade. They were going there to transport a thief back to the castle. They came upon Elizabeth's carriage. It was in shambles.

Jason hopped down from his horse and checked inside but there was no one. The horses were detached and the footmen lay dead at his feet. He looked over at Johnny and said, "I'm afraid that whoever was in that carriage is in grave danger."

Johnny nodded. "They can't be far."

Francis looked up at Jason. "I think they went due North. We could probably catch them quite quickly."

Milo started walking and looking at the markings on the ground. "I think there is another carriage."

They hopped back on their horses. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

_FLASHBACK_

_The carriage came to a sudden stop and Elizabeth could hear the sounds of voices. They grew louder and her heart began to pound. She yelped as the door was thrust open and a man looked inside and grinned. "What have we here?" He said slowly._

_ "Who are you?" She demanded._

_ "That is none of your concern. Now get out." The man said loudly._

_ "No, I will not. Leave me be at once." She yelled._

_He reached inside and dragged her out._

_ "Get your filthy hands off of me." Elizabeth shouted as she struggled against him._

_ "Feisty one huh? I hope you are this wild when you are lying beneath me in my bed."_

_Elizabeth scowled. She kicked him in the shin which sent the man to the ground and took off running._

_She made it a few feet and she was tackled. As she went down, she hit her head on a rock and everything went black._

_FLASHBACK END_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason spotted the carriage and nudged the horse faster. There were two other men riding along side of it. Johnny and Francis split up and managed to knock the men onto the ground. The coachman snapped the whip to try and get the horses to gallop faster. Jason followed, determined to find out what they had stolen. He got to the coachman but he jumped off; rolling down a hill. The horses were now panicked and Jason was scared that they'd run off the side of the cliff. He turned side saddle and then jumped onto the coach and grabbed the reins. He carefully slowed the horses and got them to stop. Hopping down to the ground, he threw the doors open and saw Elizabeth.

Johnny rode up to him and slid off the saddle. "What is it?"

"That what is actually a who." Jason said stepping aside.

Johnny saw Elizabeth and hopped inside. "She's hurt." He said noting that her forehead was bleeding.

Jason climbed inside and took out a small knife. He cut the rope off of her wrists and ankles and took off the scarf that was blocking her mouth.

"What do you want to do milord?" Johnny asked.

"We need to get her to a doctor. Chester is the next town over. We'll get her checked out and we'll set course for home in the morning."

Johnny nodded. "You stay in here with her." He said leaving him with Elizabeth.

Royalty in town would definitely be noticed. Jason wasn't sure if that was going to be a good thing. Nightfall was approaching. There were lots of folks with grievances. But, he knew she needed help and he would not have her death on his conscious. He cradled her against him wondering who she was and from whence she came.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They rode into town. Johnny got out and told Jason to stay put. He went inside a store and inquired about a doctor and also a place to stay. Pointed in the right direction, he went and fetched the doctor.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason laid Elizabeth down on a bed.

"You say you found her like this?" The doctor asked.

Jason nodded.

"She has been unconscious the whole time?"

"Yes."

The doctor made a noise. "Not good." He cleaned the cut on her forehead and covered it up. "I'm afraid there's not much else I can do. Her pulse is strong. She just needs to wake up." He said standing up.

Jason went to hand him some money.

The man shook his head. "You're money is no good here Prince Jason."

"You know of me?"

"It probably isn't safe for you to be here right now. It is dark. Go back to the carriage and have your men take a right at the fork in the road. The first house you will encounter is mine. I will put all of you up for the evening. There is plenty of room."

"Thank you sir." Jason said softly.


	3. Chapter 3 – Visitors

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Starhine** – **lol cute! ABCSOAPFAN1963, ilovedana53, lorena. , Guest – Thank you! Lrobinson01 – nope Gabby1 – Stay tuned If you really hate her name than tell me and give me other suggestions. It's not for the whole story though. Hopefully, you can live with it for a while.

Chapter 3 – Visitors

Jason picked up Elizabeth and returned her to the carriage. Still in his lap, he looked down at her as they rode and noted that she was really pretty. He wondered what her eyes looked like. A few minutes later, it came to a stop and he got out with her. The doctor hurried them into the house and took him upstairs to a room. Jason laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Give me a few minutes. I have to let the wife know that we're having guests."

Jason nodded and watched him leave. A few minutes later, he heard a yelp from the wife and he chuckled.

Johnny came into the room. "The horses are being tended to and the other men will sleep in the barn."

"Okay." He said looking around the room. "There's a sofa over there. I'll sleep on it in case she wakes up."

Johnny nodded and left him be.

Several minutes later, the doctor returned with his wife and introduced her to Jason.

"This is my wife, Adeline." He said warmly.

"Prince Jason. Welcome to our humble abode." She said bowing her head.

"Thank you for having me on such short notice." Jason said smiling.

"You must be famished." She said dramatically.

Jason nodded.

"Come with me." Adeline said walking out the door.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth than walked downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They ate and Johnny told stories as they laughed and drank. They all decided to retire for the night and Jason headed up to bed. He took off his jacket and loosened up his shirt. She still had not awakened and he grew more and more concerned. He finally fell into a restless sleep wondering who she was.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Morning came fast and Jason and Johnny got up and prepared the carriage. Before he carried Elizabeth out of the room, he left a bag of coins on the table to compensate them for their hospitality. The doctor had taken a risk putting them up for the night and Jason was very grateful for their kindness.

He got Liz settled inside the carriage and then went to bid farewell to their hosts. "I am forever grateful for your help." Jason said shaking the doctor's hand.

"If you ever find your way to these parts again, please look us up."

Jason smiled. "I shall."

Jason directed a few of the men to Wade to pick up the prisoner. He got into the carriage and then they were on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It had been a very long day. Elizabeth was still unconscious and the castle was finally in Jason's sight. One of the men rode ahead to make sure the doctor was there to meet them. The carriage finally came to a stop and Jason jumped out. He carried Elizabeth inside.

"My word. What happened?" His mother asked walking alongside him.

"She was taken by some thieves." Jason said laying her down on a bed.

The doctor started to exam her as Queen Monica looked on with concern.

"The dress, although in disarray, is expensive. There is no way she is a commoner." Monica said softly.

Elizabeth began to stir and Monica gasped. Jason moved over to the bed as Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. When she was finally able to focus, she was looking into the most beautiful eyes of blue. "Do I know you?" She asked.

Jason frowned and didn't answer. "What is your name?"

Elizabeth tried to think but she couldn't remember. She looked wildly around the room and started to panic. Jason backed away not sure why she was frightened.

The doctor tried to reassure her. "Please, calm down. It's okay. You will come to no harm here."

"What is your name?" Monica asked gently.

"I…I don't remember." She said softly. "I don't know." She said as tears sprang into her eyes. It was like her mind was a total blank. Nothing or no one was familiar.

"It's okay." Monica said brushing her hair out of her face. "You are safe here."

Elizabeth nodded and took some deep breaths. She looked over at Jason for a moment who was studying her. "Do I know him?" She whispered to Monica who smiled.

"No my child. That is my son Jason."

"And you are?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I am Queen Monica."

Elizabeth gasped. "You're a queen?"

Monica nodded. "I'm going to have a chambermaid bring you a new dress and get you bathed. You should rest for a while."

Liz nodded and watched Monica walk away. The doctor spoke in hushed tones to Jason and then walked out of the room.

"How do I know that you are not faking all of this?" Jason said evenly. He wasn't convinced that this wasn't some kind of ruse. Thieves had gotten pretty clever and while it was unlikely, he still was on his guard.

Liz scowled. "Why in the world would I fake not knowing who I am? What advantage would that possibly hold?"

"Because you are after something; maybe you want to steal from us." He said coldly.

Elizabeth tried to sit up and got dizzy. She fell backwards and Jason ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Liz grabbed her head. "Like you care." She said with a slight whimper.

Jason moved her hair out of her eyes. "I do care. I just need to make sure that you did not lie so that I can protect my family."

"I didn't. I really have no recollection of who I am." She said quietly mesmerized by his eyes.

Jason looked up and saw the chambermaid walking towards them. "I'll leave you be for now." He said softly. "I rescued this from your carriage." He said handing her a book before walking away.

Liz noted that the chambermaids practically swooned and Jason didn't seem to care. She looked at the book but it had no meaning to her. Frustrated, she threw it on the bed beside her.

The maids rushed back and forth with some water for a short time. Then, the two younger ladies helped her sit up. They got her out of her clothes and walked her over to a tub.

Elizabeth sunk down into the water and sighed. It did feel really good. She soaked for a while and then they helped her get into a clean dress. They did her hair and then took her downstairs to dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Elizabeth timidly approach the table. He had to admit. She was really beautiful. But it was hard for him to trust her story and he was still a tad bit skeptical of the situation.

She sat and looked nervously around the room. There was a sudden flurry of activity and King Alan and Prince AJ came into the room.

"What have we here?" Alan asked looking over at Elizabeth as he sat down at the table.

"My dear, we have a guest. She will be staying with us for a while." Monica said smiling. "Um, this is my husband King Alan and this is my other son AJ." Monica said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I didn't quite catch your name." Alan said barely glancing up at her.

"She doesn't remember her name father." Jason added. "I found her bound and gagged and unconscious. Johnny and I brought her here and when she awakened, she didn't remember what happened or who she was."

Alan was surprised. "Interesting." He said leaning over to Monica. "Are you sure about her?" Alan asked quietly.

"I believe that she is royalty. Her garments suggested as much." Monica whispered.

Alan nodded. "Well, welcome….I suppose we are going to have to figure out something to call you." Alan said looking around for suggestions.

"How about Penelope." AJ threw out.

Elizabeth frowned. She didn't feel like a Penelope.

Monica smiled. "How about Imogene? That was my mother's name."

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Ella"

Everyone looked up at him. Elizabeth didn't say anything. It wasn't bad.

"Well?" Monica asked looking at Liz.

"Ella is fine." She said softly.

Monica smiled. "Good. Let's eat."

They ate and chatted. About half way through the meal, Courtney showed up.


	4. Chapter 4 – A Friendly Face

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying it! Jason and his family are royalty and should be cautious. Yes he was worried because she was unconscious for so long, but it wasn't like she was awake to answer any questions. He had no way of knowing her motivations. And to have her wake up and not remember who she was threw in another mysterious caveat. That is what threw them all for a loop. Liason4220 – Welcome and Thank you!

Sunday will probably be a late post because I have an overnight work Christmas party so won't post til the afternoon (PST).

Chapter 4 – A Friendly Face

Jason had to fight from groaning.

"Courtney, I thought you were resting." AJ said with a hint of disappointment.

Courtney plopped down into a chair. "I was but I was restless and missed you." She said grabbing a piece of bread. She turned and frowned. "Who are you?" She asked looking at Elizabeth.

"I'm Ella."

"Ella is staying with us for a while." AJ said. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Elizabeth.

"Oh. Well, I'm Courtney." She said smiling.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance." Elizabeth said smiling back.

Alan looked over at Jason. "I agreed to put off the party. You have one month."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment. "Thank you father." He was really hoping for longer.

"What party?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"My parents wanted to arrange a marriage for me. But, they settled on throwing me in a room with every available woman they can find." Jason said before taking a drink of wine.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Arranged marriages are barbaric and infringe on the free will of both the parties involved. It's not even remotely romantic or fair." Elizabeth said quickly. Shocked at her own outburst, she covered her mouth and said, "Oops."

Jason grinned. "I couldn't have said it any better Ella."

"My apologies Your Majesty, I meant no disrespect."

Alan fought his urge to smile. He rather liked Ella. "No apologies necessary. I will never object to intelligent conversation at my table. Please speak freely when you are in my presence." Alan said smiling.

Elizabeth bowed her head and smiled.

"AJ and I were brought together due to an arranged married and we're perfectly happy, aren't we darling?" She said smiling.

Jason choked on his drink and AJ pounded him on the back as Elizabeth tried to bury her smile with her napkin.

"Ella, there is a play later if you would like to attend with me." Courtney said smiling.

Jason cleared his throat. "Actually, Ella is coming with me and AJ tonight."

Courtney frowned. "Fine."

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure why Jason had stepped in but she didn't say a word.

Monica looked over at Alan and then squeezed his hand under the table. They were both thinking that maybe Ella was the best thing that had happened to them in a long time. She did seem like a breath of fresh air.

They finished eating and soon Jason and Elizabeth were alone at the table.

"Why didn't you want me to go with Courtney?" She asked curiously.

"Because you would have been not only bored out of your mind, but you would have wanted to jump off a parapet in order to get away from her." He said sitting back in his chair. "Therefore, you owe me for saving your life not once, but twice."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. So, where are we going to tonight?"

"A friend of Johnny's is having a get together. Are you game?" He asked.

"Surely. Where will it be held?"

"In the forest." He said waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"Really?" Liz said frowning. She finally just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

Jason stood up. "I will fetch you at sundown."

Liz nodded and watched him walk off. She got up and started walking aimlessly around the castle. She ended up in the throne room. "Incredible." She said under her breath. There were gorgeous murals that were painted onto the wall.

"Like what you see?" AJ said walking towards her.

She looked over at him. "It's very beautiful." She said stepping back from the wall.

AJ shrugged. "If you like that sort of thing..."

"And you don't?"

"I really don't think about it much." He said walking up behind her as he watched her closely. "I want you to know that I'm on to you." He said gruffly. AJ just wanted to see what her reaction would be.

Elizabeth whirled around. "What?" She said loudly.

Jason had heard voices and stood right outside the door listening.

"You heard me. I know you're faking." He said testing her.

"I have no idea what you're blathering on about. I have no reason at all to do that." She said exasperated by the lack of trust everyone there had.

"If you hurt my family in any way…." AJ said grabbing her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Liz said struggling to get away.

"If I find out that you're lying, I will make sure that you are severely punished." AJ said sternly before letting go of her arm.

Jason backed away and left. He would have a talk with his brother later.

Elizabeth was so done. She raced from the room and ran up the stairs. Throwing herself onto her bed, she began to sob.

A voice called out to her. "You there, why are you crying?"

Liz turned over and looked up at the doorway. There was a girl around her age standing there. "Who are you?" Liz asked.

"I might ask the same of you. This is my palace after all." Emily said striding into the room.

Liz wiped her face. "I'm Ella; at least that is what everyone is calling me." She said softly.

"I'm Princess Emily. I just came back from a sojourn." She said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Liz attempted to smile. "Thanks."

"So, you still haven't told me who made you cry."

"Prince AJ."

Emily almost growled. "What did that neanderthal say this time?" She asked.

"You see, I have no memory of who I am or from whence I came. Your brother Prince Jason found me knocked unconscious and brought me here. Prince AJ doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm lying."

"Are you?" Emily asked studying her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course I am not. I may not remember who I am but I can soundly tell you that I am no liar."

Emily smiled. "Okay. Come on." She said holding out her hand. "Let's go to my room."

Liz smiled and grabbed her hand. It was good to have another girl to talk to. They ran to another wing and went into her quarters.

"Wow, it's beautiful in here." Liz said admiring her furnishings.

"Thank you. Have you met Courtney yet?"

Liz nodded. "She asked me to accompany her to a play tonight but your brother stepped in and informed her that I was going out with him and Prince AJ."

"Did he say where?"

"He mentioned something about Johnny's friend."

Emily looked alarmed. "He can't take you there. It is no place for a lady."

Liz chuckled. "How do you know?"

Emily grinned. "Because I followed them one night. They never want me to accompany them anywhere. It's quite frustrating."

"And what happened?" Liz asked curiously.

"AJ got really drunk and was kissing some trollop. Jason got into a fight. And I met the man of my dreams."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Do tell."

"His name is Nikolas." Emily whispered. "But you can't tell anyone because he is not royalty."

Elizabeth nodded. "Does he live nearby?"

"The next town over, he owns a farm."

"And you're parents wouldn't approve?"

Emily's eyes grew big. "Put it this way, if my parent's found out, he'd be thrown in the dungeon and left for dead."

Liz frowned. "I do not understand why people put such limits on love. The whole foundation of love is based on abandon and the deepest expression of one's soul. How can one put a limit on that really or even contain it?"

Emily smiled. "I love the way you think Ella. I think we will be very good friends."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad you're here. The testosterone was getting to be a bit much."

"So what do you think of Jason?" Emily asked curiously. "You said he saved you."

Elizabeth shrugged. "He was a bit aloof at first. But, he's been a little more cordial since then. He definitely is handsome." Liz said smiling.

"Jason seems to run from love. He says that he just hasn't found his true love, but honestly, he's never looking around long enough to find her. It's quite perplexing actually. He has a lot to offer."

"You love your brother very much, I can tell." Liz said warmly.

"I do. He's always been there for me. And he never makes me feel foolish."

"Emily." A voice yelled out.

"Oh my, it's him…..hide…" She said pulling Liz off the bed and pushing her into her changing area.

Liz hid behind a panel and tried to be quiet. She wasn't sure why Emily wanted her to hide. But, she decided to play along.


	5. Chapter 5 – Prelude to a Kiss

A/N – Thanks for all of your comments! I really appreciate it! Doralupin86 – Thanks! Kikimoo – Courtney is married to Aj. Jason kind of blurted it out because he wanted to get her away from Courtney. He wasn't really thinking about details. Ilovedana53 & Virgy15 – Thanks! Aj will start behaving.

Chapter 5 – Prelude to a Kiss

Jason looked around the room. He had thought he heard two voices.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked curiously.

Emily ran at him and hurled herself into his arms as Jason laughed. He finally put her back down onto the ground.

"How have you been dear sister?" Jason asked.

"Wonderful. I had a grand time. What have you been up to?" Emily asked while she pulled him over to a sofa and sat down.

"The usual."

"Which means you are still not betrothed…." Emily said giving him a look.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Not you too."

Emily grinned. "Fine, I'll drop the subject. I heard something about you rescuing someone."

"Her name is…..well we don't know what her name is but we call her Ella." Jason said softly.

Emily smiled. "What is she like?"

Jason shrugged. "She's very pretty." Jason said thinking that what he really meant to say was that she was beautiful.

Liz's heart jumped as she quietly listened.

"And she seems like she's smart." Jason added.

Emily nodded. "Do you like her?"

Jason frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Jason!" Emily said exasperated. "You know exactly what I mean."

Jason grinned. "She's nice, and I don't hate to be around her and that's all I'm willing to reveal at the moment."

Liz smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that you found her then. When do I get to meet this Ella person?"

"She's going to come to Cody's party. I suppose you want to come as well?" Jason asked. He figured if they both went, they'd stick together and he'd have less to worry about. It wasn't that any of the guards and their friends would hurt them. But some of the parties had gotten a bit wild when lots of alcohol was involved and that something Emily had never really been exposed to (or so he thought).

Emily's eyes lit up. "Really? I can go?"

Jason shrugged. "You can keep her company if it pleases you."

Emily nodded yes. "Now go, so that I can change."

Jason stood up. "You have twenty minutes Emily and not a millisecond more."

"Okay, I'll be ready." She said waiting for him to leave. She ran over to where Liz was hidden. She popped out and smiled at Emily.

"I think he likes you." Emily said grinning. "I'm going to change really quick and then we'll go find something suitable for you to wear."

"Help me undo my dress." Emily said turning around.

Liz helped her get dressed and then they went to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and AJ watched Emily and Liz descend down the staircase. Jason was completely enthralled with Elizabeth and had to look away as to not reveal his interest in her.

"You both look lovely." AJ said smiling at the two women. "Shall we go?" He asked quickly. He was beyond needing a drink and he wanted to avoid Courtney on his way out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked with Elizabeth and Jason walked along the path with Emily.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?" Emily whispered.

Jason nodded but did not speak a word.

AJ sighed. "My brother tells me I was a bit gruff with you earlier and that he thinks I should trust you. Considering he usually has impeccable instincts, I will take this time to apologize if I have offended you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Prince AJ. That means a lot to me."

"Please, it's AJ when we're alone."

Liz nodded.

They all got into the carriage and were on their way.

"Cody 's gatherings are a bit legendary. Don't drink a lot and you two try to stick together." AJ warned.

The two women nodded and Jason made a mental note to make sure that he kept an eye on them. Most of the men there were certainly not worthy of either one of them.

They came to a clearing within the forest and the carriage stopped.

AJ grinned. "We're here." He said as the doors swung open.

"Let the festivities begin." Johnny said grinning. He helped the ladies out and then they walked a little further in the wooded area.

There was a big bon fire and people had already started to gather and drink. Johnny grabbed two cups and filled them with a liquid. He handed them to Emily and Elizabeth and then the three men went and sat on some stumps.

"This is horrid." Emily said making a face. "Good Lord. I might grow hair on my chest."

Elizabeth laughed. "I will take your word for it. We will discretely dispose of it in the bushes."

Emily nodded.

Nikolas came up behind her and she jumped.

"Nikolas!" She said grinning and hugging him.

Jason's eyes narrowed as he watched the exchange. A bunch more people arrived and blocked his view of them momentarily.

"Nikolas this is my friend Ella." She said introducing them.

"Please to meet you milady." Nikolas said kissing her hand.

Elizabeth watched Nikolas drag Emily off and she sighed. While no one was looking she discarded the liquid and then sat down over by a tree and watched everyone.

"Nice move." A man said looking down at her empty cup. "I won't tell anyone your little secret if you agree to dance with me later."

Liz smiled. "I guess I can agree to your terms."

"I'm Ewen." He said holding out his hand.

"Ella." She said placing her hand in his.

He kissed her hand. "Delighted."

Jason moved closer. He was very much aware of who Ewen as and he didn't like him at all. He had a bad reputation of using his privilege to get what he wanted.

"It's a beautiful night out." He said looking up at the stars.

"Yes it is." She said smiling at his attempt at small talk.

"How about I get you something a little more civilized." He said taking her cup.

Liz smiled. "Okay."

Ewen walked away and Jason slid next to her.

"Hi." Liz said smiling.

"Hi. Be careful Ella, not everyone is as nice as they seem."

Ella looked into his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was jealous or being genuine. "I will be careful."

"Good."

Ewen saw Jason and swallowed. He watched him get up and leave and then walked backed towards Ella.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said taking the cup of wine. She tasted it. "Much better."

Ewen smiled. "Glad you like it. Did I see you talking to the Prince?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm staying with the royal family." She said smiling.

Ewen nodded. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But, he knew that he would have to go a little slower than he normally liked if they were involved.

They drank some more and a very lively song was being played. Ewen grinned. "Drink up and then we'll dance."

Elizabeth downed the wine as fast as she could and then Ewen pulled her up. Joining some other couples, he twirled her around and they danced with abandon. Elizabeth was laughing and having so much fun.

Jason quietly watched. He thought she was amazing. The way her eyes sparkled brightly when she laughed. She glowed when she was happy. He didn't even realize he had gotten up and walked towards them. The next song was much slower and before he knew it, he cut in. "May I have this dance?" He said after tapping Ewen on the shoulder.

Ewen nodded. "Milord." He said before stepping back.

Elizabeth smiled and Jason pulled her into his arms. She was feeling quite giddy and the wine was going to her head. Leaning forward she laid her head on Jason's chest and closed her eyes. He savored the closeness and they slowly swayed to the music and then he cursed himself for even going there.

Elizabeth finally pulled back. "Sorry, I don't think that I'm used to drinking." She said blushing.

Jason looked down at her as he struggled internally. "Just get yourself together before you do something rash." He said quickly, instantly regretting it when he saw the look on her face.

Liz tore away from him and ran into the forest towards the carriage. She felt embarrassed and just wanted to get away.

Jason ran after her and spun her around. "You can't run off like that." He said loudly.

Liz almost growled. "What is your problem? Why do you hate me so?" She yelled.

Jason clenched his jaw. "I don't hate you." He said loudly.

Liz pushed him back. "You were being disrespectful and I will not tolerate it." She yelled. "If you don't hate me, then why were you being so intolerant with me?"

Jason took a deep breath and stuttered for a moment and then pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips down upon hers. Liz gasped as he ravished them and when she felt his tongue lightly touch her bottom lip, she quickly pulled back in shock and touched her mouth. Breathing heavily, she panicked and walked back towards the party. "I can't believe he kissed me." She said under her breath. She was stunned and didn't know what to do. She was quite sure that she had never been kissed before and her body was tingling and her brain was all fuzzy. Starting to take off in a run, she collided with Ewen who then steadied her.


	6. Chapter 6 – No Regrets

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Vicky – They are there just off to the side of the fire. They are within sight. Starhine – I like jealous Jason too!

Chapter 6 – No Regrets

Ewen smiled and looked down at Liz.

"Woah, are you alright?" He said noting her flushed appearance.

Liz nodded. "I'm sorry. I just need to collect myself for a moment." She said softly.

He directed her back over to the tree and she sat down. Looking up, she saw Jason walk back over to AJ and Johnny and sighed.

Ewen had gotten her another cup of wine and handed it to her.

Liz took a big gulp. "Thanks."

Ewen smiled. "You're quite welcome."

Liz and Ewen continued to chat and drink as she and Jason watched each other. Some women plopped herself on Jason's lap and appeared to be whispering in his ear. Liz was not at all happy with the familiarity displayed.

"No." Jason said as Samantha pouted.

"Please Jason." Samantha begged. She wanted Jason in the worst way but he would always reject her advances.

"You need to get up." Jason said forcefully. "We are never going to happen."

Samantha tearfully got up and stormed away much to Liz's delight.

AJ frowned. "What's wrong with you? She's beautiful."

"Not my type." Jason said taking another swig of beer.

"If I were single, I would be all over her." AJ said eyeing Sam.

"But you're not, so keep it in your pants dear brother. If Courtney finds out, there will be hell to pay." Jason said remembering the last time Courtney found AJ with another woman. She had maimed the young the girl.

AJ rolled her eyes and got up and stumbled over to Sam.

Jason shook his head. There was no way in hell he was going to let his parents do to him what they did to AJ. His brother was miserable.

He watched Ewen move a curl off Elizabeth's face and he wanted to go over and pummel him.

Liz stood up. "Can we walk?" She asked. The wine was getting to her a bit and she wanted to walk it off a little.

Ewen nodded and took her hand and led her down a path. Jason saw them and followed at a safe distance.

They got to a little clearing and Liz looked up at the stars. "Beautiful." She said softly.

Ewen watched her and couldn't help himself. He kissed her softly taking Elizabeth by surprise.

She pulled back and looked up at him. She couldn't believe she had been kissed twice in one night.

"I'm sorry was that okay?" Ewen asked.

Elizabeth blushed and nodded yes. She wasn't sure what to say. They both had probably had too much to drink so she attributed his forwardness to that.

"You're just so beautiful." Ewen said moving back towards her.

"Ewen please…" She started to say but he wasn't paying attention because he wanted to kiss her so badly.

His lips crashed back down on Elizabeth and she tried to push him away. Ewen pulled her closer not letting her get any leverage. He was intent on taming her.

Jason growled and ran towards them just as Elizabeth finally freed herself and stumbled backwards falling to the ground. He used his momentum and punched Ewen hard. He watched as Ewen fell to the ground knocked unconscious and then turned his attention back to Liz who was absolutely mortified.

He helped her up and when she wobbled a little, he swung up her up into his arms and walked back towards the party.

AJ watched as they came into view and stood up causing Sam to drop down onto the ground.

"Hey!" She yelled as she watched AJ run over to Emily and drag her away from Nikolas.

"What is your problem?" She asked her brother.

"Something happened with Ella."

Emily was alarmed. Her first thought was that she shouldn't have left her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the carriage and placed Liz inside. She sat there quietly crying.

"Don't cry." He said softly.

"What you must think of me." She said quietly.

He lifted her chin. "That was not your fault. Please do not take what I said before to heart. I humbly apologize. But, I do not take back our kiss."

Liz gasped at his words and the way he was staring at her as Emily and AJ came bounding inside. Jason moved away from her and Emily took his place.

"Are you alright?" Emily said wiping a tear from Elizabeth's face.

Liz nodded.

"What happened?" She said turning towards Jason.

"Ewen got a little rough with her." Jason said quietly.

"I hope you knocked him on his…."

"Emily!" AJ yelled before she could finish her sentence.

Jason smirked. "Let me just say that Ewen will probably wake up cold with a massive headache."

"Good." Emily said turning back to Liz. "I'm sorry I left you."

Liz shook her head. "It's okay Emily. I'm fine." She said wiping her face. "I feel a little silly."

"Nonsense, you could not have predicted that….that brute would have tried to take advantage of you." She said clearly angry.

They finally arrived back at the castle. Since Emily was in a different wing, and Courtney was basically waiting at the door, Jason escorted Elizabeth back to her room.

They stood in front of her door and Liz looked up at him. "I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier for saving me. I appear to owe you again."

"You don't owe me anything Ella." Jason said softly. He pushed back an errant strand for her face.

"Did you mean it when you said that you didn't regret kissing me?"

Jason nodded yes.

"Good, because I don't regret kissing you back." She said averting her eyes.

Jason pulled her chin up and then pressed his lips gently against hers. "Goodnight Ella." He said huskily.

Elizabeth shivered and then smiled and turned and went into her room. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps, and she threw herself onto the bed and squealed. Jason had kissed her twice and both times it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's father pulled up to his home and jumped out. He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth. Bounding up the stairs he rushed into the house and froze in his tracks. Ruby was sitting on the couch sobbing and Alfred was trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" He said walking into the room.

"Milord, I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Alfred said slowly.

Terrified, he mustered enough strength to say, "What happened?"

"I'm afraid that Lady Elizabeth didn't make it to your mother's house. The carriage was overtaken and found in complete disarray. She has been missing for several days now and everyone is looking for her."

The Duke sunk into his chair. He was trying to wrap his mind around it all. She couldn't be gone. Elizabeth was all he had.

"We have looked everywhere but there is no sign of her."

"Leave me be." He said softly. His heart was broken and he didn't know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments. ABCSOAPSFAN1963 – Thank you! Carly or Sonny will not be in this one. Kikimoo – They are gone over each other. LiasonLuv – That will play out in a bit. Starhine – You'll get more time. Blue-Eyed Disaster – Welcome! Glad you are enjoying it! Lrobinson01, ilovedana53, doralupin86, Virgy15 – Thanks for your comments!

Chapter 7 = Aftermath

Elizabeth got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. The only ones in attendance were Queen Monica, Jason, and AJ.

"Where is Princess Emily?" She asked.

"She is on an errand. She'll be back later." Monica said smiling at Liz. "How was your night?" She asked curiously.

Liz blushed. "It was fine thank you for asking." She said quickly trying to recover.

Monica looked over at Jason who was looking down at his plate.

"Elizabeth had a suitor." AJ said grinning.

Jason looked up and glared at him.

"Oh do tell." Monica said trying to access what was going on.

"It was Ewen."

Monica threw her hands up. "That cad! Why in the world did you let him get anywhere near her?"

"She's a grown woman mother." AJ said rolling his eyes.

"Did he do anything untoward?"

Before they could answer, a servant interrupted. "Excuse me Queen Monica, I hate to disturb you but the Duke of Cambridge is in the foyer and he's quite upset and insists on speaking with King Alan."

"About?"

"It has something to do with Prince Jason."

Monica sighed and looked over at her son. "Tell him I'll be right there." She said without looking up.

She waited for someone to say something. "Well?"

Jason sighed. "Ewen was being very rough with Ella and forced her to kiss him. So, I punched him."

Monica fought a smile. "I see."

She got up and strode out of the room. AJ and Jason jumped up to follow and then Elizabeth did the same. But she stayed out of sight when they got there.

"Is there a problem Phillip?" Monica said walking up to him.

The Duke bowed. "I'm sorry to disturb you my Queen. But, my son told me that he was attacked by Prince Jason last night."

"Did he now?" Monica said looking over at Ewen who looked down. "And pray thee do tell why this attack occurred."

"He said that out of nowhere the Prince attacked him and that it was born out of jealousy."

"Really? Because that certainly is not what I've been told. Perhaps Ewen could enlighten us."

Ewen rolled his eyes and then looked up her. "My Queen, it was simply just a misunderstanding. I was merely getting to know Lady Ella when Prince Jason mistook my amorous actions and sucker punched me."

Jason walked into the room and glared at Ewen. "Seriously? None of your double speak can overshadow your inappropriate behavior last night."

Ewen sputtered. "What business is it of yours anyway?"

"I came to Lady Ella's aid because she was having a hard time fighting you off. And when she fell to the ground…."

The Duke looked over at his son. "Ewen is any of this true?"

Ewen glared at Jason. "Honestly father this whole thing is just ridiculous. To go to war over a vacuous trollop is beneath both of us."

Elizabeth walked into the foyer with her fist balled up. "Vacuous trollop? There is nothing vacuous about me." She yelled.

Jason grabbed her from around the waist and dragged her backwards. "Ella, please." He whispered in her ear.

She pushed away from him and pointed her finger at Ewen. "In the future, know that it's impolite to force yourself on someone else when they clearly are not returning your affections." She said storming out of the room.

The Duke shook his head. "I'm sorry to trouble you Queen Monica and I apologize for my son's rash behavior."

"See to it that he is dealt with." She said firmly.

Jason took off to see where Elizabeth went. He finally found her in the gardens out back.

"Ella are you okay?" He asked walking up behind her.

She turned and looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Actually, no I am not." She said throwing her arms up. "I have no idea who I am. I could be just about anyone; a criminal even. And suppose I am actually a vacuous trollop? I think that would be a fate worse than death."

Jason tried not to laugh at her theatrics. "I think I could tell if you were a vacuous trollop."

"Seriously Prince Jason, maybe I just don't belong here. It would kill me to bring any kind of ill will upon your family when all any of you have done is show me every kindness."

She turned from him. Just being in his presence was unbearable when she didn't understand why her body betrayed her every time he came near.

"First, when we are alone, please just call me Jason. I'm sorry if I've been short with you at times."

She turned around. "But you should be. You should question my existence and not trust me because you have no reason to."

Jason sighed. "Ella, you are like a breath of fresh air. You have given me no reason not to trust you either. The truth is that I have become rather fond of your presence here." Jason said moving closer.

"Really?" She said softly.

"Really." Jason said putting his hand on the side of her face. "How is it that you've managed to draw me in without even making any effort to do so?"

Ella felt like she was melting. And when Jason's lips touched hers, she felt like they were meant for only her.

"Jason." She said breathlessly before he kissed her again. His tongue dove into her mouth and Liz got caught up in their passion. With every flick of his tongue her resolve went spiraling away.

Jason stepped back from her suddenly leaving Liz a little dizzy and off balance.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He said not completely regretting it but she was a lady and it would be deemed inappropriate.

Liz didn't say anything. She couldn't imagine that she had experienced anything better than that ever in her life.

Jason bowed at her and then left her standing there completely at a loss for words or thoughts.

Queen Monica had watched the whole exchange. She made a mental note to make sure that Ella and Emily were chaperoned going forward. She was very pleased by the turn of events but from the look on Ella's face after the kiss, things could get very out of control if they weren't monitored.

She turned and Alan was staring at her. "What is it that has you so totally captivated?"

"I believe our son fancies Ella."

Alan smiled. "Really? Why that is very good news indeed."

Monica nodded. "I think we should have a party and invite all known royalty. Surely someone will recognize her and we can find out to whom she belongs."

"I will give the decree."

"In two weeks time, we shall find out if Ella is suitable for marriage to our son."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day Elizabeth's father set out on a quest to find his daughter. He would go to the ends of the earth if necessary. He had to find the truth. She was his heart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily steered Elizabeth into the study. "Did you get one too?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"What in the world is going on? How am I supposed to accidentally bump into Nikolas if I have a chaperone watching my every move?"

"We will just have to put our heads together and figure out a way to give them the slip."

Emily grinned. "I really like you Ella. Did you hear about the party?"

"No, what party?" She said not sure if she wanted to know. She barely survived the shame of the last one.

"We are having a party for all those with royal lineage in the land."

"Is it to announce that Prince Jason will be betrothed?" She asked curiously.

Emily shrugged. "I haven't heard anything of the sort."

Elizabeth relaxed a little.

"So, how is it coming with my brother?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth blushed.

"That good huh?" She said grinning.

Liz nodded and they both broke out into giggles.


	8. Chapter 8 - Courting

A/N – Thanks for all of your comments! This story has been really fun to write. They are definitely a slow burn but soon that will accelerate!

Chapter 8 - Courting

Monica motioned for Jason to sit next her. "My son, do you wish to court Lady Ella?"

"Yes. She is the one."

Monica smiled. "Good. Tonight, you will visit her in the sitting room and get to know her more."

Jason nodded. "Yes mother."

"I will have a guard come get you when the time is appropriate."

Jason understood the rules of courting. "Isn't this a bit improper since I am unable to request permission first?"

"It may be unorthodox, but under the circumstances, we have no other choice. I am looking out for her best interest and I believe that Lady Ella's permission has already been granted."

Jason stood up. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Be careful with her. She is still young and inexperienced. Although I know you two will find a way to see each other."

Jason gave his mother a look.

"I have eyes Jason. She is a lady, and you will need to mind your manners."

"Of course mother." Jason said walking out the door.

She sighed and watched him leave and thought why couldn't her boys be as good as Emily?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily and Ella went to the marketplace. Emily spotted Nikolas's booth and smiled. "There he is." She said under her breath.

Liz nodded. The two chaperones trailed them a safe distance behind and they plotted on a way to ditch them.

"I am going to pretend to faint from sun stroke. You make a run for it while they attend to me." Liz said smiling.

"That's awfully clever." Emily said smiling.

AJ and Jason watched them from afar. "Those two are up to no good. I can tell." AJ said smirking.

Courtney came up behind him. "AJ, what do you think of this fabric?"

Jason slipped away from them and tried to get closer.

Elizabeth collapsed in a heap and the two chaperones yelped and tended to her. Emily ran over to Nikolas's booth and slipped through the back.

Jason sighed. If his parents found out about Nikolas, heads would roll. He then chuckled as the two women tried to get Ella upright but she kept plummeting back into the grass.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily kissed Nikolas hard. "We don't have a lot of time but I couldn't resist." She said smiling up at him.

Nikolas grinned. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you." She said kissing him again.

She broke apart from him. "Until next time." She said before running off.

Nikolas watched her run and smiled. He was in love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason fell in behind Emily. One of the chaperones had noticed her absence and Jason figured that he'd cover for her.

Jason scooped Ella up and totally took her off guard. She recovered quickly before anyone noticed she had opened her eyes. They hurried back to the carriage. Just feeling her body up against him was sweet torture.

Elizabeth pretended to stir right before they got there. "Jason?" She said looking up at him.

"You can drop the act." He whispered. "I'm on to you two."

Ella smirked and then continued to feign exhaustion.

He put her down in front of the carriage and the chaperones helped her inside.

Jason stopped Emily for a moment. "You need to be more careful." He whispered.

She smiled and nodded before getting inside.

"Nice work brother." AJ said coming up behind him. "But, I think it's time we had a little chat with Nikolas."

Jason nodded and they headed over to his booth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Milords, how can I be of service?" Nikolas asked.

"You can start by keeping your mouth off Princess Emily." AJ growled.

Nikolas sighed.

"Nikolas, you know the rules. You are not suitable for her and if my father finds out, you could be beheaded and you will bring shame down upon her." Jason said quietly.

"She is worth the risk. I love her." Nikolas said firmly.

"But your love can never come to be. It is just the reality of this world. The longer you two keep this up, the more her heart will be irrevocably broken." Jason added.

"I don't know what to do. I just can't give her up."

AJ grabbed Nikolas's shirt. "We are trying to save you. If you continue this affair, we will not cover for you any longer. You will be on your own."

Nikolas nodded. "Then so be it. I am willing to die for love."

AJ rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Is that what you think Emily wants, for you to die? Suppose she does something stupid as a result."

"What would you have me do?"

"I'll arrange for you to set up business somewhere far away."

"I don't think I can leave her."

"Stop being selfish Nikolas." Jason yelled. "Do this for her or you are going to ruin her life."

Nikolas knew that he was right. "I'll think about it."

"You have a week to decide. If you say yes, be prepared to leave the day after the party."

Nikolas nodded and watched Jason walk away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Emily and Elizabeth fell onto the bed laughing.

"That was so awesome. And leave it to my brother to be chivalrous and rescue you."

Liz grinned. "He is all I can think of as of late."

"We have to find a way for you to meet with him."

"Do you think it's wise?"

"You helped me today, so tonight, I will help you."

Liz watched Emily think.

"I will send Jason a note to meet me in the garden after everyone retires. I will fake an illness in my room and of course that will result in everyone scurrying my way. You slip out and meet him."

Liz smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The whole meal Emily and Liz couldn't stop smiling.

"You two are awful happy this evening. What are you up to?" Alan asked.

"Nothing father. We're just being silly."

They all chatted and Alan was impressed when Elizabeth was able to quote some literary scholars during the discussion. Clearly she had been schooled well for a girl.

They all finished and then parted. Emily had slipped Jason the note and she and Liz went into her room to wait.

Much to her surprise, a chambermaid came to Liz's room to make sure she was dressed appropriately. A guard appeared. "Please follow me my lady."

Liz was confused but she followed. She was led to the sitting room and she sat down and waited. Her chaperone walked into the room and suddenly Jason appeared.

She smiled.

"Good evening Lady Ella, I hope this evening finds you well." Jason said sitting down.

Liz smiled. "It does. And how about you?"

"I'm good."

Liz waited a moment and then asked, "What is this all about Prince Jason?"

Jason smiled. "I must have lost my touch. I am here to court you properly."

Liz grinned. "Well, this is indeed a nice surprise."

They chatted for an hour and then Jason said goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9 – Let the Festivities Begin

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kikimoo – Well it's good cause it makes it official but in order to get physical contact, they will still be sneaking around. Emily and Liz's plan is still on. Liasonisthebomb – lol very true!

Chapter 9 – Let the Festivities Begin

Long after her parents had taken to their beds, Emily started to moan.

A guard rushed in. "What is the matter Lady Emily?"

"My stomach hurts." She said rather pathetically.

He rushed off to get help.

Elizabeth heard a lot of running around and when it was quiet, she ran down the hallway and rushed down the back stairs. Quietly, she crept until she reached the back door.

She could see him standing there in the moonlight and she moved to join him.

"Ella, what are you doing here?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" She said coyly.

Jason smirked. "You two have lost your minds."

"Maybe."

Jason grabbed her hand and moved further back into the gardens, far from any roving eyes.

He pulled her into him. "You are so beautiful." He said before sweeping his lips across hers. Elizabeth clasped her hands around his neck as Jason kissed her thoroughly.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Jason said softly. "It would be frowned upon."

"Are you sorry that you kissed me?"

"No. It's all I've wanted to do since the last time I kissed you."

"Then let's not waste time."

Jason slipped his tongue into her mouth and savored how sweet she tasted. They both got carried away until they had to come up for air. Jason leaned his forehead against hers. "You make me want to lose all control."

Liz smiled. "That seems like it would be hard to do."

He moved back so she could see the want in his eyes and she bit her lip which made her want her more.

"I must go before I do something that I cannot take back."

Liz nodded. She watched him walk away and then slipped back into the house. Realizing someone was coming, she went into the study and lit a lantern. Grabbing a book, she sat down and pretended to read.

"Lady Ella, why aren't you in bed?" Queen Monica asked. "We've been looking all over for you."

Ella frowned. "I couldn't sleep so I came down to get a book. Is something wrong?"

"Come on. You can take it up to your room."

Liz nodded and put out the lantern. She followed the Queen to the stairs.

"Why is everyone rushing about?"

"Princess Emily is a little under the weather. It's probably just something she ate."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can see myself from here. Goodnight." She said walking up the stairs.

Monica shook her head. She had seen the wet grass in front of the study that Liz had tracked in from the garden. Keeping the two of them supervised was going to be much harder than she originally thought.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A week went by and the Duke still had not found his daughter. Dejected, he went home to re-group.

"Is she here?" He asked walking into the house.

"No sir, I'm afraid not." Ruby said softly.

"I'll be in my study. Have Alfred unpack the carriage. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"As you wish." Ruby said watching him walk away.

He walked into the study and looked at a few letters that were scattered about. He saw one was from the King and Queen and he opened it.

Sighing he threw it aside. A party was the last thing that he needed. But, he knew he had no choice. He had something the King wanted. Ignoring the invitation would be seen as an affront. It was a day journey to the castle. He had a few days to prepare before he had to leave.

He looked up at the painting of Elizabeth and sighed. "I will find you my child." He said softly before looking at his other mail.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A week had gone by and Jason made his way back to the marketplace. He went to Nikolas's booth and to his surprise, he wasn't there. He made a few inquiries and found out that Nikolas had simply disappeared the night before.

He hoped that Nikolas hadn't met with any ill will and he and Johnny went back to the castle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas urged the horses along. He knew leaving was the right thing to do and he really didn't want to put Jason in the middle of it. He loved Emily with all of his heart but he couldn't let that love destroy her. She was too special for that. This was the only thing he could to do save her even if it meant letting her go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was the day before the party. It was a festive mood around the castle and Emily and Liz travelled to the market place to pick up a few things for the Queen.

They purchased her things first and then Emily walked towards the back to catch a glimpse of Nikolas.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized he wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" She said walking back towards the carriage. "He's always there. He must be ill or something bad has happened." Emily said as her emotions started to build.

"You mustn't assume the worse. Maybe he had other business to take care of. You know that everyone is getting ready for the party. He probably is just tending to his crops and horses."

Emily had a bad feeling and she just couldn't shake it. They rode in silence the entire way home as Emily tried to make sense of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The chambermaids helped Elizabeth prepare for the party. She was beyond excited. Such an event was always celebrated as it brought extra money to the people who worked there.

"Suck in your breath more milady." Her chambermaid said as she struggled to close Liz's corset.

Liz held her breath until she got dizzy.

"There." The younger woman said turning her around so she could see herself.

She grinned. It was a fabulous dress and she knew Jason would like it.

She heard the trumpets blare and she knew it was time to go to the ballroom. She scurried down the hallway and met Emily at the landing.

"I'm so excited." She said to Emily who smiled but clearly was not in a good mood.

Liz understood and tried to keep her outbursts to a minimum.

They descended with a room full of people watching them, one of which was Jason. He took in her beauty and wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky when he had found her.

They were announced and strolled into the room.

Emily tried to shake her mood and be social but she was having a hard time.

They looked up as Courtney and AJ came down the stairs. Courtney had this ridiculously garish dress on and Emily and Liz just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Everyone ventured into the ballroom and the King and Queen were announced.

There were so many people there that Liz thought the room was going to burst. A lively song came on and a gentleman asked her to dance. She obliged and saw Emily was following behind her with another gent. They immediately got into the spirit of the song and happily danced around each other.

Jason and AJ chuckled as they watched them.


	10. Chapter 10 – Eyes Wide Open

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I thought I'd give you another chapter for today. Enjoy!

Chapter 10 – Eyes Wide Open

The night seemed to fly by and still no one had claimed Elizabeth.

Alan and Monica looked at each other still hoping that a miracle would happen.

Alan motioned for the guard. "Has the Duke of Rothsbury shown up yet?"

"Yes milord. He arrived about a half hour ago."

"Please fetch him for me." Alan demanded. The Duke had purchased something for the Queen while he was in Italy and Alan couldn't wait to give it to her.

The music slowed and Jason asked Elizabeth to dance.

He twirled around the floor. They never stopped looking into each other's eyes.

"Ah Jeffrey, it's so good to see you." Alan said shaking his hand.

Jeffrey smiled. "It's wonderful to see you as well my King." He said carefully slipping him a box. He had picked up something for the Queen in Italy for Alan.

Alan smiled. "Thank you."

The music stopped and there was some kind of commotion at the back. The King and Jeffrey looked out over the dance floor just as Liz had turned and faced them. Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Jeffrey felt all the blood drain out of his face. He couldn't even move. Jason was leading her away and Jeffrey panicked. "Elizabeth." He yelled.

Alan frowned and looked up at him.

"Elizabeth." He yelled again.

Curious, Jason stopped to look back and Elizabeth turned and looked as well.

"Oh my God. My daughter." Jeffrey bellowed.

Monica stood up. Her mouth dropped open as she realized what was going on.

Elizabeth walked towards the man. She didn't even know why she did but it was like her feet were moving but she had no control over them.

Jeffrey had begun to cry. "Elizabeth, it's me, your father."

Elizabeth stopped and all of a sudden a million pictures fluttered through her brain. Her body started to sway and Jason ran up to her and caught her as she fell to the floor.

Emily yelped and ran towards her friend as Jason picked her up and carried her towards the back. There was a drawing room and he carefully laid her down on the couch and tried to wake her.

"What's wrong with her?" Emily asked confused.

Monica and Alan rushed into the room. "Is she alright Jason?"

"Get me some water." He yelled at as one of the servants took off to fetch it.

Jeffrey walked into the room and rushed to her side.

"Elizabeth darling, open your eyes." He said shaking her gently.

"She didn't remember who she was." Jason said softly before he stood up and backed away. All he could think of is that this man was going to take Ella away from him and his heart could not bare it.

Elizabeth stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. She finally focused on her father's eyes and she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"My baby." He said crying softly.

Jason rushed out of the room and Monica followed him into a hallway. "Jason, where are you going? She needs you."

He spun around. "Clearly she doesn't anymore."

Monica saw the hurt on his face and walked up to him and took his hands. "Don't run away from her. She finally has her family back. You can ask for her hand now. You two are crazy about each other. Please, stay." She begged.

Jason took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "Okay." He said softly. All he knew is that he couldn't be without her.

Monica led him back into the room. Jeffrey stood up and walked up to Jason and shook his hand. "I understand I have you to thank for my daughter's safety."

"I would do it again sir. Your daughter means everything to me." Jason said softly.

Jeffrey looked back and forth in shock between Elizabeth and Jason. He then turned to Alan. "When did this happen?"

Alan smiled. "You know how the kids are today."

Jeffrey looked back up at Jason.

"I would like to ask your permission to court her." Jason said nicely.

Jeffrey chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling you already have been? Let us get our bearings and then we will discuss it formally."

Jason nodded. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled and then left the room. Emily kissed her on the forehead. "We'll talk later." She said following her parents out of the room.

"Thank God she is not a commoner." Alan said under her breath.

Monica smiled. "Yes."

As the party continued in the rooms around them, Liz told her father what she had been up to.

"So, you and the Prince?" He asked curiously.

Liz blushed. "Yes, I know it probably goes against everything I've always thought I wanted, but I'm crazy about him father."

Jeffrey smiled and started to laugh. "Oh my dear child you are always so full of surprises."

"Would you mind if I went and found him?"

Elizabeth had noticed that Jason seemed a little upset.

"It's okay my dear. Just don't wander too far off. I've just found you."

Elizabeth smiled and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before she hurried off to the garden.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I thought that I'd find you here." She said walking towards Jason.

"I just needed some air."

"Are you upset?" She asked curiously.

"Not in the way that you think." Jason pulled her into his arms. "I just don't want to lose you, Ell… I mean Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "Say it again."

"Elizabeth." Jason said before kissing her soundly.

Liz shivered and laid her head on his chest. "I don't think I can bear to part with you."

"Then don't." He said pulling back.

"Jason, I can't stay here. I will be expected to return home with my father."

Jason grimaced. "I wish there was another way."

"We'll find a way to make it work." She said looking up at him.

Jason kissed her again. "You better get back to him."

Liz smiled. "It's good to know who I am again."

"I had grown rather fond of Ella."

"Well, now you will just have to grow even more fonder of Elizabeth." She said grinning.

"Already done." Jason said softly.

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from his and ran back towards the castle. She was definitely in love with love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, the Duke joined everyone for breakfast.

"Elizabeth, be a dear and go see what is keeping Princess Emily." Monica asked nicely.

Liz nodded and went upstairs.

"Emily?" She said walking into her room.

"Go away." She said sobbing.

Liz ran up to the bed. "What is wrong?" She said stroking her hair.

"Nikolas is gone. He has disappeared."

"What? But how could that be?"

Emily wiped her face with a handkerchief. "He's been gone for a few days. The guard told me that no one seems to know where to."

Elizabeth hated seeing her so upset. "I'm so sorry. I'll make an excuse for you."

"Thank you."

Liz left her and went back downstairs.

"Where is she?" Monica asked.

"She's a little under the weather milady." Liz said sitting down.

Alan cleared his throat. "Jeffrey, how long will you be staying?"

"I was going to head back today."

Liz choked on her bread. "Father, can't we stay one more day?"

Jeffrey chuckled and looked back at Monica and Alan who were smiling.

"One more day." He said as he watched Liz's face light up.

"Thank you father." She said looking over at Jason who was smiling.

They finished their breakfast and Jeffrey asked to speak to Jason alone.


	11. Chapter 11 – Saying Goodbye

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback. If you don't review, please consider doing so every once in awhile. After spending all the time writing, it something I look forward to. Thanks to all of you who take a moment every day. You're awesome!

**Kikimoo** – lol Hang in there re: Emily. **Maryrose59** – Your welcome! **Ilovedana53** - I'm almost done writing this one and I'm at 22 so probably no more than 25 chapters. **Virgy15** – You know I'll create some kind of angst. **Doralupin86 and lrobinson01 – **Thanks!

Chapter 11 – Saying Goodbye

Jeffrey and Jason ventured into the study and sat down.

"So, you wish to court my daughter?" Jeffrey asked. It was quite amusing seeing someone with Jason's stature squirm.

"Yes sir. I know the distance will be an issue but I will to write her and try to visit as often as I can." Jason said laying out his plan.

"Prince Jason, I would be remiss if I didn't tell you how extraordinary my daughter is. She is very smart and has even studied medicine on her own. I see her as a force to be reckoned with. My only worry is that she will have to temper part of herself in order to be suited for life in this castle." He said carefully. He did not want to insult the young man, but he also knew the royal culture and his daughter's potential.

Jason nodded. "I understand your concerns. I have never wanted a woman that will just follow me around and not think for herself. I wouldn't want her to change a thing."

"I don't doubt that Prince Jason. But, what role could she possibly have here?" Jeffrey said grimly. The more he thought of their union the more he thought that maybe castle life would not suit his daughter.

"All I ask is for a chance. I know we can be happy together." Jason said earnestly.

Jeffrey sighed. "Alright. I guess at some point I will just have to trust my daughter's judgment. It's just hard to trust anyone with her heart."

Jason nodded. "I understand."

"You have my permission to court Elizabeth."

Jason smiled. "Thank you sir." He said standing up, extending his hand.

Jeffrey shook it and watched Jason walk out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Emily's room. She had refused to come out all day. Monica was sitting on her bed.

"Emily, please tell me what is wrong." Monica said stroking her hair.

Emily just stared vacantly. It was like she flipped off a switch and suddenly wasn't there.

Jason walked in behind her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Emily. She won't eat or talk."

Jason sighed. He walked over to the bed. "Emily?" He said softly. She didn't respond and he walked back out of the room pulling Liz with him.

"What's wrong?"

"Did she mention anything about Nikolas?"

"Yes. This morning, she said that he had left town and no one knew where he had gone."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I have to go. I'll be back later." He said hurrying off.

Confused, Liz turned and went back into the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason grabbed Johnny. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"I need you to try and find Nikolas."

"The one that likes Emily?"

Jason nodded. "He left town, and no one knows where he took off too."

"I'll get Francis on it."

"Tell Francis it's of the utmost importance. I have a really bad feeling about this." Jason said quietly.

Johnny nodded and took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dinner was quiet. Everyone was thrown by Emily's disposition and Monica was beside herself with worry. And on the other hand, Jason and Liz's constitutions were quite melancholy at the thought of having to leave each other.

Jeffrey looked around at all the somber faces and sighed. He almost felt bad for dragging Elizabeth off when Emily needed her, but they needed to get home.

Johnny stood in the doorway and got Jason's attention. He shook his head no as Jason sighed. The only way to help his sister would be to find Nikolas and he wasn't quite sure how to do that. And even if he found him and brought him to the castle, there was still a chance that his father would have him jailed.

They all finished eating and Jason and Liz slipped off to the garden.

"Talk to me." Liz said quietly. She had a bad feeling that Jason knew more than he had let on.

Jason sat down. "I think this is all my fault."

"What is your fault?"

"Nikolas leaving."

Liz shifted nervously. "Why do you say such a thing?"

"I approached him and told him that he should leave before their relationship destroyed Emily."

"Jason, you didn't."

"I know. But, if he had continued his pursuit, it would have ended in his death and Emily would be right where she is now." He said sinking his head into his hands.

Liz took a deep breath. "So did you arrange for him to leave?"

"No. I was going to but he left on his own accord."

Liz stood up. "You have to find him Jason. If Emily keeps refusing food, she is going to get really sick."

"But if I bring him back and father finds out, then what? You think Nikolas's dying is going to have any better result? He will not allow them to be together."

Liz felt like crying. It was an impossible situation. "We must change your father's mind."

"Elizabeth. That is not going to happen. He is who he is. There are rules."

"Forget the stupid rules." She yelled. "Emily's heart is broken Jason."

Jason watched the tears fall down Elizabeth's face. "Please don't cry." He said holding her into his arms. "I'm going to try and fix this. I promise."

Jason held her as he thought about what he had to do. He finally broke apart from her and led her over to a bench and pulled her onto his lap. "I am going to miss you so much." He said softly before devouring her mouth.

Elizabeth felt her body tremble. She ached for him and eagerly kissed him back.

They came up for air and Jason smiled. "I'm afraid your virtue is not safe around me right now."

Liz shyly looked at him. "Your kisses make me feel things I don't understand." She said quietly as she watched the want build in his eyes and she shuddered.

Jason kissed her neck as Liz gasped and his lips and tongue danced down the front of her chest as his hand moved upwards and then stopped right under her breast. He laid little kisses on the top of her cleavage as Liz started to come undone. She moaned softly and Jason's mouth quickly found hers again and her tongue sought his.

They pulled away panting. It was like he had awakened something inside of her that was so passionate and primal that she couldn't even speak.

"I'm afraid we must part. Even though leaving you right now is the last thing on earth I want to do." Jason said quietly.

Liz knew he was right. One more kiss and she would be begging him to take her. "Okay." She said softly slipping from his lap. She walked a few feet and then turned and looked at him smiling coyly.

Jason smiled back. He had never wanted a woman so much in his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The morning came fast. After Elizabeth got dressed, she hurried to Emily's room. She was still lying there still. She crawled into bed with her and laid behind her.

"I have to go home. I so don't want to leave you like this but I have no choice. Jason is going to find Nikolas Emily. Please don't give up. I can't lose you and neither can your family." Liz pleaded.

Seeing Emily, once so vibrant, just lay there with no life force made it very difficult for Elizabeth to leave her.

After a few minutes, she kissed her and slid out of the bed and rushed back to her room. Jason stood in the doorway.

"Your father just arrived." He said softly.

Elizabeth tried not to cry. She ran and jumped into his arms and he held her tightly. Pulling back he kissed her passionately before he lowered her to the floor.

"My heart is breaking right now. Between leaving Emily and you…." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was overwhelmed with emotion.

"I will see you soon. I promise."

"Any news on Nikolas?" She asked.

Jason sighed. "No, I'm afraid no one has seen him."

He kissed her again. His lips and tongue took all her breath away and sensing her need for air, he pulled back.

She lovingly stroked the side of his face with her hand, trying to memorize everything about him. "I will miss you so."

"Not as much as I will miss you." Jason said kissing her gently.

A chambermaid ran into the room. "Lady Elizabeth your father is right down the hall."

Jason and Liz broke apart and separated.

Jeffrey walked into the room. He looked between them and tried to ignore how guilty they seemed. "Are you ready my child?"

Liz looked down. "Yes father."

"Good. We must be on our way."

Liz followed him out of the room and they all went downstairs. They all said their goodbyes and when the door to their carriage closed, Jason was overwhelmed with sadness.


	12. Chapter 12 - Desire

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I was having some problem with the site last night and it didn't look like it sent out an email for this fic being updated. I actually deleted the chapter and tried to repost it but it didn't help.

Anyhoo, **Guest** – It's not really angst between them. You'll see. **Other Guest** – I don't see Emily as being a spoiled child. It's just that she's 18 and her heart is broken. It's actually more suicidal to me. What popped in my head today was Romeo/Juliet. Juliet wasn't being a brat. She just didn't want to live without him. **Maryrose59** **& Laura** – Thank you! **Ilovedana53 – **You know me, I can't have them apart for too long lol. **Other – Other Guest – **Thanks! **Starhine – **Glad you are enjoying it! **Gabby1** – I think you'll enjoy how I make that happen.

Chapter 12 - Desire

"Lady Elizabeth." Georgie yelled as she ran towards her. They crashed together and laughed as they both stumbled. "I'm so glad to find you well." The young woman said with glee.

"Where is Ruby?" She asked looked around.

"Waiting inside. She didn't think her legs would carry her once she laid eyes on you." Georgie gushed.

Liz grinned and ran inside. "Ruby." She said running over to the sofa and throwing her arms around her.

Ruby cried. "We thought you were gone."

"Do you really think that I will leave the lot of you?"

Alfred stood off to the side. "It's good to have you back milady."

Elizabeth grinned and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I missed you too Alfred."

He chuckled. "I suppose you expect me to carry your things in."

"Well they can't walk themselves in now can they?" She quipped.

"I really did miss you." He said before heading to the carriage.

Liz sat down and filled Ruby and Georgie in. They couldn't believe that she was going to be courted by a Prince.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was two days before Liz heard from Jason.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_There are no words to express how much I miss you. I hope that you are well and settling back into your routine. Mother sends her love and AJ asked if you could let Courtney come visit for a few months. The mood here is still grim. Emily is very ill. I'm afraid that if we don't find Nikolas soon, we will lose her and I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself. _

_I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again. _

It continued on and when she got to the end, Elizabeth sat staring at the letter. On one hand, she was so happy to hear from him but on the other, she was stunned that Emily's condition seemed so critical.

She pulled out some paper and wrote back.

_Dearest Jason,_

_My heart aches for Emily. Please do not blame yourself. You have no idea that she would be so distraught. I know you didn't mean to hurt her. You were trying to protect your sister. _

_I wish that I could hold you and sooth your inner torment. I miss you so much. My lips are forever burned with yours and I long to feel them again as well as your touch._

_And tell AJ I said no way._

She continued on about what she had been up to and then asked him to please visit soon.

She sealed the letter and then gave it to one of the footman.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few days later, Jason got the letter. He smiled and tore it open. Just her talking about her lips was making him stir.

Their back and forth went on for another two weeks and then Jason made a decision.

He had to see her.

"Johnny."

Johnny walked towards him.

"Prepare to leave in two days time. I'm going to see Lady Elizabeth."

Johnny smiled. Jason had been moping for what seemed like forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Three days later, Elizabeth was lying in the meadow. Her eyes were closed and she was basking in the glow of the sun. Suddenly, she realized that something had blocked it and her eyes snapped open. She gasped and sat up as she realized there was someone standing over her.

Jason grinned and sat down next to her. She looked as beautiful as ever.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open and she squealed and jumped on him. Jason fell backwards as she peppered his face with kisses. He finally grabbed her head and flipped them over as he ravished her mouth. Liz's body trembled as he sucked on her tongue and lip. His hand had eased up the front of her and settled on her breast as he brazenly flicked his thumb over her nipple. Liz moaned into his mouth as her body shuddered from the sensation. She kissed him back with everything she had until they finally broke apart.

Jason laid his head on her heaving chest as they both calmed down.

Elizabeth was beyond happy that he was there. For several minutes, they both just held onto each other without saying a word. Jason was scared that if he kissed her again, in that moment, he'd have to just have his way with her and he wanted to wait because she was so special to him.

Liz started to run her fingers through his long hair. "Jason, what did Courtney mean about being prepared?" She asked curiously.

Jason's head shot up. He had a big smirk on his face. "Trust me when I tell you that I will have no problem preparing you." He said with a look that made Liz blush.

She slowly smiled and then started to laugh.

"What? Do you doubt my abilities?"

"Oh no. I'm quite sure you are probably an expert at whatever this preparing will be. I was just thinking of the look on your face when you came out from behind that curtain." She said laughing harder. "I'm just so happy that you are here. When I didn't get another letter, let's just say I was rather intolerable."

Jason grinned. "It's good to know that I was missed so deeply."

Now it was Liz's turn to look at him with want and the look in her eye made Jason grow hard.

"Show me."

Jason knew what she wanted but he played dumb. "Show you what?"

"Show me what you'd do to prepare me."

Even just asking him was making her loins twitch with anticipation.

"I cannot do that here." He said softly. He could but he didn't want to take it that far and their first time was not going to be in a field.

Liz moved so her mouth was close to his. "You can show me a little can't you?" She asked before sliding her tongue across his lips. Jason moaned. Their tongues dueled for supremacy and then he pushed her back and attacked her neck. Losing all resolve, he flicked his tongue along her skin as he moved his way down to her breast, he slid his hand inside the top of her dress and freed it. Liz gasped as the air hit her naked skin and the next thing she knew Jason's mouth was licking her nipple. She grabbed his head and fisted his hair as he lightly raked her nipple with his teeth and then blew on it before sucking again. The sensations radiating through Elizabeth's body were foreign but she felt like she was on fire. She started making these tiny little noises as she panted and Jason thought he was going to explode. He looked up at her and then moved quickly and his mouth was on her lips again as his hand tweaked her nipple.

Jason knew he should stop but he just couldn't get enough of her and he ripped his mouth away and freed her other breast as he hungrily sucked and nipped at it. She was just so perfect and he had lost all rationality and needed to taste her creamy skin. And when he finally pried his mouth off of her nipple and attacked her mouth again she rolled them over and she could feel his hardness touch her thigh and they both moaned at the contact.

And then she heard it, her name was being yelled and it snapped them out of their passion filled haze. Liz rolled off of him and adjusted herself quickly and stood up on shaky legs. "I'll be right there." She yelled at Alfred and waved. She looked down at Jason with a wry smile as her eyes scanned down his body and saw the bulge in his pants. Normally, she would have probably blushed but after what they had just done, she felt quite empowered. "Perhaps you should lie here a little while longer."

Jason smirked. "You think you're really funny don't you?"

Liz started to laugh as he stood and flicked some weeds off of his jacket. They waited a few more minutes until Jason's body calmed down and they walked towards the house hand in hand.

"I take it you're not upset that we took it that far."

"No, I'm not." She said firmly. What had happened today made her feel like a woman. Not only was she wanted, but she learned that she didn't have to feel embarrassed for wanting him. She felt more alive than she ever had before. And she couldn't wait for him to teach her how to please him.

"Good." He said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13 – Drawn to You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Just a history note: I did accidentally say 17th century when I meant 18th century. I always had in mind the late 1700's. So all my research has been done on that period of time. Fondling and kissing were more acceptable but intercourse was not (at least for women and during courting in the aristocracy class). Elizabeth is so bold in all the other areas of her life, so once she was exposed to making out, I would expect her to become more and more empowered. She's not typical in anyway. And she trusts Jason. But by 1800, almost 25 percent of all first-born children were born outside marriage and 40 percent of women came to the altar pregnant.

Guest – lol re: field comment too funny. It's Liz's hangout; where she goes to get away. Maybe they should find an empty carriage. If the carriage is rockin…

Chapter 13 – Drawn to You

As soon as they came up to the house, her father's carriage appeared. He stepped out and was shocked to see Jason standing there.

"Prince Jason." He said walking up to them. "It's good to see you."

Jason smiled and held out his hand. "Likewise."

"Come inside with me. We'll have a drink to celebrate your visit."

Jason smiled at Liz and then went inside.

Ruby stood there with her arms folded across her chest blocking her way. "You have some explaining to do."

"What?" Liz said innocently.

"Don't what me. You need to remember that you are a lady Elizabeth first and foremost. For the rest of his time here, I will be your chaperone."

Liz groaned. "But Ruby…" She whined.

"Don't but Ruby me. Reputation is everything. I was young once. I understand how excited you are feeling. But please, try to keep a level head and don't do anything untoward before you are betrothed." She pleaded. The last thing they needed was for Elizabeth to get pregnant before marriage.

Liz looked up at her. She knew everything Ruby had just said to her was out of love and that her mother would have told her the same thing. Jason just made her lose all self-control. "Alright Ruby. I will try to do better."

Ruby put her hand on Elizabeth's face. "You are worth the wait milady and I love you like a daughter."

Elizabeth hugged her tightly. "And I am very grateful for that. I love you too."

They broke apart and Elizabeth ran into the house and up to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Georgie ran in the room behind her. "Where have you been?" She said quietly.

Elizabeth plopped onto the bed. "I was in the meadow with Prince Jason." She said grinning.

Georgie squealed. "He's so handsome. When he came to the house asking for you, I almost fainted on sight."

Liz laughed. "Me as well. He is beyond handsome."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes and his mouth is heavenly." Liz said dramatically.

Georgie silently clapped her hands together. "Tell me more."

Liz chuckled. "I can't tell you all of my secrets. But, I will say that Prince Jason is very skilled. I can't wait until our wedding night."

Georgie blushed. "I'm so happy for you. Is it selfish that I will be sad to see you go?"

Liz smiled. "Don't be sad my love. Who says you won't be coming with me?"

Georgie almost fainted. "To the castle?" She stammered.

Liz nodded. "Yes. Would you be willing?"

Georgie started to cry. Liz was like an older sister to her and she had no blood family. Ruby had taken her in with the Duke's permission when she was abandoned. She had been with them for 17 years. "It would be an honor milady." She said softly.

Liz hugged her tightly. They pulled apart and she said, "Now that we have that straightened out. Help me freshen up my hair so that I can look spectacular for dinner."

Georgie wiped her face and grinned. "My pleasure milady."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat across from Jeffrey. He had been telling him all about his last sojourn when Liz suddenly appeared.

Jason caught his breath as she strolled into the room. Her beauty always took his breath away.

"Elizabeth, you look lovely. Please, come sit with us." Her father said patting the cushion next to him."

Liz smiled and sat down.

"I was just telling Jason about Italy."

She nodded, never taking her eyes off of Jason.

Alfred cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but they need you out back." He said to Jeffrey.

"Alright." He said getting up and following Alfred out of the room.

Jason smirked and looked at her eyes, then her cleavage, and then her eyes again. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

Liz grinned. "Is it working?"

"I really don't think that your father would be pleased if I unwrapped them right here." He said wantonly looking at her cleavage.

Liz blushed. "He really wouldn't be pleased if he knew what you did with your mouth in the meadow either."

Jason chuckled. "I think I'm a really bad influence on you."

"Sometimes being bad is way more fun than being good." Liz said wickedly.

Her father walked back into the room. "Now, where were we?"

They finished their chat and then ate dinner. Ruby saw to it that Jason and Liz never got another moment alone together that night. She had watched the looks they gave each other and knew that if she let them be alone for any long amount of time, it could surely spell disaster.

Jason bid Elizabeth a goodnight and went to his quarters. He lay there for a while thinking about her and how he wanted to ask her to marry him. There is no doubt in his mind that she would eventually be his queen. She was everything and as far as he was concerned they were destined to be together.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Elizabeth ran down the stairs. Georgie came through the door and almost ran right into her.

"Is something the matter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Prince Jason is in the barn tending to his horses. Your father ran to the marketplace and Ruby is washing clothes. Now is your chance." She said excitedly.

Liz grinned. "Thanks, I owe you one." She said before running past the girl.

She ran towards the barn and right before the entrance, she stopped and tried to catch her breath. She pushed open the door.

Jason looked up and smiled. "Well hello milady." He said walking over to her.

"Hello milord." She said grinning.

This was Jason's last day there and he had to return to the castle. He didn't want to be away from Emily for too long.

Jason pushed her onto a pile of hay and fell next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her madly for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm so crazy about you." He said softly. "You are always on my mind and I can't stand the thought of leaving you tomorrow."

Liz nodded. "I know. I wish that you could stay longer, but I completely understand your hesitation."

She would hate herself if something happened to Emily while Jason was away.

Sensing her changing mood, Jason kissed her again.

Liz pulled back and smiled. "Perhaps you could show me more of your preparations." She said before laughing.

Jason grinned. "I'm glad you amuse yourself so well. But, you are not luring me in like you did before. We almost went too far."

Liz suddenly grew serious and reached up and touched his face. "It will kill me to watch you ride away from me."

Jason sighed. "I know. I promise that my absence won't be as lengthy."

She pulled him towards her and kissed him with abandon. Jason pulled back after a minute. "Your mouth is doing me in. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

Liz shivered at the tone of his voice.

Georgie came bursting through the doors. "She's on her way back. Hurry." She yelled.

Jason helped Liz up and watched them run out the door. How they were going to keep from consummating their relationship until after they were married he did not know. His control grew weaker every time his mouth touched her skin. Shaking off his desire, he got back to work.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The rest of the afternoon went quickly. They had dinner and then Ruby sat in the living room with them as Jason courted her. She watched them closely and had to admit that their connection seemed unbreakable. Thinking about how happy Liz's mother would have been made her smile. And as much as she was happy for them, she couldn't help but feel sad that she would live a day's journey away. Elizabeth had been a part of her life since her birth. It would be hard letting her go.

Jason and Elizabeth finally said goodnight and returned to their quarters.


	14. Chapter 14 – Saving the Day

A/N – Thanks for all of the comments. Kelsey – Glad you are enjoying. In fact, glad everyone else is.

Chapter 14 – Saving the Day

The next day Elizabeth was sullen. Having to say goodbye to him was beyond difficult. Breakfast was really quiet.

Jeffrey watched the pathetic display and shook his head. You would think someone had died.

"You two do realize that you will see each other soon." He said before taking a sip of his tea.

Jason and Liz nodded.

"Well, you can either sit here and mope or take a walk before he leaves." Jeffrey said smiling.

Liz looked up at him. "Without Ruby?"

Jeffrey nodded. "You have ten minutes."

He figured they couldn't do anything that bad in such a short period of time.

Liz and Jason jumped up from the table and ran out to the meadow. Plopping down onto the ground laughing, they held each other tight as Jason laid back onto the ground.

"Kiss me." Liz said smiling.

Jason slowly kissed her making sure to convey all he felt for her. And when he pulled back Liz looked flushed.

"You take my breath away." She said softly.

He kissed her again and for the next five minutes they memorized each others mouths.

Jason finally stood and helped her up. "Come on. We don't want your father to be sorry he allowed this."

Liz nodded. They walked hand in hand back and then Jason got his things and retrieved his horse. Johnny rode up. He had been staying with a friend in town. "You ready to go Milord?" He asked as he smiled down at Liz.

Jason nodded. Turning to Liz one more time he kissed her gently. "Until next time." He said looking her over.

"Until next time." She repeated.

Watching his ride away, she wiped a tear from her face and returned inside the house.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Two days later **

"Lady Elizabeth, come on. We need to go." Georgie called out.

"Coming." She said hiding Jason's last letter in one of her books.

She raced out to the carriage and climbed inside. Ruby and Georgie were accompanying her to the outdoor market.

She half listened to them talk as she gazed out the window. Somehow, she needed to help Emily but she just didn't know how.

They finally stopped and they all got out. Elizabeth smiled at the festive nature of the market as they walked around and shopped. They purchased a few things and when Elizabeth got to the end of the row, she had to catch her breath.

"Nikolas?" She called out.

Nikolas looked up at her and smiled. "Ella?"

Elizabeth ran over to him. "Actually, my real name is Elizabeth."

Nikolas nodded. "Emily told me about your memory loss. I'm glad you're back to normal. How is she by the way?"

Elizabeth couldn't hide the look of sadness that came across her face. "I'm sorry Nikolas but Emily is rather ill."

Nikolas frowned. "Please, tell me everything."

"She took sick after she found out you left. She has barely eaten anything and just lays there."

Nikolas felt the bile build in his stomach.

"I'm afraid that they don't think that she will get any better."

Nikolas clenched his fist. "Are you saying that she is dying?"

"Nikolas, please, you have to go to her. If she hears your voice or sees your face, maybe she will fight." Liz said as tears started to fall.

"But, if I go back there, her father….."

"Nikolas, do you want to save her or not?"

Nikolas nodded.

"Then let's go. I'll come with you. I'll talk to the King." She said firmly.

"I can be packed in a half hour."

"My house is on the way." She told him how to find her. "I will go home and pack."

Nikolas nodded and made note of the location.

Elizabeth hurried back to her carriage.

"What are you up to?" Ruby asked.

"I found a way to save Princess Emily."

Georgie smiled. "Really?"

"But, I need to go to her. Father won't be back for three days. I can make it back in time. I just need for you to cover for me."

Ruby grimaced.

"Please Ruby. This is a matter of life and death."

"Why can't he go on his own?"

"Because I might need to help save him."

Ruby thought for a moment. She hated to have to lie but she understood what Liz needed to do.

"Okay."

Liz breathed a big sigh of relief. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz packed quickly and ran outside to Nikolas's carriage.

"This is Cooper. He's going to drive the carriage."

Liz smiled and then climbed inside. She watched Nikolas sit across from her.

"What's the plan?" He asked as the carriage started to move.

"When we get to the castle, let me do the talking. I'll get you up to see her."

"I'm a little nervous."

"That's understandable. But, if I have to throw my body in front of you, I promise that no harm shall touch you."

Nikolas studied her carefully. He appreciated the sentiment, but he knew that there was no way she'd be able to stop the King if he chose to kill him.

"You probably think that I am just uttering kind words, but I assure you that I am willing to fight."

Nikolas nodded. "Thank you."

Liz settled back. They would reach the castle by nightfall. Hopefully, they would make it in time."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The carriage pulled up and Liz jumped out. Nikolas followed and they ran into the castle.

Jason was coming down the stairs. Emily was not doing well at all and he was exhausted. He looked up and saw her running towards him. "Elizabeth?"

She hurled herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

He noticed a movement and looked up. "Nikolas?"

Nikolas bowed. "Prince Jason, I came as soon as I heard about Emily's condition."

Liz and Jason pulled apart.

"But if my father finds out…."

"Save your breath. I'm not going anywhere. I will not have her death on my hands."

Jason saw the determined look on his face. "Okay."

They all walked to Emily's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica was sitting on the bed next to Emily and the King was looking out the window.

"Elizabeth?" Monica said in shock. The King turned and watched them walk towards the bed.

Monica stood up. "What's going on?"

Nikolas walked past her and cradled Emily in his arms. "Emily, it's me. Please open your eyes and look at me." He said softly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alan demanded.

"Emily open your eyes now." Nikolas demanded.

Emily slowly opened her eyes as Monica gasped. "Nikolas?" She said weakly.

Nikolas smiled. "It's me. I need you to fight. Please don't leave me." He said tearfully.

Alan was beside himself. "Someone answer me."

Monica snapped out of it and looked over at him. "Alan, be quiet. This is the first times she's spoken in weeks."

"Who are you?"

Nikolas looked up at him. "My name is Nikolas and I'm in love with your daughter."

Alan and Monica were stunned.

"Are you of nobility?" Alan asked.

Nikolas shook his head. "No, but I love her and would do anything for her."

Alan's fists clenched. "Blasphemy." He yelled.

"Alan, follow me right now." Monica demanded.

Alan glared at Nikolas but finally relented and followed Monica down the hallway into another room.


	15. Chapter 15 – Fighting for What's Right

A/N – Thanks for the comments everyone! Kikimoo – I totally agree re: men and sex back then

Chapter 15 – Fighting for What's Right

Monica glared at Alan. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"I'm protecting our daughter. I don't know how this happened but I will not allow it to continue." Alan yelled.

"Our daughter's heart was so broken, that she almost died from losing him. Why is that something that you do not comprehend?"

"Please do not tell me that you are okay with our daughter dating a commoner." Alan said incredulously. "You know the rules."

"Damn the rules." Monica yelled. "Would you rather her be dead?"

Alan didn't answer. He was just beside himself.

Monica started to cry. "I cannot lose my daughter Alan, if that means going against everything we know, then so be it. Sometimes rules are made to be broken. It's not like it hasn't happened in previous monarchies."

Alan just stood there staring at her. He didn't know what to do. "She is too young to marry."

"Then let him court her. Maybe in the end they will not even fancy each other anymore. But, if you give your consent then maybe our daughter will have a fighting chance." Monica pleaded.

"Leave me." Alan said softly.

Monica touched his arm and then left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas smiled down at Emily. He had gotten her to eat some broth.

"I'm sorry." Emily said weakly.

"I'm the one that is sorry. I left you because I thought I was saving you. I don't want to ruin your life."

"How could you possibly ruin me?"

"You know the rules."

"My heart knows no such rules just love." Emily said emotionally.

"Shhhh. You must rest. I'm not leaving."

Jason and Liz watched them from across the room. They sat on a bench holding hands. "Does your father know you are here?" He asked curiously.

"No. I'm going to try to beat him home."

"When will you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Jason nodded. "Where did you find him?"

"The marketplace."

"Thank you." Jason said gratefully.

"You are most welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all quietly ate. Even Courtney was on her best behavior. AJ had filled her in on what was going on.

Alan could barely eat. He was beside himself. Monica had Nikolas eat in his quarters so Alan would not be agitated any more. He finally broke the silence. "I'm surprised that your father allowed you to travel back here so soon." He said to Elizabeth.

"He doesn't know sir. Emily was foremost on my mind and she needed help." Liz said looking down at her plate.

"So, it is you who is responsible for bringing Nikolas here." Alan said sternly.

Jason glared at him.

"Yes, it was I. And I don't have one regret."

It was Alan's turn to glare.

"I mean no disrespect my King. But, considering that Emily is on the mend, I thought her life was more important than protocol."

"Thank you Elizabeth. We are very grateful." Monica said smiling.

Alan frowned. "Speak for yourself. Elizabeth is just as rebellious as Emily."

Monica scowled.

"Father, please do not take out your ire on Elizabeth. She did the right thing and I would have done the same." Jason said.

"Perhaps none of my children are fit for the throne." Alan said angrily. "You can't keep your hands to yourself." He said to AJ much to Courtney's chagrin. "And you laugh in the face of century old rules and tradition." He said to Jason. "I bet you both knew of this all along and even encouraged it." Alan yelled. "You both are an embarrassment." He said pounding his fist on the table.

"If that is how you really feel father than you are going to be a very lonely man in the coming years." Jason said standing up. "I will not subject Elizabeth to your sharp tongue any longer." He said holding out his hand. Elizabeth placed hers in it and Jason led her to the study.

AJ stood up and led Courtney away as well.

Monica clenched her fists and glared at Alan. "Do not return to our bed tonight. You will find no comfort there. I can't even stand to look upon you right now." She said getting up and leaving the table.

Alan threw a cup across the room. He knew he had gone too far but right now, he didn't have it in him to fix it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat across from Elizabeth. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

She nodded. She could tell he was very upset with his father and assumed that it was something about that.

"When I sat with your father about courting you, he made some valid points about whether or not life as a Princess would suit you."

Jason was 2nd in line for the throne so it was more of a possibility that she would be a Princess than a Queen. It really depended on what title was bestowed upon them.

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

"You are smart and had lots of things you wished to accomplish. As my father stated, there are traditions and rules to be followed and I need you to be sure that you are willing to subject yourself to that life."

For once, Liz was at a loss for words. She understood what Jason was implying but at the same time, she couldn't fathom how she could possibly give him up.

"Do I take your quietness as a sign of unsurety?"

Liz took a deep breath. "Jason, there are times when you have to take a leap of faith. I know I had certain lofty goals, but when I met you, everything changed. It's not as though you make me want to give up my dreams. It's just now I have new dreams of a life spent with you. Besides, even though I love medicine it's just not a field that I will be able to pursue. Part of it was me being rebellious."

"Against social norms?"

"I know how that sounds considering the traditional role that I would have to play here. Maybe I'm just growing up and coming to terms with it."

Monica cleared her throat and walked into the room.

"Mother?" Jason asked.

She took a seat next to Elizabeth on the couch and took her hand. "Elizabeth, you don't have to give up all of your dreams. You can still help people and study. Maybe it's time for change in the monarchy and you can help Jason create new rules."

She paused and looked over at Jason who was looking her suspiciously. "We haven't told you this before but the reason your father was teaching you how to run the kingdom was because you are next in line to be King."

Jason frowned. "But what about AJ?"

Jason thought that both of them were being trained.

"AJ feels he is not well suited and has decided to give up the throne. He doesn't want the responsibility." Monica said sadly. AJ's heart was just not in it.

Jason stood up. "No. That is not right."

AJ walked into the room. "But it is my brother. We both know that you are more suited for the throne."

Jason didn't know what to say. It was nothing he had expected.


	16. Chapter 16 – Requited Love

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Leasmom – Thank you! Exactly Kikimoo! I would like to point out there was an actual law around 1753 which made it so that anyone in the royal family had to get permission from the King and council before they could marry a commoner. So, it's not that Alan is putting rules above family. It is the law. He doesn't have the full power to break them. And in his mind, they went behind his back so not only is he offended but he knows nothing about Nikolas because he isn't in their "circle". It's not that simple and he was in shock.

Chapter 16 – Requited Love

AJ walked up to Jason and smiled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Worry no more brother. It is the way it should be."

Jason put his hand on AJ shoulder. "I will not do it unless you are by my side brother."

AJ smiled. "Agreed."

They briefly hugged and Monica smiled. "We can't let anything tear this family apart."

They all nodded their agreement.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan walked into Emily's room. She was sleeping and he sat down next to her. He started to cry and Emily awakened. "Father?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry daughter. I am just happy that you are on the mend."

Emily reached up and touched his face. "Please do not hurt him."

"What you are asking me to do goes against everything I know." Alan said softly.

"I'm aware of that. I will leave with him if it's too much for you to bear."

"You would leave the castle and your family for him?" Alan said incredulously.

"I'm in love with him father. I chose death when I couldn't be with him so why would it surprise you that I'd choose life if I could?"

Alan's shoulders slumped. "I will talk to the council on the morrow. That is all I can promise you for now."

"Thank you father." She said holding out her arms. Alan leaned down and hugged her tightly. Emily was his heart and death was just not an option.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason were left alone to finish their discussion.

"Elizabeth, I think we both know where our relationship is leading to. I will ask you one last time. Do you think you would be happy being my Queen eventually?"

Just the word queen made her shudder. She would never have guessed that her life would have taken such a turn. "Yes because I would be with you. You make me happy Jason."

He sat next to her. "I am over the moon for you my love." He said kissing her softly.

Alan cleared his throat and walked into the room. "I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior. Please forgive me Lady Elizabeth." Alan said humbly.

"Of course King Alan. Consider it forgotten."

Alan smiled. "Thank you. May I speak to my son alone?"

Liz stood up. "Surely." She said walking from the room.

Jason watched Alan sit across from him.

"I do not know what to do my son. Your sister has me twisted in every which way."

Jason tried to make light of the situation. "She's a girl father. That is what they do."

Alan smiled. "True my son."

His smile soured. "Your mother kicked me out of the room."

Jason chuckled. "Her anger will subside while you lick your wounds."

Alan sighed. "I am going to talk to the council tomorrow."

Jason nodded. He knew it could go either way.

"Your sister told me that she is willing to leave the castle to be with him."

"What? You can't let her." Jason said loudly.

Alan put his hand up. "Settle my son. I have no intention of letting that occur."

Jason tried to relax.

"I need you to go find Nikolas and bring him to me."

Jason got up and went to Nikolas's chambers and brought him back down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Nikolas." Alan said calmly. "Please have a seat."

Nikolas nervously sat on the couch.

Jason sat beside him and Alan began to talk.

"Apparently, my daughter is in love with you."

"And I with her sir. I wish permission to marry her."

"You both have left me in quite the predicament."

Nikolas nodded.

"I will talk to the council tomorrow to see if they are agreeable. I can't guarantee that it will work to your favor."

"Understood."

"I love my daughter. I would do anything for her and I think this proves it. I do feel very disrespected that you chose to court my daughter without supervision or our approval."

"Please forgive me King Alan. It was not done out of disrespect for you or Emily.

"I guess it cannot be taken back at this point. We can only move forward. I will let you know what the council decides."

Nikolas nodded. "Thank you."

Alan watched him walk out of the room. He didn't seem like a bad man. He knew what he had to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth stood in the darkness of her bedroom looking out of the window. The moon was shining brightly over the land. She had one more day with Jason and she already felt like her heart was breaking. Hearing a creaking of her door, she turned around.

Jason slipped inside and shut it.

"Jason?" She said breathlessly. "What are you doing in here?" She whispered.

She suddenly realized she was only in her nightgown and felt slightly exposed. They were breaking every rule at that moment. She was almost relieved to see he was in his nightshirt and pants. It made her feel less improper.

"I'm sorry. I had to see you." He said walking up to her. He smiled at the state she was in and pulled her into his arms.

Liz shivered and he picked her up. "It's cold milady. You should be covered."

She stared up at him as he laid her onto the bed and covered her up.

"For the record, I'm not cold; it's just your touch that gives me the chills." She said coyly. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"I just don't know how I'm going to let you leave again." He said sitting down next to her.

"I know. I was just thinking the same."

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid that I have fallen hopelessly in love with you." Jason said touching her face. "I know that is crazy but it's the truth."

Jason felt like he had known her forever. She was perfection to him. And he had never felt this way about anyone else before.

Liz couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe that he felt as deeply for her as she did him. Sitting up she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you with every fiber of my being." Liz said earnestly.

Jason grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily. He shivered as he felt her hands go underneath his shirt and make their way up his chest. "Elizabeth." He said softly before pushing her back onto the bed and attacking her neck. He started to kiss his way down to her breasts and was about to free them when her low moan snapped him out of his passion filled haze and he ripped himself away.

"Don't stop." Liz whispered.

They stared into each other eyes.

"But we have to." He said softly.

Before Liz could respond, her door started to creak open. Jason leapt off the bed and ran behind the curtains.

Liz sat up. "Who's there?" She called out.

"It's just me." Courtney whispered.

Liz watched her walk over to the bed. "What's wrong?"

Courtney climbed up onto the bed. "Nothing, I just can't sleep and AJ's snoring could rouse the dead."

Liz chuckled.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone?"

"Not I." Liz said softly.

"At first I thought that maybe you and Jason were….visiting; for lack of a better word." Courtney said smirking.

Liz blushed. "Heavens no." She blurted out.

"What? I'm not a prude. He's handsome and those eyes and body are….exquisite. Why shouldn't you have a little taste?"

"Because it's totally improper." Liz shot back growing more uncomfortable by the second. Even Jason was frowning.

"So you have never….."

"God no." Liz said as her face grew bright red.

"Well….well. I'm surprised that a man like Jason hasn't just taken you already. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?"

Jason had to fight from groaning.

Liz nodded yes.

Courtney smiled. "Well, there is hope for you yet. Trust me. The first time was one of the worst experiences of my life. But, it gets better over time and you will grow to like it, especially if the man is skilled."

Liz didn't even know what to say. She thought it better to just let Courtney talk and maybe she would tire fast.

"Just make sure that he takes his time to help prepare you and it will feel much better."

"If you say so." Liz said. She had no idea what Courtney was blathering on about.

"Hmmm. All this talk has made me a little flushed. I think I need to go wake up AJ." Courtney said grinning.

Jason fought the urge to hurl.

She slid off of the bed. "Sweet dreams." She said before opening the doors and leaving.

Liz looked over at the curtains and Jason came out.

"That woman knows no shame." Jason said curtly. "I had no idea that women discussed such things."

Liz started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"The look on your face." She said continuing to laugh.

He pounced on her and he buried her screams with his mouth until she was melting into the bed. She could feel him growing hard against her and gasped. Jason rolled off her and stood up. "I should go."

Liz sat up. Her heart was beating so loud she felt it could be heard from afar. "Goodnight my love." She said softly.

Jason smiled. "Goodnight." He said walking towards the door.

She watched him slip out the door and fell backwards onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17 – The Votes are In

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! * Lrobinson01 – lol true * jloalso – Thank you! * starhine – lol * ilovedana53 – Thank you! * Kelsey, doralupin86 – Stay tuned! * Liasonisthebomb – No she isn't. Alan definitely came through! * Gabby1 – Nice change huh? * Virgy15 – I will keep your Courtney secret…. * Kikimoo lol he could still make her queen (you know that whole honest woman thing)

In Courtney's defense, saying someone else is hot (stating the obvious) when you're married doesn't mean your lusting after them. And you don't stop noticing men just cause your married (Steve Burton….call me lol). You guys are great! Love reading your responses!

Chapter 17 – The Votes are In

The next morning, Alan prepared himself for the council meeting. He went into his bedroom and found Monica at her dressing table.

"Good morning." He said walking towards him.

Monica didn't say anything she just continued to do her hair.

"Monica, I'm sorry. I have made amends with the children and even extended an olive branch to Nikolas. Can you ever forgive me?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Monica turned and looked at him. "Alan, you hurt me deeply yesterday but I will always love you. You have my heart and soul. Don't you know that by now?"

Alan fought a smile. "I appreciate that more than you know. I'm about to go meet with the council."

Monica stood up and hugged him. "Good luck." She said as she watched him leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The King sat down amongst the other council members.

"We understand this is about a marriage. Are Prince Jason and Lady Elizabeth betrothed?"

Alan smiled. "Not yet. But I'm hoping soon."

They all smiled. "That only leaves Princess Emily."

"As you all know, she had taken ill. It turns out her sickness was in response to her losing the man she loved."

A few of the council members turned and looked at each there. "Please proceed."

"It turns out he is a commoner." Alan said getting to the point.

There were some grumblings and some gasps.

"I see. And who may this man be?"

"Nikolas of Cambridge."

"I know of him." One of the members said loudly. "He is of good stock."

"After much talk with my daughter and Nikolas, he has made his position known and wishes to ask for Emily's hand in marriage."

"And how do you feel about this?"

"Clearly, I would rather not lose my daughter which I'm afraid will be the result if their request for betrothal would be denied." Alan said evenly.

"If we are all to agree to this, then Nikolas would need to be given title."

"Also, if something were to happen to your sons, we also need to take in consideration that Emily could be Queen."

"If that were to happen, Nikolas would just be considered a Prince." Alan added. "He has no rights to the throne."

"Well, if you are agreeable to it…I still believe it's not for the best, but it's your daughter. I won't go against you."

"All in favor."

Everyone gave their yeas and nays and it was tallied. "It appears that the yeas have it."

Alan nodded. "Thank You."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alan walked into Emily's bedroom. Nikolas was sitting by the bed and they were talking.

She looked over. "Father?"

"I bring you both news." He said quietly.

Emily nervously awaited it.

"We have agreed that Nikolas may ask for your hand in marriage."

Emily grinned. "Thank you so much father." She said before staring at Nikolas. He held her hand and squeezed it.

"However, it will not be without rules."

"We'll do anything father."

"I will not permit Nikolas to ask until he has properly courted you for 6 months."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"From there, I would like you to wait at least another 3 months before marrying. You are young Emily and I don't think anything I've asked is unreasonable."

Nikolas stood up and walked over to him and bowed. "Thank you so much Your Majesty."

Alan still wasn't totally convinced he was doing the right thing, but family meant everything to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason rode their horses into the forest and then stopped at a clearing. Jason hopped down first and then helped her off.

"That was so much fun." She said grinning. They had slipped off when no one was paying attention.

Jason tied the horses up and then grabbed a blanket he had put under a satchel and laid it on the ground. He sat down first and she sat down in between his legs and leaned her back into his chest.

"It's beautiful out here." She said gazing towards the forest.

"You're beautiful." He said kissing her head.

She turned on her side so she could look up at him. "I feel spoiled getting to see you so soon."

Jason smiled. "You're quite remarkable. You managed to find Nikolas, save Emily, and make me beyond happy in the blink of an eye."

Liz grinned. "I consider Emily like a sister. I would do anything for her."

"What about for me?" He asked with smirk.

"I would do anything for you as well. All you have to do is ask."

"Every time I look at you I found something else to love about you."

Elizabeth blushed as Jason peered into her eyes intently before dipping his head down and claiming her lips. Their mouths fused together as both of their bodies started to react to their passion.

Liz turned in his arms further and pushed him down onto the ground and straddled him. Jason groaned at the contact. "Elizabeth." He said huskily.

"Yes Jason?" She said coyly knowing that she was driving him crazy.

He reached up and touched her breasts as she shuddered at his touch. "Two can play at this."

She started to move a little which made Jason growl. "You're killing me woman." He said as he flipped her onto her back as she laughed. He held himself off of her with his arms which made their bodies have even more contact and Liz felt a jolt go through her body as he was pressed up against her. He groaned and rolled onto the ground next to her, she protested. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your virginity." He said panting.

She rolled onto her side and playfully ran her fingers down his chest and when she got closer to his belt Jason grabbed her hand.

"Elizabeth, please you're going to drive me mad. I only have so much control."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just want you so badly." She said quietly laying back.

He kissed her gently trying to sooth her embarrassment. And of course, they were right back where they had started.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you. But, I want our first time to be special. I want it to be our wedding night and then I promise you that I will please you over….," He stopped to kiss her, "and over again."

Elizabeth shuddered. "Okay. I will try not to tempt you so much."

Jason grinned. "I'm not sure if I'm okay with that either."

Elizabeth laughed. "Make up your mind. Do you want me or not."

"Oh God Elizabeth, I always want you. No matter what you're doing, your body calls to me and I long to be inside of you." He said devilishly.

"Such talk is not helping our cause."

"Neither did you trying to touch me."

Liz blushed.

Jason stood up. "Come on. We should be getting back before father sends out a patrol."

Liz took his hand and stood up. Jason helped her back up onto her horse and untied it.

"Last one back is a vacuous trollop." Liz said urging the horse go.

Jason untied his horse and hopped on and tried to chase her down.

They got off their horses and walked towards the castle and walking towards them was Liz's father.


	18. Chapter 18 – Caught

A/N – You guys had me laughing! Thanks for the comments! Kelsey – Stay tuned! * Kikimoo – He won't get a title until they are married and then he can accept the title of Earl or no title at all, since Emily is not first in line to the throne. Lol I did a lot of research for this story.

Chapter 18 – Caught

Jeffrey was beyond upset that Elizabeth had taken off. He had come home early to spend more time with her and when he found her missing, he completely lost it. Ruby had to finally come clean before he called the authorities.

He angrily strode up to them followed by Monica, who had been speaking to him prior. She had tried to calm him and explain the situation with Emily but Jeffrey didn't care. He thought Elizabeth was out of control.

"Father…" Elizabeth started to speak but Jeffrey cut her off.

"Come with me now." He demanded.

Grabbing her arm he began to drag her towards the carriage.

Jason ran up behind them. "Please don't be angry with Elizabeth."

Jeffrey stopped and turned towards Jason. "You are the cause of all of this. Do you not understand that I just got her back? If you weren't in the picture, she wouldn't have accompanied Nikolas. I came home and yet again my daughter was missing. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" He yelled.

Jason grimaced. "Please sir. Don't be mad at her. She was just trying to save my sister's life."

Jeffrey growled and pushed Jason backwards which caused several guards to move towards them. Monica stepped in between them and called the guards off.

"Please Jeffrey, you need to calm down. I understand that your upset and why. But, there is no need to take this out on my son."

Liz spoke up. "She's right. This is all my fault. I made the decision to come here. Jason didn't even know."

Jeffrey swung around and looked at her. "I don't even know who you are anymore. Ever since you fell for Jason you have completely changed. You are rash and impulsive. You have completely lost focus."

Elizabeth didn't even know what to say. She stuttered and said, "You are treating me like a child. I am a grown woman."

"I'm beginning to think that this union is a complete mistake."

Jason's heart sunk.

"Father, you don't know what you are saying. Please stop this tirade before you say something that you cannot take back." Liz cried out.

Jeffrey's eyes seemed to turn darker. "This courtship is off. We will return home and both of you will have no further contact." He bellowed as Elizabeth gasped and Jason got a murderous look in his eye.

"No." Elizabeth yelled as Jeffrey dragged her off.

Jason started to give chase but Monica held him back. "No Jason. You need to leave him be."

"You expect me to just let him drag her away like that and not fight for her."

Monica took his face in her hands. "He needs time. He will come to his senses. Now is not the time to anger him further."

Jason's chest physically hurt. He was having trouble breathing and Monica made him sit on the ground. Johnny had seen the whole exchange and ran over to him and tried to get him to calm down.

Meanwhile, Jeffrey pushed Elizabeth into the carriage. She was sobbing and purposely sat across from him wanting nothing to do with him. He was breaking her heart.

Jeffrey tried to ignore her sobs. She had brought this on herself. He did not feel he was wrong.

They traveled in silence for 4 hours.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stood up and walked out of the sitting room. He had sat there for an hour and after breaking three glasses he finally growled and stormed out of the castle. He strode over to the stables. "Get my horse ready." He yelled.

Johnny tried to stop him. "Your mother is going to have a fit if she learns about this."

"I don't care. I love her and there is no way I'm staying away from her. She is my heart."

Johnny stared at Jason. Frankly, he was still trying to come to grips with the fact that Jason was love drunk. He wasn't use to it and it was confusing him to no end. "If you are determined to destroy your life by doing something as foolish as you're about to do, then I will not let you do it alone."

"Fine." Jason said quietly. He was in no mood for company. But, he still wasn't stupid enough to travel without a guard especially at night. He prepared his horse and they took off towards Rothsbury.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The sky was growing dark and the coachman stopped so he could speak to the Duke.

"Milord, it is almost nightfall and we still have a ways to the nearest town." He said with concern.

The Duke sighed. "We have no choice, continue on." He said tentatively. He hadn't thought about the fact that they wouldn't make it home by nightfall. There were risks involved with night travel and he hoped that they would not meet with any harm.

About 20 minutes later, he heard the sound of a musket and the carriage came to a screeching halt. Elizabeth sat up and felt the panic start to rise. She looked over at her father who pleaded with her with his eyes. After pausing for a moment, she moved over and sat next to him. The doors of the carriage flew open and they were pulled out onto the road.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The man sneered.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. It was the same man that had taken her before.

"I knew you'd come back to me." Anthony said smiling.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"My demise was clearly exaggerated my puppet." He said touching her cheek. "John won't be happy about this but I just can't help myself. You are so beautiful."

Jeffery made a move towards him and another man struck him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Father." Liz yelled.

Anthony dragged her away. "Take his money and then let us go." He barked before pushing her back into the carriage.

"Yes Sire." One of the men said with a smirk.

The carriage took off and Jeffrey was robbed and left for dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Johnny came upon the scene. He jumped down and rushed to check for a pulse.

Jeffrey stirred and weakly looked up at Jason. "He took her."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"The man who tried to steal her the first time. He took our carriage and fled with her." He said as tears built up in his eyes. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"We need to get out of here." Jason said firmly.

"Leave me. You must go find Elizabeth."

"I can't just leave you here to die." He said softly. "Elizabeth would be devastated."

"She hates me now anyway."

Jason tried to pull him up. "Nonsense, she's just angry with you."

Jeffrey's head was pounding.

Johnny spoke up. "Milo and Cody should be coming upon us any second. I had them follow us just in case."

Jason nodded. "I know."

He had heard them at one point. And right on cue, they appeared.

"Milo, you two need to get Jeffrey back to the castle. He's been hurt."

"Yes, milord." Milo said moving him to the horse.

They all helped get Jeffrey onto the horse.

"Jeffrey, can you describe the man?"

"He was older and had gray hair. He mentioned someone named John who wouldn't be happy with him. And they called him sire."

Johnny thought it could possibly be a smuggler or yeoman.

"Let's head to the next town. We'll see if anyone is around to ask about this thief's whereabouts.

"Find her quickly Prince Jason or I'm afraid he's going to do something vile to her." Jeffrey said noting the memory of the man's infatuation.

Jason nodded and they took off towards Wilshire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The only people they found, due to the late hour, were prostitutes and drunks. They stopped someone. "You there." Johnny said to a woman who was staggering about.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked grinning.

"We were wondering if you knew an older man with gray hair who had a brother or son named John."

"You two are gorgeous." The woman said. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

Jason rolled his eyes. They moved on and asked a few other people but no one was in any condition to answer them. All but defeated they turned their horses in the direction they had come from and someone stepped out of an alley.

Johnny moved his horse in between Jason and the man. "Show yourself." He yelled.

The man stepped out of the shadows and approached them. "I heard you asking about a man."

Johnny nodded. "You will be rewarded for your help."

The man nodded. "There is a man who lives over the hill there." He said pointing. "He is a thief and a murderer. He charges us to do business here. A mean one he is and he has a son named John and a daughter named Claudia. His name is Anthony Zacchara but he actually goes by last name of the man he killed who owned the property previously, which is Zachary."

"Does he have a lot of men?"

The man nodded. "Yes sir."

Jason knew that he and Johnny wouldn't be able to do this on their own.

"Do you need help sir?" The man asked.

"Yes. You see he has taken the woman I love and I must find them before he harms her."

The man nodded. "If you're willing to pay, I can get you 15 men by morning. They might be a little worse for wear, but they are all good shots."

Jason nodded. "I will assure you that they will be compensated well. Is there a place we can sleep for a few hours?"

"I got a barn but you're welcome to. I know it's not the castle but….."

"So, you know who I am?"

"Yes Milord, I'm sorry but I wasn't sure if you wanted that known."

"I have no problem sleeping in a barn. Show us the way please and thank you for your help."

The man nodded and led them to his barn.


	19. Chapter 19 – Protection

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! So happy you guys are enjoying the story.

Chapter 19 – Protection

Anthony grinned at Elizabeth. "I will so enjoy taking your virginity."

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" She asked trying not to let him see her fear.

"Because I can practically smell your innocence." He said leering at her.

Liz glared at him. The thought of him even touching her made her want to bathe.

"Now now, don't get your bloomers all in a bunch. I can't promise to be gentle, but you will grow to like it eventually."

The coach came to a stop and he roughly shoved her out of it. She fell to the ground and cried out as her ankle twisted.

"Get up."

"I can't walk you old prat." She yelled.

Anthony started to drag her and she screamed out in pain and John came running out the house.

"What the hell?" He yelled running towards Elizabeth.

"She's fine. She's lying." Anthony said.

John bent down to Elizabeth who was crying. "Are you alright?"

Liz looked up into John's big brown eyes. "I'm afraid I've twisted my ankle."

"Put your arms around my neck." He said with a smile.

Liz nodded and did so. John picked her up and carried her inside. He put her on a sofa and propped her foot up. Slowly he eased off her shoe and Liz grimaced.

"Sorry." He said softly touching her ankle. "It's swollen. You will have to rest it. I think we have some Epsom salt we can soak it in."

He started to leave. "Please don't leave me. That man is threatening to take me to his bed."

John rolled his eyes. "If he tries, I will strangle him with my bare hands." He said convincingly. "Don't worry, your virtue is safe."

"Why are you helping me?"

John shrugged. "My father is not a nice man. I am stuck here but you don't deserve that same fate."

"And you do?"

Elizabeth could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Yes milady, I do." He said getting up and walking out of the room. He went into the kitchen and Anthony was sitting at the table.

"How's the patient?"

"She's fine and you are to go nowhere near her." He growled.

"She's mine John, you need to…"

John grabbed a knife and held it against his father's throat. "I will slit you from navel to neck if you lay one hand on her. Am I clear?"

Anthony was livid. "Yes."

John backed away and grabbed the Epsom salt and a pail. He went outside to fetch some water leaving Anthony to think about what he was going to do to get Elizabeth.

He walked back into the living room. "I see you have bewitched my son. But I can tell you right now that you will be mine by tomorrow night." He spat out before turning and walking away.

Elizabeth tried not to cry but she could hold back no longer. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this quandary.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John carried the pail into the kitchen and then went to get Elizabeth. He found her crying and he was immediately concerned. "Did he do something while I was gone?"

His niceness just made Elizabeth cry even more. John pulled her into him and let her cry. "I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over. "Don't cry."

All cried out, she finally lifted her head and looked up at him and told him what Anthony said.

"Then I will sneak you out of here before daybreak."

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you ride a horse?"

"Yes."

"Good because a carriage will just slow us down."

"Where will you take me?"

"I have a friend in Chester. He will know what to do."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay."

He picked her up and took her into the kitchen and let her soak her foot. When they were finished he suggested that they sleep.

"Where shall I sleep?" She asked nervously.

"In my bed."

Liz tensed up and Johnny smiled. She had to admit, he did have a great smile. She was most appreciative of his kindness and hoped to be reunited with Jason soon.

"Don't worry. There is a sofa in the room. I will sleep on it."

He carried her to his bed and sat her down. He left for a moment and came back with a sleeping gown for her to wear. "It's my sister's." He said softly.

"Um, I'll need some help." She said blushing. There was no way she could get out of her dress on her own.

John couldn't help himself and grinned. He walked over to her and reached behind her and undid the rope binding her. "There." he said moving backwards. "I'll give you some time." He said leaving.

Liz quickly got out of the dress and laid it on a chair. She put on the sleeping gown and got into the bed and covered up.

John soon came back into the room and settled onto the sofa. "Goodnight milady." He said softly.

"Good night." Liz said closing her eyes.

None of them slept very well and morning crept up on them quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason met in the square. A dozen or so very tired and possibly still drunk, men stood before him.

"I need you to help me retrieve the woman I love. She has been taken by Anthony Zachary."

There was a groan throughout the crowd.

"You will be handsomely compensated for your bravery. Now, who is in?"

Noone left and one by one they all said "I'm in".

All of them didn't mind seeking revenge against Anthony.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. If you should find Anthony, take him alive if possible. He's mine."

They all nodded yes.

"Let's be off then." Jason said climbing up on his horse. The other men did the same and they galloped towards Anthony's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John woke up Elizabeth. "Come on milady, we must go." He said shaking her gently.

She woke up startled and it took a minute for her to get her bearings.

He threw her dress at her. "We must hurry."

Liz stood up and grimaced a little. Her ankle was still a little sore. "Turn around." She said.

John did so and Liz got into her dress. He helped cinch her in and then took her hand and led her downstairs. They hurried to the barn where John had already prepared the horses. He helped her onto to hers first and once he was ready they took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Upon waking, Monica was directed to Jeffrey's room.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She asked running towards him.

"I'm fine my Queen. I have a headache and a big knot, but I'll live."

"Where is Elizabeth?"

Sadness overtook Jeffrey. "I'm afraid a very bad man took her. It was the same one who absconded with her the first time."

Monica gasped. "I'm so sorry Jeffrey."

"No, it is I who is sorry. If I hadn't of lost my temper, she would probably be safe. I was the one who insisted on travelling at nightfall." He said quietly.

"We all make mistakes. You mustn't be so hard on yourself. I am beyond worried about Jason. But if anyone is going to find her, it will be him. He loves her." She said earnestly.

Jeffrey nodded. "That he does."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anthony awoke to gunfire. He scrambled to get up and grabbed a gun from the corner of his room and hastily ran down the steps. When he got to the bottom, a butt of a gun was pressed into his temple.

"Don't move." Jason said sneering.

Anthony dropped the gun. "Why all the ill will?" He said grinning.

"You took something that didn't belong to you."

Anthony shrugged. "You'll have to give me more than that. I take a lot of things."

"It's not a thing, it's a woman."

Anthony let out a drawn out, "Ah."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know actually. The last time I saw her she was with my son John who stole her from me."

Jason felt the bile rise in his stomach. He looked up and saw Johnny walk towards him. "Tie him up somewhere."

Johnny nodded and grabbed Anthony.

Jason ran upstairs and went room by room. He stepped into John's room and had turned to leave when something caught his eye. He went over to the nightstand and Elizabeth had left a necklace. He had seen her wear it before. It was a locket that had a lock of her mother's hair in it. She had been here and slept in this bed. He prayed it was alone. If this John person had hurt her, Jason would rip him apart with his bare hands.


	20. Chapter 20 – Man Down

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! LiasonLuv, Starhine, Kelsey, Liasonisthebomb, You'll find out more about John later. Ilovedana53, jloalso, doralupin86, lrobinson01, Virgy15 – Glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Chapter 20 – Man Down

Jason punched Anthony in the face. "Where would he take her?" He shouted. Jason was quickly losing patience with the silly old man.

Suddenly, shots started to ring out and Jason fell to the ground.

Johnny yelled at him to stay down and he raced outside and managed to shoot the perpetrator dead. Running back into the barn, he ran to Jason who was struggling to get up.

Johnny grabbed him and made him sit. "Where are you hit Milord?" He asked nervously knowing that if Jason died under his watch then he had just signed his own death sentence.

"My arm." Jason said grimacing. The powder burned his flesh and more than anything he was just really pissed off.

Johnny grabbed a piece of cloth that was lying on the ground and ripped it. He tied it above the wound and then helped Jason to his feet. "He knows nothing." Jason said panting.

"Milord, you need a doctor."

Jason tried to shake off the pain. "The next town over is Chester. We'll go there and check to see if John took her there. I also know of a doctor who can look after me."

Johnny nodded. "What should we do with him?"

"Kill him." Jason said stumbling out of the barn.

Some of the other men helped him onto his horse. They all heard a gunshot. Johnny came walking out of the barn. He got on his horse and threw them a bag of coins. "Thank you for your help!"

They cheered and Johnny and Jason headed towards Wade.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John knocked on the door of a house.

After some cursing, the door flew open and a hung over older man opened it. "John, what are you doing here?"

He pulled Elizabeth into view. "Running from my father."

His Uncle Rudy smiled. "What's new?" He said sarcastically. Holding the door open they went inside.

From the sitting room, Elizabeth watched them argue. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Uncle Rudy walked towards her with some water. "Milady, have a drink. You must be thirsty after your ride. I'll prepare some breakfast."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said taking the glass.

A few minutes later, John appeared. "We can't stay here long. We'll eat and then my Uncle Rudy said we can stay in his barn a few minutes away. He doesn't want a war with my father over you."

Liz nodded.

"It will buy us some time and then we will see about returning you home."

Liz smiled for the first time in a long time. "Home sounds great."

John smiled. "You're very beautiful, you must be betrothed."

"Not yet. But, I am being courted." She said blushing.

John grinned. "Well, then I'm sure he is beyond himself with worry."

Liz nodded. "I'm sure. I just hope my father is well after our run in with your father."

John watched her brief sunny disposition turn to melancholy. "I hope you get all of your wishes."

Uncle Rudy called for them and they head for the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason fought his exhaustion as they rode hard. He needed to get to her. She was all that mattered.

Johnny watched him almost teeter a few times and had to grab him and pull him upright. He was worried but he knew there was no way he could get Jason to stop. So, he did his best to keep him safe and they pushed on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John and Liz finished breakfast and then they said their goodbyes. When they had gotten to their horses, he ran back towards the house and Elizabeth ripped a piece of fabric off the hemline of her skirt and left it on a hook. She had no idea if anyone would look in the barn but she hoped that they would and find her clue. She smiled as she looked at her initials on the fabric and placed it on a hook near the door. There was no doubt in her mind that Jason would eventually find her.

John came back and they climbed up on their horses and he led the way to the barn.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Johnny finally made it to Chester. Jason knew that he needed help right away and directed Johnny to the doctor's house. They rode up to it and Jason almost fell off of his horse. Johnny helped him down and almost dragged him to the house. The door flew open and Jason looked at the doctor's wife who was aghast.

"Help me. Please." He said collapsing in Johnny's arms.

She called for her husband and he ran towards the Prince. They got him into the house and laid him on the couch.

"We need to get his shirt and jacket off." The doctor said.

Johnny lifted Jason up as the doctor got the jacket off. They cut his undershirt and it revealed the wound.

"The bullet is still in there." He said softly.

Johnny nodded. "Do you have any alcohol in case he awakes?"

His wife nodded and ran to fetch it along with some clean towels.

The doctor got his medical bag. He was deeply concerned. He could tell the wound was infected and they could easily lose him.

He quickly poured some alcohol into the wound which made Jason bolt up. Johnny held him down the best he could.

"Jason, we need to get the bullet out. You must keep still."

Jason grimaced. The alcohol seared him and he knew it was only going to get worse.

Johnny poured some whisky down his throat and then Adeline handed him a cloth to put in his mouth.

"Bite down on this." She said softly.

Jason opened his mouth and bit down hard.

The doctor stuck the tweezers in and Jason began to yell into the cloth and clench his fists.

"This is it Jason. I'm going to pull it out." He said pausing.

Jason nodded wearily. He yelled as the doctor pulled the bullet out. And when he poured alcohol into the wound again Jason finally passed out from exhaustion.

The doctor finished up as quickly as he could. He put a bandage on Jason's arm and then cleaned up. Adeline ran and got a wet cloth and wiped Jason's face and neck.

"He's warm Harry." She said looking over at her husband.

Harry nodded. "He'll be feverish for a while. He might have a slight infection."

Harry had did his best to clean the wound. He planned on irrigating it with alcohol ever few hours.

Johnny looked over at the doctor. "Is he going to make it?"

"I hope so. He's young and strong. So, we'll have to pray for the best. I must warn you though, if the infection gets any worse, he may not make it."

Johnny nodded. Jason was a friend and if he died, Johnny would be devastated.

The doctor poured some whisky in two glasses and handed one to Johnny. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Johnny drank it down and then told him everything.

"Well, I believe there are some relations to that family at the other end of town. His name is Rudolph or Rudy."

Johnny knew he couldn't approach him alone. He knew nothing of John and wasn't sure why he had taken Elizabeth. "Do you know anything about John?"

"A little. He seems nice enough. From what I understand, Anthony is quite a tyrant. I don't think John would hurt Elizabeth though."

"I'll go over there in the morning." Johnny said.

At that moment, there was knocking on the door. The doctor jumped up and answered it. "Johnny." He called out.

Johnny ran to the door and found Milo, Francis, Cody, and a few other men. He grinned. "You are all a sight for sore eyes. Francis, take them out to the barn. Milo and Cody, follow me. "

Johnny, Milo, and Cody, lifted Jason and took him upstairs. They gently placed him on a bed and stepped back.

"He doesn't look good." Milo said softly.

"I know. He has an infection. Hopefully in time, it will clear."

Francis came up behind them. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"We think she may be across town. I was thinking we'd go at daybreak and catch him off guard."

Francis nodded. "You guys go get some food and rest. We all need to be in top form. I'll stay up here with Jason." The older man said firmly. "Send one of the men back to the castle to report."

Cody nodded and left.

A few minutes later Adeline brought Francis some food. She wiped Jason down again.

"How's his fever?" Francis asked between bites.

"He's still warm. It's going to be a long night. I need you to wipe him down occasionally. I'll leave the basin and some rags.

Jason started to mutter. "Elizabeth." He yelled as he started to thrash.

Francis put his food down and tried to settle him to no avail. He looked up at Adeline. "Pretend you're Elizabeth." He whispered.

She nodded and gently rubbed her fingers over his forehead. "I'm here Jason, it's alright." She said softly.

Jason started to settle and she continued talking to him until he stilled.

"Thank you." Francis said gratefully.

Adeline nodded and left the room. She went downstairs and took the drink out of her husband's hand and downed it.

Harry chuckled. "That bad?"

"If he doesn't make it…" She said unable to finish the sentence.

Harry squeezed her hand. "He has too."

Adeline sighed and went to the kitchen to clean up. She hated seeing Prince Jason so stricken. Her mind wandered as she wondered how Elizabeth was doing.


	21. Chapter 21 – Bad News Spreads

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest (yes he will be one lol) and ilovedana53 asked for another chapter for today! So, here's another for you. And by the way, the story will be a few chapters longer than what I said before.

Chapter 21 – Bad News Spreads

Elizabeth followed John into the barn. He hung the lantern and looked around.

"I'm sorry for the accommodations." He said smiling. "But, this is the best I can do under short notice."

"Understood." Liz said watching him put a blanket down on the hay.

He held out his hand and she took it. He led her over to the blanket and she laid down. John laid down next to her.

"So, where are you from?" He asked curiously.

"Rothsbury."

"Ah, I have been there once before."

"I love it there." Elizabeth said smiling. She missed her meadow and Georgie. She wished that she hadn't been so willful and had stayed home. But, it was too late for that and her father could be dead because of it.

Johnny sensed the change in her mood. "Tomorrow, I will do some inquiries and see if Anthony is looking for us. Don't worry. I'll get you home safely. I promise."

Liz looked over at him. "I don't know how I will thank you."

Johnny grinned. "Please do not dwell on it. My father should have never taken you or hurt your father. I owe you milady."

Liz smiled. "You are still my hero. My father will be very pleased." She shifted slightly. "Why do you stay with your father if he's so horrible?"

"To protect my sister. I sent her away because my father threatened to kill her. It's the only way I can keep an eye on him."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Claudia. She's crazy but she's fierce and loyal." He said smiling.

"I'd love to meet her some day."

John smiled. "She lives in Kent."

"I don't think I've ever been there." Elizabeth said trying to think.

"We should get some sleep. We might have a long journey tomorrow." Johnny said softly.

Liz sighed. That sounded really good to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max ran into the castle. He hated having to rouse the King and Queen so early but he had to let them know. He ran up the stairs and stood in front of their guard.

"It is of utmost importance that I report to the King some very troubling news." He said quickly.

"The King asked not to be disturbed."

"This is about Prince Jason. He is hurt. I must speak with him now."

The guard sighed. "You awake him. It will be your hide." He said stepping aside.

Max took a deep breath and banged on the door until King Alan finally flung it open. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled.

Max took a few steps back but the other guard pushed him forward.

"King Alan, I regret to inform you that Prince Jason has been shot."

A loud gasp came from Monica who jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. She ran to Alan's side. "What do you mean he was shot?"

"Prince Jason tried to rescue Lady Elizabeth and he was shot. They got him to a doctor who removed the bullet but he hasn't awakened and he has an infection Your Highness." Max said almost out of breath.

Alan didn't even know what to say. He was in shock.

AJ had heard the commotion and was running down the hall towards them. "What is going on?"

"Prince Jason has been shot and his wound is infected."

AJ felt like all the air had been sucked out of him.

"Did you see him?"

"No Your Highness. They moved him upstairs and that is all I know."

"Where is Lady Elizabeth?" Monica asked.

"She is still missing Your Highness. I have no news of her yet but they think they might know where she is and were prepared to move this morning."

AJ almost growled. "You need to take me to him."

Max nodded. "They are in Wade, Milord."

AJ knew that would be a day's journey. "Are you able to ride again?" He asked noting that Max looked exhausted.

Monica interjected. "We'll all go. Max can nap while someone else leads the horses."

"I'll do it mother." AJ said.

"If we go now, we can be there by the afternoon." Monica said.

"Prepare the carriage and horses." He said to the other guard.

AJ went back to his room. There was no way in hell he was going to allow his brother die.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis wearily looked over at Jason. The sun was just starting to rise and it had been a long fitful night.

Adeline walked into the room and nodded at Francis and started tending to Jason. She wiped him down again and she looked over at Francis. "I need to get his shirt off. He has sweated right through it."

Francis took out a knife and basically cut the shirt and then he lifted Jason up as Adeline pulled it out from under him.

"Thank you."

Francis walked out of the room to go make sure everyone was awake.

Adeline wiped down Jason's chest and arms and felt his forehead. He was still feverish.

"You have to get better Milord." She said gently before leaving the room.

She was beyond worried. Jason still hadn't awakened and that just would not do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up to find that at some point in the night she had moved into John's arms. She quickly moved back onto her side and turned away from him. John smiled at her properness and then pretended to still be asleep for a few minutes as to not embarrass her.

He finally yawned and sat up.

Liz stirred.

"Good morning Milady." Johnny said before standing up.

Liz looked up at him. "Good morning."

"I'll go fetch some food. Wait here." He said leading his horse outside.

Liz stood up and looked around. She waited until she heard him leave and ventured outside. There was a well and she lowered the bucket and brought it back up and was delighted to see there was water. She tasted it and smiled. She drank some more and then used some of the water to freshen up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Francis and the men surrounded Rudy's house. He came outside to use the outhouse and got the scare of his life.

"Halt." Cody yelled out before tackling the man.

He pinned him down and Milo helped tie his hands.

Johnny yanked Rudy up and they put him on the steps. "Where is Elizabeth?" He yelled.

Rudy knew they were Royal guards and he realized that John would be in danger. "I don't know an Elizabeth." He said evenly.

Johnny punched him. "Perhaps you know her now?"

Rudy spit out some blood. They went back and forth for a few minutes and he still refused to give up John's location.

Cody came back with the piece of cloth Elizabeth had left and finally Rudy decided to could no longer hold out. "I will only tell you if you promise not to hurt John. He rescued Lady Elizabeth and has done nothing to hurt her. He doesn't know that his father is dead. They are hiding to avoid him."

Johnny let go of Rudy's collar and he fell back onto the porch.

"No harm will come to John as long as Lady Elizabeth is safe." Johnny said loudly. "I give you my word."

"They are a few minutes away. Follow that path until you get to a barn. They are in there."

"Thank you." Johnny said. "Untie him and let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John could see the barn and Elizabeth standing outside. He waved and then suddenly realized that there were horses behind him. Elizabeth started to panic and ran and John galloped beside her and bent over and whisked her up in front of him as their breakfast fell to the ground. He urged the horse to move faster and Johnny and his men gave chase. Elizabeth was scared to death. But then all of a sudden Johnny yelled, "Halt, Royal Guard."

Elizabeth gasped. She turned her head. "John stop, it's okay. They have come for me."

He looked down at her confused. He knew he couldn't outrun them so he slowed.

Elizabeth slipped down from the saddle and John followed.

Johnny jumped down from the horse and Elizabeth ran towards him and hurled herself into his arms. He laughed and spun her around as she clung to him. Placing her back down on the ground, he grinned and said, "That really wasn't lady like at all."

She playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm so happy to see you."

"And I you." He said smiling.

Milo moved towards Johnny and Liz stopped him. "Don't hurt him. He saved me."

Johnny walked towards John and held out his hand. "Thank you for rescuing Lady Elizabeth."

John shook his hand. "I did what I thought was right."

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father was killed."

John sighed. He knew he probably should be sad but he was finally free.

Liz touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

John smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. You need to get back to your father."

Liz turned back to Johnny. "Is he….."

Johnny cut her off. "He's well milady and resting at the castle."

Liz frowned. "How in the world did he get there?"

"Prince Jason left to find you about an hour after you left."

Liz gasped. "He did?"

"Yes. He just couldn't live without you."

John's mouthed dropped open. "Prince Jason is the man who is courting you?"

Liz turned to him and chuckled at his expression. "Yes." She said gleefully.

Johnny cleared his throat and Liz turned to look at him. His expression turned melancholy and Liz touched his arm. "What is it?" She said quietly.

"I regret to inform you that Prince Jason has been shot."

The color drained from Liz's face and John caught her as she started to collapse.


	22. Chapter 22 – Together Again

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! LiasonLuv – No but he'll turn up later. Jloalso – I have other plans for John since Em is already taken.

Chapter 22 – Together Again

They moved Liz onto the blanket in the barn until they were able to wake her.

She woke up with a start. "Jason." She yelled.

Johnny grabbed her shoulders. "It's alright. I'll take you to him."

Liz nodded and Johnny helped her up. They walked outside and John was standing there.

"I guess this is goodbye Milady." He said holding out his hand.

Liz ignored it and gave him a big hug. "Thank you again."

John smiled and watched her get onto Johnny's horse. Johnny waved and they all trotted away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into the doctor's house.

"Lady Elizabeth. It's good to see you awake. " Harry said smiling.

Liz smiled. "I understand you took great care of me."

"It was my pleasure. Come, I'm sure you want to see the Prince."

Liz nodded. "How is he?"

"He still is unconscious and has a fever. I'm hoping your presence will help him."

Liz followed him into Jason's bedroom. Adeline was wiping him down and looked up and smiled. "Well hello." She said walking over to Elizabeth and hugging her. "It's great to see you healthy and well."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me and Prince Jason."

Adeline nodded. "Go see him. He keeps calling out your name and I'm afraid I don't do a very good impression of you."

Liz nodded and walked over to the bed. Jason was shirtless and the sight almost took her breath away. She sat down next to him and held his hand. She gently touched his forehead which was warm and then kissed it. "I'm here my love. I will take care of you I promise. I just need you to get better." She said emotionally as tears began to fall down her cheeks. There was no way that this would end in his death. She couldn't go on without him.

She kept talking to him and kissing his face and soon she felt him weakly squeeze her hand.

Liz grinned. "I felt that my love. I need you to fight your way back to me."

She forgot that Francis was in the room and she looked up and he smiled at her.

"I knew if he heard your voice and felt your touch that he would respond. Thank you Milady. I was starting to give up hope. Prince Jason is like a son to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Liz smiled back. "I'm glad that I could help." She stood up and found some paper and a pen. "Francis, can you get me these things. It's important."

She scribbled down some herbs and things for a remedy. He nodded and took off. Adeline helped him hunt them down and then he got them to Elizabeth as fast as he could.

Liz mixed several herbs together in some liquid and took them back upstairs to Jason. She undid his bandage and poured a mixture into Jason's wound and then cleaned it and re-bandaged it.

Liz stayed with him for hours, only leaving when Adeline forced her to come downstairs and eat something. Her devotion to him made them all smile.

"She really is perfect for him." Harry said standing in the hallway watching Elizabeth care for Jason.

Adeline nodded. "She will make a great Queen some day."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They hurried downstairs thinking it was just one of the Royal Guard.

Harry swung open the door and almost had a heart attack. "Prince Alan." He said in awe. Adeline curtsied and Harry bowed.

Alan held out his hand and Harry shook it. "Hello. You must be the doctor. Is my son okay?"

Monica pushed next to him. "Yes, how is he?"

Harry opened the door so they could walk inside. He closed it after Prince AJ entered.

"The Prince is still unconscious. He has a fever but it's not as bad as it was before. Johnny found Lady Elizabeth and ever since she has arrived, he seems to be doing much better."

Monica smiled.

"She has been tending to him all morning and afternoon. He did squeeze her hand."

Alan smiled. "Good."

Adeline moved forward. "I am Adeline, Harry's wife. I will take you to them Your Majesty." She said to Monica.

They all followed her up the stairs and Liz looked up and grinned.

She ran towards Monica and she hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad that you are alright Elizabeth." Monica said warmly.

AJ smiled.

Alan patted her on the shoulder and walked towards Jason. He sat down next to him and took his hand. "Jason, it's your father. I just want you to know that we are all here for you."

Jason gave him a weak squeeze.

Alan almost burst into tears. Monica reached down and kissed Jason on the forehead. "I'm here my son and I love you so much. Please get better."

AJ stepped forward. "I'm here to brother. We need you well."

They spent a little while longer talking to him and then they went downstairs. It was dinnertime and Adeline was trying to throw together some more food. She knew she would be feeding the men but she had no idea she'd be feeding the King and Queen. She was a nervous wreck.

They all sat at the table. Harry poured some wine into their glasses and they feasted on stew and bread.

"This is delicious Adeline." Monica said eating the stew.

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Adeline is a very good cook." Harry added.

"That she is." Elizabeth said smiling.

Elizabeth hurried to finish so that she go upstairs to Jason.

Monica watched her disappear. "Their love is beautiful to watch isn't it?" She said to no one in particular.

"It is." Adeline answered. "They make a very handsome couple."

"I'm hoping that all this near death melodrama will speed up their nuptials."

AJ groaned. "Mother, don't meddle."

Monica rolled her eyes. "It is what mother's do." She said smiling. "Don't you want him to be happy?"

"He's already happy." AJ said quietly.

Adeline could sense there was a heavy talk about to begin so she asked Harry to help her in the kitchen.

"AJ, are you really that unhappy with Courtney?"

"It doesn't matter now mother."

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"She's pregnant." AJ said quietly.

No one said a word. Francis finally broke the silence. "Congratulations Milord."

AJ looked over at him. "Thank you Francis."

AJ got up and went onto the porch.

"What have we done?" Monica said under her breath. "He's not even happy that a baby is on the way."

Alan shrugged. "There is nothing we can do now. That baby seals their fate."

Monica stood up and went outside. Without a word she hugged AJ and her heart broke when he started to cry. She waited for him to calm down and pulled apart from him and wiped his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry AJ. I don't even know what to say."

AJ walked over to the railing and leaned on it. "There's nothing to say. I will love this child with every fiber of my being. He's of my blood. It's not his fault that I don't love his mother."

Monica sighed. "Maybe this will bond you and over time you will grow to love her."

AJ shrugged. "I guess time will tell." He said wistfully.

Monica watched him walk down the steps and to the barn. She knew he would go drink. It was what he always did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was bedtime. Liz grabbed a blanket and crawled on top of the bed and snuggled next to Jason.

Alan and Monica walked by on the way to their bedroom and watched them.

"Should we be worried?" Alan said noting the improperness of the situation.

"If it were me lying in that bed, I don't think anyone could have convinced you to leave me. Let them be. Her love is what is giving him a reason to live. He needs her close to him." Monica whispered.

Alan nodded. "You're right. There is no way I would ever leave you." He said looking down at her. She was the most extraordinary woman he had ever met.

Monica blushed. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

AJ passed out in the barn with the rest of the guards and they watched over him until the next morning.

John had returned to his home and buried his father. He sent word to his sister to return home. They might have to start over after what his father had done but he would do so honorably and happily.


	23. Chapter 23 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You know, I could have easily killed off Courtney but I decided to make it more of a challenge. So, you're stuck with her. Sorry. And I know I'm evil for making you like AJ. You know I'm not a fan.

Chapter 23 – Wide Awake

The next morning Liz woke up to Jason staring down at her.

"Jason?" She said quietly.

"Love you." He said softly.

She started to cry and kissed him twice on the lips before jumping out of bed and knocking on Monica and Alan's door.

Monica opened it.

"He's awake." Liz said gleefully.

Monica rushed past her and when Jason saw his mother, he smiled.

Monica ran to him and kissed his forehead. "Welcome back my son. I love you so much." She said grinning.

"Love you mom." He said weakly.

Adeline had heard the commotion and her and Harry rushed upstairs.

Harry moved over to the bed. "How are you feeling Prince Jason?" He said feeling his head and noting it was less warm.

"Thirsty and tired."

"That is to be expected. You are very weak."

Adeline had run downstairs and fetched some water and a mint leaf.

She gave him the water and broke off a piece of the leaf. "Chew that. It will calm your stomach before I feed you some broth." She said rushing back out of the room.

Jason chewed the leaf for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" He asked Liz.

"I'm fine. John took good care of me."

"So, Anthony didn't hurt you?"

"No Jason, I am well." She said moving to the other side of the bed and sitting down as she held his hand tightly.

"We'll stay here a little longer and then we'll get you back to the castle." Monica said wiping his forehead. "And since we are staying another day, I'm going to go shopping for some more food."

"Take some guards." Jason said.

Monica nodded and left the room.

Alan sat down on the bed. "You should know something."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Courtney is pregnant and I think when you're up to it, AJ could use your brotherly advice."

Jason nodded. He knew that AJ was probably losing his mind. "Okay."

Alan stood up. "Take care of my boy." He said looking over at Elizabeth.

She smiled. "I will."

They watched him walk out and then Jason looked up at Liz. "Come here."

She moved closer to him and he tried to pull her closer. She leaned down and they gently kissed.

"Those lips are all I thought about."

Liz chuckled. "Just my lips?"

"And the rest of your mouth too. And sometimes I'd see your eyes or hear your laugh. You know I love everything about you."

"I missed you so much." She said emotionally. "When they told me that you were shot, I passed out cold."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I had to find you and I got a little careless."

"It doesn't matter you're here now and I refuse to let you out of my sight. I love you so much."

Jason swallowed hard. They both didn't hear Harry and Adeline walk inside. "Elizabeth, I love you with all my heart and soul and I can't live without you another day. Will you do me the honor of your hand in marriage?"

Liz gasped. "Yes Jason." She said kissing him several times on the mouth.

Adeline started clapping and Liz looked up and grinned.

"Good. I have witnesses so he can never take it back."

Harry laughed. "I see the way he is looks at you Milady. I don't think that will ever happen."

Monica was just about to leave her room to go downstairs when she heard the clapping. "What is it?" She said walking inside the room.

"Prince Jason just proposed Your Highness." Adeline said happily.

Monica grinned. "This is the best news. Hold on." She said running from the room. She had been sure that Jason would awake and want to marry Elizabeth right away. So, she brought something special with her.

She carried the box back into the room and handed it to Jason. "This was your grandmother's. Ask her again."

Alan walked into the room and Monica shushed him.

Jason smiled. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?" He said short and sweet.

Liz grinned. "My answer Milord is still yes."

Jason opened the box and Liz gasped. "Oh my Goodness." She said loudly which made everyone chuckle.

"You don't have to keep it. But, we can't have you walking around without a ring right now. I will take no offense if Jason prefers to design something especially for you at a later date." Monica said smiling.

Jason pulled out a ring that had small diamonds surrounding a ruby heart in the center. He slipped it onto her finger and Liz grinned.

She looked over at Monica. "It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you for trusting me with it." She said tearfully.

Monica walked over to them and Liz hugged her tightly.

Alan hugged her next. "I'm proud that you will be a part of our family." Alan said smiling.

Jason made a noise and everyone looked back at him.

"In all my excitement I forgot about your father. He forbade us to be together. I fear I should have waited to speak to him."

Monica walked towards him. "It's okay my son. I have spoken to Jeffrey and he feels horrible for being so upset. You will meet no resistance from him."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

Adeline, who had disappeared momentarily, returned with the broth. "Alright Prince Jason, you may be newly betrothed, but you still need to eat." She said smiling. She placed the bowl on the table next to the bed and Liz got up.

They adjusted Jason's pillows and Liz began to feed it to him.

Monica smiled and looked over Adeline. "You ready?"

"Yes." She said smiling.

They all left the room and Liz rambled on and on as Jason dutifully ate his broth. He smiled at her and the realization hit that she would really be his wife. And he had no intention of making it a long engagement. He wanted to make her his in every sense of the word as soon as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz went downstairs so AJ came up to talk with Jason.

"Hey." Jason said studying him. "You okay?"

AJ shrugged. "I'm okay."

"I heard about Courtney."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be shocked that I got my wife pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make the best of it I guess. I'll take care of both of them." AJ said sadly.

"Brother, maybe you and Courtney need to have a heart to heart. You need to tell her how you feel. Maybe with a little give and take you two could make it work."

"You have met Courtney, right?"

Jason laughed and then grimaced in pain. "Don't make me laugh."

AJ chuckled. "I guess I have never really given her a chance. I know she loves me."

"That she does."

Even though Jason thought Courtney was a little crazy, he could always tell that she loved AJ. She'd even stand up for him if someone challenged him.

"I'll talk to her when I get back."

"AJ, you can't do this halfway. It wouldn't be fair to her. If you are in, be all the way in. Don't toy with her, you might get cut." Jason said smirking.

AJ grinned. "She is rather feisty."

"Please tell me that you haven't slept with Samantha."

"No, I haven't cheated in quite a while."

"Good."

Liz walked back into the room. "AJ, your father was looking for you."

AJ smiled up at her. "Thanks Elizabeth." He said getting up and leaving.

Jason motioned for her to come closer. "So, tell me all about your adventure."

Liz smiled. "Where should I begin?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finally were able to get Jason back to the castle, and Liz was reunited with her father.

"Elizabeth." Jeffrey said tearing up. "Please forgive me."

Liz ran into her father's arms. "I love you so much. I'm sorry that I took off. I really just wanted to help Emily."

"I know my child. I was a bit hasty. It's just that I'm not used to the in love Elizabeth. And frankly, my heart is breaking that I will longer have you under my roof."

Liz touched her father's face. "Your little girl is growing up."

Jeffrey nodded.

"Father, while we were away, Jason asked for my hand in marriage."

Jeffrey smiled. "I figured that would be so. Congratulations." He said hugging her tightly. As much as he wanted her to be happy, he was devastated to lose her. She was his life. After his wife died, he was completely devoted to her. "So, where is Jason?"

"He's lying down. Queen Monica insisted. She dotes on him like you always doted on me." Liz said smiling.

"I wouldn't let you out of my sight either."

"Father, I want you to know that I'm okay with you finding someone to spend your life with. I don't want you to be lonely."

Jeffrey sighed. "I'm afraid my heart was taken by your mother and I don't know if there is room in there for someone else."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. Finally being in love herself, she was starting to understand the deep love her father had for her mother. "I just don't think she would want you to be alone. She would understand and want you to be happy."

"I promise you that I will think about it."

"Father, would it be okay if I stayed on a few more days? I just don't think that I can leave him yet. I want to take care of him."

"Only if someone rides with you when it's time for your return. I don't want you to travel alone."

"Okay, I will talk to Jason about it."

Jeffrey smiled. He was beyond proud of his daughter.


	24. Chapter 24 – Match Makers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas everyone!

Chapter 24 – Match Makers

Elizabeth left and went into the sitting room to reflect for a moment and was surprised that Courtney was in there.

"Hello" Courtney said smiling. "How's your Prince?"

"He's doing much better."

"I heard you had quite the adventure."

Liz smiled. "That I did. I also heard that you have some big news."

Courtney smiled although Liz could detect some sadness.

"Courtney, what's wrong?"

Courtney sighed. She wasn't used to have someone she could talk to around. "What I'm about to say will stay in this room right?"

Liz nodded.

"I'm scared. I never thought this would happen to me. My body is changing and I'm worried AJ won't find me attractive anymore."

Liz got up and sat next to her. "Courtney, you are beautiful. I don't really think that will be a problem."

Courtney smiled. "Thank you for saying that. It's just that I really don't fit in here. I don't think anyone likes me and AJ just tolerates me."

AJ stood frozen in the hallway listening.

"AJ will love this baby and he will be there for you."

"But what if I want more than that? I love him. It has always been him from the moment I laid eyes on him and he first spoke to me. But I'm afraid he will never love me like I do him. We were basically forced to marry. I am not who he wanted."

Courtney began to cry and Liz held her.

AJ felt like a complete ass. He left and went to talk to Jason.

"Courtney, what if you let Emily and me help you."

Courtney pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Let me handle all the details but Operation AJ is about to be in full affect."

Courtney grinned. "I will do anything."

Liz stood up and headed to Emily's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched AJ walk towards him. "What is it brother? You look a little worse for wear."

AJ sighed. "I just overheard my wife talking to your betrothed."

"And?"

"She poured her heart out and says she loves me and thinks I will never feel that way about her. And she said I never wanted her."

Jason grimaced. "That had to be rough to hear."

"I just don't know how to change my view of her."

"AJ, you're going to have to find a way. Maybe you need to court your wife."

AJ chuckled. "That is a bit backwards isn't it?"

"It is but you two need to find some way to connect beside sexual relations."

"I see your point."

"Are you two even okay with the….relations?" Jason asked kind of feeling awkward.

AJ smirked. "She's a wild hellion in bed. So, we are good in that area."

"What don't you like about her then? Maybe we should start with that."

"I don't know. I guess her temper, although sometimes that can be hot."

Jason smiled.

"Sometimes she embarrasses me a little bit with the things that she says."

"Go on."

"I think I just like her better when she doesn't speak."

Jason laughed. He knew what AJ meant but he thought Courtney was funny even though she wasn't necessarily trying to be.

"So, if she worked on that, you'd be more agreeable?"

AJ shrugged. "Probably."

"Well, that is a start. But, you will also have to change as well."

"How so?"

"You can't be automatically gruff with her like you normally are and will have to exhibit some patience. Go out of your way and compliment her. I fear that Courtney is very insecure. Maybe if she felt better of herself, and felt you really cared, she would be less awkward."

AJ thought about that for a moment. "Okay."

Jason smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Emily's room. Nikolas was tending to her and the chaperone was nearby.

"Elizabeth, how is Jason?"

"He's resting. He will be fine. Your mother is making him be extra cautious."

Emily relaxed a little. "Good."

She was still a weak but was growing healthier every day.

"I have a project." Liz said smiling.

Nikolas saw the look on her face. "Should I go?"

"It is kind of girly. But, it's up to you."

Nikolas stood up. "Have fun. I'm going to go take a walk."

Liz watched him walk out of the room and Emily patted the bed next to her. "Come sit and tell me what is going on."

"Well, we are going to help Courtney get AJ to fall in love with her." She said excitedly.

Emily just stared at her at first. "What?" How in the world are we going to make that happen?"

"Well, I do know that AJ has said he'd try to be closer with her now that she is with child."

"Go on."

"Emily, Courtney is just insecure. But, she assured me that she is in love with AJ. Unfortunately, she had no hope that he would ever be in love with her. So….."

"So you thought that you would help Courtney transform herself."

"Yes. With your help, I think we could do it."

Emily thought for a moment. "Okay. I am in. Where is she?"

"I'll go get her."

Liz ran downstairs and soon came back with Courtney. They all gathered on Emily's bed.

"Where do we start?" Courtney asked.

"Well, first, we need to tell you what you've been doing wrong and right. Can you handle it?"

Courtney took a deep breath. "If it means that I could possibly have a real chance with AJ, then yes, I am ready."

Emily spoke first. "Courtney, you just seem to have a knack of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it's because you are not stopping to think before you speak and consider how your words will be received."

"Okay. I do tend to blurt. It's because I get nervous."

Liz smiled. "How about you count to five in your head before you speak or just take a moment to think about what you are going to say."

Courtney nodded. "I will try. I think the blurting has become a habit that I'm not even aware of doing."

"It will take practice. But trust me. I think that will make a good impression on your husband. Sometimes saying less is more." Liz said.

"Okay, what else?"

"You need to start believing that you deserve to be loved."

"That is a bigger challenge. Let's face it. I hardly have any friends. No one in this castle remotely likes me. My parents didn't even care one way or the other. So, it's hard for me to feel worthy."

Emily looked over at Liz. She hadn't realized how bad it was.

"Courtney, to be honest, I really don't know you very well. We do have an age difference so I stayed away. I'm sorry if that offended you. And I don't think anyone hates you. You are just different than what my parents are used to that's all. Different doesn't mean you are bad or unlovable."

"She's right Courtney. We don't want you to become a totally different person. I just think we are refining you a little. But, you have a certain playfulness and forwardness that makes me smile. Never hide your strengths. It's hard enough being a woman in these times. It's just learning how to present yourself so that when you do speak, you command attention and it doesn't distract from you in any way."

"I think I understand what you mean."

"You have to think about who you are speaking to. I talk to my parents in a different way than I'd speak to you. I can practically get them to give me anything." Emily said grinning.

Courtney laughed. "I know what you mean."

"So, just consider your audience. When we're at dinner, you might talk in a different way than you would when we are just shooting the breeze since the King and the Queen are there."

"I like it when you discuss things with the King. He respects you for it. But, I don't think I could do that."

"Courtney, I'm a total bookworm. Not everyone is like that. What do you like to do?"

"I love decorating and designing clothes."

Emily and Liz looked at each other. "Really?"

They were flashing back at the dress she had worn at the party which was hideous.

"Yes. That is where I am usually. I'm quite friendly with the seamstress, although she ruined my dress at the last party. Sometimes, she just doesn't get my vision."

Emily and Liz grinned.

"Maybe you could help design something for us." Emily said smiling.

"I would love that. I've always wanted to dress you."

"Really?" Emily said.

"Yes, I think with your skin tone and hair color that you would look beautiful in burgundy."

"I never wear it."

"I know but you should try." Courtney said enthusiastically. She turned to Elizabeth. "And you would love divine in a deeper blue color. It would make your eyes even more stunning."

Liz grinned. "Thank you Courtney."

"So at dinner, I want you to practice." Liz said.

Courtney nodded nervously. "Alright."

"And Courtney," Emily said grabbing her hand, "please consider us friends."

Courtney smiled as her eyes started to brim with tears. "That means more to me than you'll ever know."

Courtney left and Emily sighed. "I feel bad that she felt so out of sorts here."

"I know. She's really not that bad."

"This is going to be so much fun. It will be so nice to see AJ be happy."

Liz smiled. "Yes, it will."


	25. Chapter 25 – Coming Together

A/N - Thank you for the reviews and the Christmas wishes! Liasonisthebomb – Thank you! * Doralupin86, Virgy15, Kikimoo – lol It's a Christmas miracle *

Chapter 25 – Coming Together

Liz walked into Jason's room. Her chaperone followed her inside.

"There you are." He said smiling.

She sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Good." She said smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you about Courtney."

"Funny you should mention that. Emily and I just had a chat with her."

"Really?"

Liz nodded. "We're going to help her with AJ."

Jason smiled. "Good. I've also had a talk with him. He doesn't like her temper and some of the things she says."

"Well, we didn't talk to her about her temper but we did address thinking before she speaks."

"You know you are quite wonderful."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. You do realize that we will probably be socializing more with them now."

"I will handle it."

"Now, when are we going to tie the knot?" Liz asked.

Jason grinned. "Well, I'm guessing that my parents will want to have a betrothal party as soon as possible. Will one month after that be agreeable?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"I would do it right now, but that would go against protocol."

"We'll pick a date soon. I'll speak to your mother."

Monica walked into the room. "Did you need me?"

She had brought some tea for Jason to drink.

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"I scheduled your betrothal party for this Saturday."

Liz smiled. "Good, that will give me an excuse to stay here longer."

"We want to get married a month afterward."

Monica smiled. "That will be fine. I'll work with Elizabeth for the arrangements. We need to find you a dress."

"I'm going to have Courtney help design one." Liz said decidedly.

Jason almost groaned at the thought, but then remembered he was trying to be good and bit his tongue.

Monica however, was not as tactful. "Have you lost your mind?"

Elizabeth and Jason both laughed.

"Mother, that is what I wanted to talk to you about; Courtney not Elizabeth's mind."

"What?"

"We are trying to make her feel like she fits in with the family. AJ is going to try and mend their relationship and I need you and father to be nice to her."

"Yes, I do rather feel bad for her. She has never felt wanted and if we are going to help AJ fall in love, then we all need to pitch in." Liz added.

Monica started to speak and then took a moment to gather her thoughts. She had never really considered Courtney's feelings before. "Okay, I will speak to your father. We will do our part."

She figured if AJ would finally be happy than she would be all for it.

"Now about the dress."

Elizabeth smiled. "Just trust me. It will be fabulous. I will be there every step of the way and if I don't like it, trust me that I have no problem in voicing that."

Monica smiled. She liked Elizabeth more every day. "Very well then. I'm going to go talk to the cook about your party."

They watched her leave. Everything was falling into place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica beamed as Nikolas carried Emily to the dinner table. It was the first time she had joined them since she got ill. AJ escorted Jason who was doing fine, but Monica had insisted.

Courtney breezed into the room and sat down next to AJ. Elizabeth smiled at her knowingly.

Before the dinner was served Courtney spoke up. "Monica, that color looks wonderful on you." She said smiling.

"Why thank you Courtney, I hardly ever wear green."

Courtney smiled. "Well, it suits you."

"That it does." Alan said looking at Monica lovingly.

Courtney looked over at Liz who winked at her.

"Is that a new dress Courtney? It's rather lovely." Monica said noticing her dress.

"Yes it is. I helped design it actually."

Monica was shocked. "Really?"

Courtney held her tongue and just nodded.

"Why, I had no idea you had such talent."

AJ cleared his throat. "You should see her at the marketplace. She has a knack for piecing together material. I think she could spend all day there creating things."

Courtney blushed. AJ never complimented her. AJ squeezed her hand under the table and Courtney looked up at him. He smiled at her and she thought it better not to make a big deal and just listened to the conversation around her.

Jason grinned. Score one for AJ, he thought to himself. Emily was proud of Courtney for showing so much restraint. Initially, she was a little wary of the whole plan but she saw the way AJ had looked at Courtney and thought they actually might have a chance.

They all chatted merrily as they ate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The week before the party was a plethora of activity. Jeffrey went home to retrieve Ruby, Alfred, and Georgie. And Elizabeth was busy planning for her wedding.

She looked up at Courtney who was making notes about the dress.

"Courtney, I want to ask you something but I'm kind of embarrassed."

Courtney looked up and then got up and sat next to Elizabeth on the sofa. "What is it?"

Liz blushed. "It's about the wedding night. I don't have my mother to talk to and Emily would be of no help. And I'd be mortified if Queen Monica said anything to me."

Courtney smiled and patted her on the leg. "Fear not, ask me anything. It will not leave these four walls."

Liz averted her eyes. "Well, I'm a little nervous about the wedding night."

Courtney grinned. "Ah. I see. Are you nervous about it hurting or just about everything?"

"Jason and I have plenty of passion. I'm not worried about our connection. But, does it really hurt that bad? I don't want to be a wreck and hurt his feelings."

"I see the way Jason dotes on you. I don't think you'll hurt his feelings. You just need to trust him."

"I do."

"Then don't fill your head with worries. Look, once he starts preparing you, you will feel really good. And it might hurt a little at first but your body will adjust." She suddenly shuttered. "I'm sitting here saying that and look at me." She said moving her hands over her belly. "The thought that something as huge as a baby could pop out of my nether regions, is quite disconcerting and perplexing."

Liz started laugh at the funny look on her face and Courtney joined her.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jason asked walking into the room.

This made them start to laugh even harder.

"Courtney, AJ was looking for you. I believe he walked out to the garden."

Courtney stood up. "Thank you Jason." She said chuckling as she left the room.

Liz jumped up and rushed into his arms and hugged him.

"So, you're not going to tell me what that was about?"

Liz blushed. "Heavens no. It was just girl talk."

Jason kissed her passionately.

Liz pulled back and touched her lips. "Dear Lord, that was absolutely sinful. Did you think you could kiss it out of me?"

Jason grinned. "It was certainly worth the try."

"That it was."

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Liz chuckled. "At least a few times, but I'll never grow tired of hearing it."

"In that case, I love you more than life itself milady." He said softly.

Liz sighed. He was so incredibly desirable when he spoke of his love for her. The look in his eyes almost made her melt. "I love you beyond reason Jason." She licked her lips as she stared at his. "Do you think that we can make it a whole month?"

Jason grinned. "It's going to be rather painstakingly grim, but I'm hoping that the time will simply fly by."

She smiled. Jason was definitely worth the wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ smiled at Courtney as she walked up to him.

"Please, have a seat." He said nicely.

Courtney sat down. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked. They rarely saw each other for any length of time during the day.

"I thought maybe we could spend some time together."

Courtney started to say something but she quickly counted in her head and then licked her lips. "I would very much like that." She said placing her hand over his.

AJ studied her for a moment. She was barely showing but she did seem to glow a little. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay. The hormones take a bit to get used to though."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go away the weekend after the party for a little vacation."

Courtney smiled. "That sounds rather adventurous."

"We haven't been anywhere together in quite some time."

"Very true." She was staring up at him and she suddenly felt like she wanted to eat him.

"What's wrong? You kind of look funny."

Courtney blushed. "I seem to be feeling a bit amorous."

AJ grinned. "Really? Is this something I should come to expect with the pregnancy?"

"Perhaps. Would you object to that?"

AJ chuckled. "I will never object to that." He said moving his hand down her cheek. He kissed her gently and then stood up. "Come on."

She smiled. Courtney rather enjoyed their lovemaking and couldn't wait to get him to their quarters.


	26. Chapter 26 – Falling into Place

A/N – Thanks for the comments! We still have a party to get through before the month kicks in.

Chapter 26 – Falling into Place

It was the day before the party. A chambermaid ran into Elizabeth's room as she was preparing for dinner.

"Milady, your father has arrived."

Elizabeth squealed. She quickly finished up and ran downstairs to greet him. He had just walked inside the castle when Liz hurled herself into his arms. He laughed merrily as he hugged her tightly and spun her around. He had missed her laughter and their long talks.

Liz pulled back and looked behind him. "Georgie." She yelled pulling her into her arms. "Happy Birthday." She said grinning. "I have something for you."

Georgie smiled. "Thank you. I feel very old now."

Liz laughed. "Yes, eighteen is ancient."

She hugged Ruby and then dragged her and Georgie up to her room.

They sat on a bench watching Elizabeth walk to her changing area. She brought back a beautiful dress.

"Happy Birthday Georgie." She said handing it to her.

Georgie gasped. "Oh my word. It's beautiful."

Liz smiled as Georgie held the dress up to her body. "It's for the party tomorrow night. I want you to attend."

Georgie squealed. "Really?"

Ruby smiled. She loved how Elizabeth treated Georgie like a sister instead of a servant.

The chambermaid appeared at the door. "Milady, more guests have arrived."

"Ruby, Caroline will show you to your room. We're about to have dinner and you will be joining us."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you Milady."

Liz grabbed Georgie's hand and they ran down the hall. They ran into Emily at the stairway.

"Princess Emily, this Georgie."

Emily grinned. "I've heard so much about you."

Georgie bowed her head.

"You don't have to do that. Come here." Emily said giving the girl a hug. "Any friend of Elizabeth's is a friend of mine."

Georgie grinned.

"Let's go see who is here." They ran down the downstairs and John was standing there.

Elizabeth made a really cute noise and hugged him tightly. John chuckled. "It's good to see you Lady Elizabeth." John said as they pulled apart. "I was shocked to get your invitation but very happy nonetheless."

Liz grinned. "John, this is Georgie and Princess Emily."

John smiled at them. Georgie thought she was going to faint he was so handsome. He made the motion of kissing both Emily and Georgie's hands since they had just met. "It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies. Princess Emily, thank you for opening your home to us."

"Us?" Emily asked.

Claudia came bounding through the doors and strode up to them.

"This is my sister Claudia."

Claudia smiled. "You must be Lady Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Elizabeth said warmly giving her a hug which totally surprised Claudia. "This is Princess Emily and my friend Georgie."

Jason walked inside with Johnny.

Liz smiled at him. "Jason, this is John."

Jason smiled. "I finally get to meet Elizabeth's rescuer. Thank you so much for treating her with such care."

John smiled. "It was my pleasure milord."

Claudia leaned over to Liz. "Nice." She said as Elizabeth blushed. "Who is the other one?" She said curiously taking in Johnny.

"Jason and Johnny, this is Claudia, John's sister."

Jason made the motion of kissing Claudia's hand as well as Johnny.

A chambermaid appeared. "Caroline will show you to your rooms. Please prepare for dinner. We will be serving soon." Elizabeth said.

"What did you think of John?" Elizabeth whispered in Georgie's ear.

She thought John and Georgie would make a gorgeous couple.

Georgie blushed.

Elizabeth laughed. "Come on."

The three of them went up to Georgie's room to get her ready for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John watched Georgie and Elizabeth enter the dining hall. Georgie took his breath away.

Elizabeth smiled knowingly. As much as she would hate to part with Georgie if she did end up falling for John, she was excited for the young woman. He was a wonderful catch. She had no doubts that he would treat her well.

When Elizabeth told Jason that Claudia had asked about Johnny, he made sure that Johnny attended and was seated next to her. Johnny wasn't used to being invited but Claudia was beautiful, so he wasn't going to complain. The other guys had teased him for the last half hour.

Introductions were made and they all ate and merrily drank. After dinner, musicians played and they danced and celebrated.

"Jeffrey," Monica said walking up to him with a friend, "I want to introduce you to my friend, Lady Leslie Faulkner."

Jeffrey smiled. "It's nice to meet you Milady." He said bowing his head slightly.

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well. Monica was informing me about Elizabeth and Jason. You must be very happy for your daughter."

"I am most pleased. I have no doubt that they will have a wonderful future together."

"Will you excuse you me for a moment. My husband seems to be beckoning for me." Monica said slipping away. She thought Jeffrey and Leslie would make a lovely couple and she wanted to give them time to talk.

Jeffrey held out a chair for Leslie to sit down. "So, when do I get to meet your husband?"

Leslie sighed. "I'm afraid my husband died 5 years ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Please for forgive me if I have saddened you at all." Jeffrey said sincerely.

Leslie smiled. "No worries. It is hard at times. Monica told me that you lost your wife. I'm sorry for your loss too."

"Thank you Lady Leslie. I miss her as well. Elizabeth has been my primary focus and now she is about to embark on a new life. It's hard for me, but of course I wish her well."

Leslie nodded. "When my daughter Laura left home, I was grief struck. If you ever need anyone to talk to, please know that I am more than willing to listen."

Jeffrey smiled. Leslie was an attractive woman and she seemed very pleasant. "Thank you Milady. May I ask what town you are from?"

"I live in Newberry."

"Ah, that is but an hour journey from my home in Rothsbury. Perhaps I could call on you from time to time."

Leslie grinned. "That would be lovely."

Jeffrey was handsome and from what Monica had told her, he doted on his daughter and was a very nice man. She hadn't really looked at anyone since her husband died but Jeff was already captivating her.

"Would you like to dance?" Jeffrey asked.

"I would love to." Leslie said smiling.

Monica watched and motioned to Elizabeth who sat down next to her.

"Yes Your Majesty." Elizabeth said trying to catch her breath from the last dance.

"Look."

Elizabeth followed her gaze and grinned. "Who is she?"

"A friend of mind. She's a widower but a lovely woman."

"Thank you. I worry about him so. I hope they hit it off."

Monica smiled. "I will make sure they are seated together for the banquet tomorrow evening."

Elizabeth squeezed her hand.

John interrupted them, "Lady Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of a dance?"

Liz smiled. "Of course." She said taking her hand.

Claudia grinned. She thought Elizabeth was really cute. It was too bad she was with Prince Jason because she thought Elizabeth would have been perfect for John. She looked over at Jason who was almost pouting watching his girl dance with another. "Prince Jason, would you like to dance?" She asked.

He almost choked on his beer. "Me?"

"Is there any other Prince sitting nearby?" She said looking around.

Jason smiled. "Please excuse my rudeness, I would love to dance." He said standing up.

She took his hand and he led her into the middle of the crowd.

Liz looked up at John. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"That I am. I wanted to ask you about Georgie. Is she royalty?"

Liz smiled. "No. She actually works for my family but I have grown up with her by my side and she is like a sister to me."

John breathed a side of relief that he wouldn't have to worry about protocol. "Do you think she would be interested in getting to know me more?"

Liz nodded. "Yes."

John smiled. "Good."

"She is walking Ruby back to her room. You should ask her to dance when she returns."

"I shall."

Liz was over the moon.

Jason looked around as he danced with Claudia.

"So, tell me all about Johnny."

Jason smiled. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Is he nice?"

Jason nodded. "He's fiercely loyal. He's funny, and that includes his accent. But, I must warn you, he is kind of a ladies man."

He watched her closely to see how she'd react to that. He could already tell that she the knowledge would excite her.

"I see." Claudia said evenly. She knew that if she wanted him, he'd be a ladies man no more. "Is he normally agreeable?"

Jason chuckled. "He can be feisty but he eventually gives in."

Claudia smirked. She didn't want a wimpy man but if Johnny had some fight in him, then that was even better.

Jason found Claudia's curiosity very interesting. She almost seemed more than Johnny would be able to handle. But, Johnny also liked a challenge and Jason knew that Claudia would give him a run for his money.

The dance ended. "Thank you Prince Jason, it was very enlightening."

Jason smiled. He spotted Elizabeth and walked towards her. "May I have this dance my gorgeous wife to be?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I'm sorry. I promised Milo the next dance."

Jason frowned.

"I'm just kidding." She said moving into his arms.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." She said laughing.

She looked around and saw Nikolas dancing with Emily and smiled. It was so good to see that Emily was back to being herself. And she loved the way Nikolas doted on her. They were lovely to watch. She noted that her father was laughing at something Leslie said and she grinned. Everything was nicely falling into place.


	27. Chapter 27 – Mutual Admiration

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews. Kikimoo – Define crazy lol. Claudia is not Anthony crazy. She's just her usual bold fierce self. * Starhine – Thank you! And Georgie/Johnny are cute. * Guest Glad you love the story! Thank you! * leasmom, Gabby1 – Very true! * Ilovedana53, Kelsey, lrobinson01, doralupin86, Virgy15 – Thank you! We haven't even made it to the actual party yet.

Chapter 27 – Mutual Admiration

John approached Georgie. "May I have this dance milady?" He asked.

Georgie grinned. "Definitely." She said taking his hand.

Claudia watched them curiously. She saw the look in John's eye and made a mental note to find out some information on Georgie who looked a little young. Claudia wondered if she would be enough for John.

"You look very beautiful tonight." John said smiling. She radiated such a beautiful light that it was hard for him to not stare at her.

Georgie loved his grin. His eyes and whole face lit up. People had always said that about her as well. She could get lost in his eyes forever. "Thank you John. And you look very handsome." She said as she blushed.

He smiled even bigger knowing that she was feeling as he did. "So, you are quite the mystery to me right now. What do you like to do?"

"Well, normally I accompany Elizabeth everywhere. I love to learn things. She teaches me so much. I also love archery and riding."

John smiled. "Archery eh? I was not expecting that."

"Oh, I could split an apple off your head from over 100 yards away. I'm quite accomplished." She as she beamed.

John chuckled. She was getting more interesting by the second. "Do you have any more talents that I should be aware of?"

Georgie thought for a moment. "I can sing and I'm also quite good with a sword."

"Well, it's nice to know that you'd be able to defend my honor if need be."

Georgie laughed. "Oh, I would definitely have your back."

John enjoyed the mirth in her eyes and face. She was beautiful and he definitely wanted to get to know her better.

"Will you go on a walk with me tomorrow?"

Georgie blushed. "I would love too."

"Good. I will very much look forward to it."

The song ended and they both reluctantly parted. Johnny kissed her hand. "Thank you for the dance and happy birthday Georgie." He said before walking away.

"Dear God." Georgie muttered under her breath as she watched him saunter away.

Elizabeth walked over to her. "So, I saw you dancing."

Georgie swallowed. "I have a date of sorts with him tomorrow. He is to die for." She said still staring in John's direction.

Liz grinned. "Well then, we shall make sure you are dressed for the occasion. Come on, I want you to meet Courtney."

Liz took her over to the table and introduced her to AJ and Courtney.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Claudia walked out into the garden. She needed a break from dancing. It was cooler outside and the moon shone brightly above the trees.

"Taking a break?" A voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw Johnny standing there. His green eyes danced in the moonlight. "I am. I just wanted some fresh air. You may join me if it pleases you." She said sitting on a bench trying to be nonchalant.

Johnny stared at her for a moment before walking towards her and sitting down next to her. "So, tell me about yourself Claudia."

She smirked. "I'm temperamental, demanding, and quite fierce when need be. But, I am also loyal and passionate. I'm not always tough though, growing up with my father did me in on numerous occasions. Were you the one that took his life?" She said looking up at him.

Johnny was fascinated with Claudia. Even though he knew that she was tough, there was vulnerability in her eyes that almost took his breath away. "Yes." He said softly.

She grabbed his face and moved her head closer to his. He thought he saw her tear up for a moment. "Thank you." She said emotionally.

Their mouths were so close that Johnny was beyond tempted to kiss her. Claudia could tell she was having an effect on him. She stood up and grinned. "I will make you mine Johnny O'Brien." She said before starting to walk away.

Johnny chuckled and then quickly moved behind her. Spinning her around, he pushed her up against a wall taking her breath away. "Not if I don't make you mine first." He said before crushing his lips down upon hers. He kissed her thoroughly and then broke away and left her standing there as her chest heaved up and down.

Claudia grinned like a fool. Her whole body tingled and she knew then that Johnny would be her equal in every way and the thought of that turned her on like nothing else could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Back inside, AJ carefully maneuvered Courtney around the dance floor. "Are you hungry?" He asked. They had missed dinner because Courtney had pulled him into bed.

She smiled. "Maybe a little bit."

"You look beautiful tonight." He said admiring her in the dress.

Courtney blushed. "Thank you."

Whatever change AJ was making to please her was greatly appreciated. Courtney was truly happy for the first time in ages. She had never thought that he would remotely be tender with her like he had been lately.

"You make me very happy AJ." She said staring into his eyes.

AJ leaned forward. "It is my pleasure." He whispered in her ear. He felt her shudder and grinned.

Courtney caught a movement and was shocked to see Jason walking towards them.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

AJ smiled. "Of course my brother. Just be careful not to spin her too much."

Jason nodded. "I promise to keep her safe."

Courtney curtsied slightly and Jason pulled her closer. "So, how is pregnancy agreeing with you?" He asked.

"Not too bad. You look very happy Jason." She said noting his demeanor.

"I have to say that being in love really agrees with me."

Courtney smiled. "I know you probably have reservations about me making Elizabeth's dress."

Jason shook his head. "I trust you both. I'm sure that she will look beautiful as always."

"I will make sure of that. I can't wait for your wedding."

"Me either."

Courtney chuckled knowingly.

The music ended and Jason walked her back to AJ.

Elizabeth smiled. Jason had just made her very happy. She whispered something in Johnny's ear and then quickly left the room.

Johnny walked over to Jason and quietly gave him a message. He grinned and left the room as well. He headed to the study where the love of his life awaited him. He spotted her across the room and pulled her into him as he kissed her passionately.

"I missed you my love." He said huskily. His eyes roamed her face and settled on her lips thinking of how he could stare at her for days on end and never tire of it.

Liz smiled. "I missed you too. What made you ask Courtney to dance?"

"I thought I'd be nice."

"It was very nice. I think you need to be rewarded."

Jason grinned. "And how do you intend on accomplishing that?"

Elizabeth poured every ounce of love from her body into kissing him soundly. When they pulled back, Jason closed his eyes and tried to calm his body. She waited for him to open them and then he said, "That was some reward."

She smiled. "I'll be out there when you're ready." She said wickedly.

He chuckled and waited for his body to return to normal before he ventured out again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ took Courtney upstairs and the crowd started to thin out. The older adults had already gone to bed.

Jason watched how Johnny would completely ignore Claudia and then suddenly look at her with want and Claudia ate it up. He shook his head. Those two were going to be really dangerous together. His eyes traveled out on the dance floor where Elizabeth was once again dancing with John. They were having a lot of fun. Jason smiled as she threw her head back and laughed loudly. His heart was so full with love for her that he thought that it would burst. Tomorrow night, they would announce their betrothal to everyone and he couldn't wait. He snapped out of his haze as he saw her walking towards him. She was grinning and he couldn't help but return it. She was his and he was definitely hers everyone in the room could see that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lying in bed, Elizabeth tried to settle as she thought about the changes her life had gone through since she had met Jason. Not only had she met the man of her dreams, but his family was now hers and she had made some amazing friendships. A tear ran down her face as she wished her mother was here for the celebration. She had already made a decision to do her hair like her mother wore in the painting that hung in their sitting room. She heard a light knock on the door.

"Are you awake?" Courtney whispered as she pushed the heavy door open.

"Yes." Elizabeth said sitting up as she wiped her face.

"What's wrong?" She said as she neared the bed.

"I was just thinking about my mother and got a little sad that she wasn't here."

Courtney slipped in the bed next to her and laid back. "Come here." She said holding out her arms.

Elizabeth laid her head on Courtney's shoulder and cried softly. Courtney tried to comfort her, the best that she could. She wasn't sure what to say, so she took a deep breath and thought for a moment and hoped she would say the right thing.

"Your mother will be watching from heaven. I don't think that she would miss something so important. So, before you walk down the aisle, look up and smile at her. It will be a way of acknowledging her so you'll have your own special moment with her."

Liz hugged Courtney. "Thank you. You're going to be a great mom." She said much to Courtney's delight.

They both ended up falling asleep. AJ woke up a few hours later and panicked when he saw she was not in the bed. He threw on some clothes and went downstairs to see if she was in the kitchen. Looking everywhere and not finding her, he sunk against the wall and ended up on the floor. All he could think of was that maybe she had left him; that he had not given her enough. He was confused by the rush of feelings he had for her. He could not lose his wife and child. Things were just starting to feel right. Milo had secretly rushed to Jason's room after watching AJ collapse. Jason woke up and ran downstairs to help him.


	28. Chapter 28 – Pleasant Surprises

A/N – Thanks for all of your comments and follows! Glad you guys liked what Courtney said. I'm happy that I was able to turn that character around for you.

Chapter 28 – Pleasant Surprises

Jason found AJ and kneeled down in front of him. "Brother, what is going on?"

"I think she's gone." AJ said looking up at Jason.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She wasn't in our bed when I woke up and I cannot find her."

"Did you check the gardens?"

AJ nodded. "Milo did. I keep going over the night in my head to see if I said something wrong."

Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "Courtney loves you. There is no way she would run away with your child."

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"You do snore like a giant bear. Perhaps, she went into another room."

AJ glared at him.

Jason smirked and stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. We'll check every room in this ridiculously huge castle if we have too."

AJ took his hand as Jason pulled him up.

They went room by room, skipping their parent's quarters. They finally came to Elizabeth's room and Jason gently pushed the door open. He looked inside and smiled. Turning to look at AJ, he pulled him forward. AJ frowned and look inside and then sighed. Backing out of the room, he shut the door and looked up at Jason's bemused face.

"Don't give me that look."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." AJ said rolling his eyes.

Jason smiled. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

AJ nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Jason said smiling. He was just really glad the crisis had been averted. He had started to get a little nervous when they were running out of rooms. Sighing he walked back to his room and got back into bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Courtney woke up and rolled over and reached for AJ. When she felt long hair, she jumped up and let out a screech.

Elizabeth jumped up too. "What's wrong?" She said trying to focus.

Courtney started laughing. "I thought I was in my bed and I felt your hair and thought maybe I had done something untoward."

Elizabeth chuckled. "It is just me. Thank you for last night though. I appreciate everything that you said to me."

Courtney smiled. "It made me feel useful. You are like a sister to me. Anytime you need to talk, you can come to me."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling. "Why did you come to talk to me anyway?"

Courtney shrugged. "I couldn't sleep for some reason. You know how everything just feels so perfect and you're waiting for the other brick to fall?"

Liz nodded.

"That is how I feel with AJ. Like I'm going to wake up and find him not there. It's silly, I know. Maybe it's the hormones." She said slipping out of the bed.

"Courtney, try to focus on all the good and relish it. AJ is trying. I can see how he looks at you differently."

She nodded. "I see it too." She said turning to walk out the room. "I'll see you at breakfast." She called out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Courtney walked to her room. AJ was still in bed so she slipped in next to him hoping that he hadn't noticed that she was gone.

He felt her settle and rolled over. He didn't say anything at first. Looking into her eyes, he reached out and touched her slightly swollen belly. "I thought you left me." He said barely audibly.

Courtney gasped. "AJ I would never…"

AJ closed his eyes as he listened to her ramble. It was the sweetest sound he heard all night. "Courtney." He said to silence her.

"Yes AJ." She said before placing her hand on his.

His blue eyes seemed to deepen in color. "I couldn't bare it if you left me. Just know that."

Courtney realized she was holding her breath and slowly let it out. She nodded and then moved closer to him until their foreheads were pressed up against each other. AJ closed the distance and began to kiss her so passionately that she moaned into his mouth as his tongue and lips claimed her. He ravished her as he made love to her, letting her know that she was important to him. AJ was definitely softening to his wife and it made Courtney love him even more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone sat down for breakfast. Elizabeth smiled at Jason and popped a grape into her mouth as he grinned at her.

Monica watched them and chuckled. "Remember when we were so crazy about each other?"

Alan grinned. "Oh I remember. I'm still crazy about you."

Monica blushed. She looked over at AJ who was wiping a spot on Courtney's face and she almost melted. "Look at them." She whispered to Alan.

"I know. I think Elizabeth and Emily's plan is working."

Monica grinned. "That it is."

"I remember marrying you like it was yesterday." He said softly.

Monica looked up at him and touched his face. "Me too."

There was a small disturbance and Monica looked over and groaned. "How did she find out?"

Tracy strode across the room towards them. She didn't look happy at all.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is my Aunt Tracy. She is shall we say, a little ornery with most people." Jason looked up at AJ who gave him a knowing look.

Alan stood up and met her half way and pulled her out of the room to the study.

"How dare you not invite me." Tracy yelled.

"Oh calm down. It's just the announcement. It's not like we didn't invite you to the wedding."

"It does matter. I am famly."

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly Tracy, why do you always have to be so dramatic?"

Tracy's hand smacked the table. "Do not turn this around and act as though I'm the one in the wrong. I had to find out about Jason's betrothment from a chambermaid. Do you understand how embarrassing that is?"

Alan sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jason walked into the room followed by Elizabeth. "Aunt Tracy, it's so lovely to see you."

Tracy turned around right as Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek. She immediately softened. "Hello nephew. You look well."

"As do you. May I introduce you to my betrothed?"

Tracy smiled. "Please."

Jason held out his hand to Elizabeth. "Princess Tracy, this is Lady Elizabeth of Rothsbury."

Tracy smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Please tell me that you will attend the wedding."

Tracy looked over at Alan and licked out her tongue before smiling back at Elizabeth. "I would love to attend."

Elizabeth steered her over to the couch and they talked about the preparations.

Alan looked over at his son. "Thank you for the rescue."

Jason smiled. "Anytime father. I thought you could use some help."

"You have no idea." Alan said looking over at Tracy. His sister was a bit high strung. All she did was argue with him. When King Edward was still alive, it was usually the two of them against him. But she did love Jason and AJ and doted on them equally.

AJ and Courtney walked into the room. Tracy grinned and got up and hugged him. She took his face in his hands. "You look good."

"Thank you Aunt Tracy. It's so good to see you."

Courtney stood off to the side. Her and Tracy never really spoke. It was clear that she hadn't approved of the arranged marriage. She fought Alan tooth and nail. They hadn't spoken for 6 months after the wedding.

Tracy looked over at Courtney.

"It's good to see you Princess Tracy." Courtney said respectfully.

Tracy nodded.

"Aunt Tracy, Courtney is with child." AJ said smiling.

"Oh my." Tracy said, clearly shocked. "Well congratulations are in order then."

AJ smiled and held Courtney's hand. "We are both very excited. Why don't you sit down?" He said leading Courtney to a chair.

Tracy looked over at her brother in shock but was only met with a smile. AJ was never that attentive to Courtney in the past. She wondered what had changed. Sitting down, she studied them both and took note of their affections and smiled. It was a most welcome surprise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Georgie walked through the gardens with John at her side. They chatted merrily and the more they shared with each other, the more taken they were with each other.

They stopped and John pushed a curl off Georgie's face and pushed it behind her ear. He ran the back of his fingers down her face as he stared intently.

"Georgie, I definitely would like to court you."

She smiled. "Really?"

John nodded. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."

She blushed.

"And who would I need to address my intentions to?"

Georgie was at a loss of words for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure. I suppose you could talk to the Duke."

She had never thought of about this situation before. But, she knew the Duke would know what to do.

John wanted to kiss her so badly. Georgie shivered at the way he was looking at her.

"Georgie, may I kiss you?" He said softly.

She sighed. "Please do."

He grinned. "Your wish is my command milady."

Georgie closed her eyes as John's lips began to tease hers. He gave her a few small kisses before running his tongue along the seam between her lips. Georgie's lips parted in surrender and John's tongue danced around her mouth as she almost swooned. The kiss went on for a few minutes longer before John placed his forehead upon hers and tried to catch his breath.

Georgie felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire.

John kissed her on the forehead. "Let's walk before I get us into trouble."

Georgie smiled and put her hand in his as they continued their walk and John told her funny stories.


	29. Chapter 29 – Caught Red Handed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you are happy with Tracy.

Chapter 29 – Caught Red Handed

The day went by quickly as the excitement of the party grew. Elizabeth barely got a glimpse of Jason. It was hard having so many people around. It was harder to slip off and be together. There were no quiet corners.

She got dressed and her chambermaids adjusted her hair. She had a beautiful dark blue dress on that Courtney had designed. Against the color of her alabaster skin, she was a vision to be behold. Everyone was in the banquet room except her and Jason.

He rounded the corner and looked up at her and it took all of his breath away. He watched her descend down the staircase and met her at the bottom. "You look so beautiful." He said as he gently stroked her face.

Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you."

She placed her arm in his as they walked towards the entrance. Trumpets played as they entered the room and Alan announced their betrothment. The crowd clapped and Jason led Elizabeth to the middle of the floor and they danced. Their eyes never left each other.

Jeffrey watched his daughter and smiled. The love that Jason and Elizabeth had for each other was witnessed by everyone. Soon others gathered around them and danced as well. But the couple was too lost in each other to notice.

Everyone danced and drank. The mood was merry and the party went on late into the night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny and Claudia took a walk to cool down. He sat down on a bench and pulled Claudia down onto his lap.

Staring into his eyes she sighed. "I leave tomorrow. When can I see you again?"

Johnny was surprised at the sadness that he felt. "I will try to work something out. Maybe I can come see you in a weeks time."

She nodded. "They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Johnny smirked. "I guess there is some truth to that."

Claudia leaned in closer. She wanted his mouth on hers and Johnny wasted no time doing just that. He kissed her passionately. "I want you so badly." He said as he came up for air.

Claudia smirked. "Patience my love. I promise that I am worth the wait."

She had no intentions in holding out until marriage. But, she knew she needed to tempt him a while longer before giving in. It would be hard but she had a feeling that Johnny would do more than please her in bed. One mustn't be too easy.

"Don't you think I know that already?" He said crushing his lips onto hers once again.

Claudia groaned as he expertly teased her with his tongue. It was going to be a tortuous wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John had Georgie pushed up against a wall. He kissed her with abandon as Georgie moaned into his mouth. She was doing all kinds of things to John without even realizing it.

They came up for air. "Your mouth should be illegal." Georgie said panting.

"Georgie, I just can't get enough of you."

She smiled but then it turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're leaving tomorrow." She said quietly.

He kissed her forehead. "I know. Trust me when I tell you that I will have to rip myself away from you. But, I am less than a days ride away from you. I promise that I will come see you as soon as I can."

Georgie smiled. "You swear?"

John nodded. "I do."

She grinned and then attacked his mouth again, trying to memorize everything about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth got ready for bed. She couldn't suppress her smile if she tried. The night had been like a fairytale that she never wanted to end. Tossing and turning she finally sat up as sleep could not find her. Her door started to open and she watched curiously in the glow of the moonlight. She figured it was just Courtney but Jason appeared instead.

She smiled gleefully as he rushed over to the bed and slid in next to her. Jason wasted no time in kissing her. Before he knew it, Elizabeth had his shirt off and was kissing his chest as he moaned in approval.

He grabbed her and threw her onto her back and pinned her arms down as he kissed her neck and made his way down to her breasts.

"Jason." Liz cried out as he started to lick and suck her nipple.

His hand slid up her leg and she quivered at his touch. Jason captured her mouth again and rocked into her body and she gasped as his hardness pressed up against her and a shock went through her body.

"I want you so badly." Jason said breathlessly.

She moaned her approval as he grabbed her hips and pressed into her again. And as he sucked her nipple and moved into her repeatedly, she suddenly tensed and yelled out his name as an orgasm slammed throughout her body.

Jason rolled off of her and pulled her onto his chest realizing what had happened. He waited until her breathing calmed down to ask, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not understanding what had happened but wishing that it would happen again. "What….was that?" She asked softly. Her body was still trembling with passion.

"It's called an orgasm. When you become sexually aroused a contraction of sorts happens for you or an ejaculation for me."

Elizabeth blushed. "It was spectacular."

Jason grinned and kissed her softly. "Rest my love." He said quietly.

She snuggled into his chest and they both soon fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Courtney got up about a half hour later. She wanted something sweet. So, she went to Elizabeth's room to see if she'd come with her. Pushing the door open she gasped as she saw them. She started to leave but realized that Jason shouldn't be there, so she walked to the bed and tapped him in on the shoulder.

Jason's eyes snapped open. Courtney smirked and motioned for him to follow her.

He carefully slid out of bed and grabbed his shirt and put it on.

They went out into the hallway.

Courtney crossed her arms. "Taking a big chance aren't you?"

All Jason could think of was the look on Elizabeth's face when she had came and he smirked. "Relax Courtney, we weren't together in the biblical sense."

Courtney gave him a look like she didn't believe him.

"Seriously, that will not happen until the wedding night. I promise."

"If I hadn't of found you and you didn't wake up before morning, do you realize how scandalous that would have been?"

Jason sighed. He knew she was right. "I know. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just missed her."

Courtney smirked. Her and AJ gave in a week before the wedding and made love so she understood. But she really wished that she had held out. "You need to be more careful and stay clothed." She said as some red crept into Jason's face.

"What are you doing awake anyway?"

"I wanted something sweet." She said smiling.

Jason chuckled. "Come on. I'll accompany you." He said pushing out his elbow.

Courtney grabbed his arm with her hand and they walked down to the kitchen. She bit into a piece of chocolate and moaned. "This is so good."

Jason smiled at her as he took a bite too. "Mmmm, this is good."

AJ walked up as they laughed and stood in the doorway. He watched Courtney and smiled. He was starting to really appreciate her beauty. He decided to mess with them and cleared his throat. They both looked at him guiltily. "You want to tell me what's going on down here?"

Courtny's eyebrows flew up and she looked over at Jason and they started laughing again.

"Your wife was having some cravings so I escorted her so she didn't get lost again."

AJ gave them both a look. "And just how did you come upon my wife?" He asked pointedly as he walked further into the kitchen.

Jason's stuttered for a second and then Courtney took over. "I was visiting Elizabeth and your ridiculously in love brother tried to sneak into her room."

AJ grinned. "Really?"

Jason cleared his throat. "I have no idea what she is talking about. Clearly the pregnancy hormones are messing with her memory."

Courtney hit him on the arm as she laughed. AJ chuckled. "You better be careful brother. There are eyes everywhere. You don't want the wrath of Jeffrey again." He said slipping his arm around Courtney's waist.

"That I do not." Jason said smiling. "Well, I'll bid you both good night. Thank you for the good company Courtney."

She smiled. "Anytime."

AJ smacked her on the ass and Courtney covered her gasp with her mouth. He waited until Jason left and picked her up and sat her on the table. He lightly groaned as her robe slipped open and some cleavage was exposed. And before Courtney could process the look in his eyes, he was all over her.


	30. Chapter 30 - Anticipation

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! This one will start wrapping up as well. All good things must come to an end.

Chapter 30 - Anticipation

The next morning, John met Jeffrey in the study.

"So, what can I help you with?" Jeff asked him.

"I want to court Georgie."

Jeffrey was taken aback. "My Georgie?" He said almost to himself. It was hard acknowledging that Georgie and Elizabeth were getting older.

John smiled. "Yes. I've gotten to know her over the last few days and I wish to call upon her."

Jeffrey didn't know much about John. He knew that he had rescued Elizabeth. "Georgie is like a daughter to me. I would do anything for her. I don't know much about you or your family."

"Well, I believe you know that my father passed away. That leaves me and my sister Claudia. We have a farm and own a bar in town."

"I see. So, if this courting ends in marriage, then you would be able to provide for her?"

"Yes sir."

"And is that where your intentions lie; to marry her?"

John smiled. "If she'll have me in the end, then yes."

Jeffrey thought for a moment. He wanted the best for Georgie. "I will agree to supervised visits I guess. She's young. I would expect that you would treat her with the utmost respect."

John nodded. "Of course."

Jeffrey stood up and held out his hand. "Okay."

"Thank you sir." John said grinning. He shook Jeffrey's hand and then ran off to find Georgie and give her the good news.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny said goodbye to Claudia. "I spoke to Prince Jason. He agreed to let me come visit you in a week."

Claudia grinned. "I will look forward to it."

Johnny kissed her soundly. "As will I."

He watched Claudia walk back into the castle and smiled. He had finally met his match.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John and Georgie bid a fond farewell and then they joined everyone near the carriage. Elizabeth said goodbye to John and Claudia and then they all went back inside.

The next day they would be heading back to Rothsbury and Elizabeth was a bit melancholy. She spent most of the day planning with Courtney and Monica who assured her that they would handle everything. She would return the week before the wedding for final preparations and fittings. She was feeling little overwhelmed. But, in the end all that mattered was that Jason would be her husband.

Nicholas was going to accompany her home so that he could get retrieve his things and move back home. He wanted to be closer to Emily.

Jason managed to meet up with Elizabeth before dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I still can't believe that you're going to be my wife soon." He said with a smile.

Liz grinned. "I just wish we didn't have to separate. It will seem like an eternity until I see you again."

Jason nodded. "I know.

He held her closely before kissing her softly. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you Jason." She said with a smile.

Jason's head dipped down and he claimed her lips again. This time he kissed her passionately so that she would never forget the touch of his lips.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Elizabeth, Georgie, Nikolas, and her father traveled home. Elizabeth cried for hours after leaving Jason. It took a few days back at home before she got back into the swing of things. John managed to visit Georgie the next week and Johnny visited Claudia as well.

The weeks went by quickly until it was finally time for Elizabeth to go back to the castle. Georgie and Nikolas would accompany her and then her father was going to ride with Leslie and Ruby a few days before the wedding.

"Goodbye father." Elizabeth said hugging him tightly.

"I love you. Be careful and I will see you in a few days." He said watching her walk towards the carriage.

Nikolas helped Elizabeth and Georgie into the carriage and they were on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The carriage pulled up to the castle. Jason was already pacing outside. He grinned as Elizabeth ran towards him and he caught her and spun her around.

"I've missed you." Jason said smiling."

They kissed and then went inside as Emily ran past them and headed for Nikolas.

Monica greeted her. "Welcome back Elizabeth. It's so good to see you."

Elizabeth hugged her warmly. "It's good to see you too."

As soon as his mother focused in on Georgie, Jason pulled Elizabeth back outside into the gardens.

"I must have a proper kiss." He said before devouring her lips.

They came up for air and he held her close for a long time. "I wish that I never had to let you go." Jason said softly.

They were interrupted by Monica calling for them. Elizabeth had a lot of things to accomplish that week, and Monica was going to make sure that she kept to a schedule.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The day before the wedding came fast. John and Claudia had arrived along with Jeffrey. The castle was abuzz with excitement and everyone scurried to make last minute adjustments.

Elizabeth sat on her bed with Emily, Georgie, and Courtney.

"Are you scared?" Georgie asked.

"Not really." Elizabeth said. "I honestly can't wait."

Emily smiled. "I feel the same way."

Courtney smiled. She was starting to show more. "I just hope I still fit in my dress by tomorrow. I feel like every day my belly pops out a little more."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait until the baby comes. It will be such a joyous occasion."

A tear fell down Courtney's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

Courtney smiled. "They are happy tears. AJ told me that he loved me last night."

Elizabeth and Emily both squealed. "I'm so happy for you." Elizabeth said hugging her.

"I have both of you to thank. I will be forever in your debt."

"Nonsense." Emily said. "That is what family is for."

Courtney smiled. "You guys are the best."

Liz looked over at Georgie. "So, how are you and John doing?"

Georgie blushed.

"That good?" Courtney said.

"His kisses make me delirious." Georgie said grinning.

"Isn't it great that we've all found love?" Elizabeth said.

They all agreed and then they chatted for a while longer before heading down for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took a long time to eat. He knew that after dinner, Elizabeth would be whisked away and he wouldn't see her until the wedding.

Monica laughed. Alan had done the same thing on the eve of their wedding.

Courtney had let him know that Georgie would be sleeping in Elizabeth's room so he better not try to sneak in. They were all very superstitious, so Jason was willing to comply.

Shortly thereafter, Johnny snuck Claudia to his quarters. They made passionate love before Claudia snuck back into the castle. They both were falling in love and had started to plan their future.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth laid in bed. "I can't sleep." She said to Georgie.

"Do you want me to get you some tea?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I just keep willing it to be morning but the moon will not go away."

Georgie chuckled. "You're just going to have to be patient."

Someone pushed Elizabeth's door open.

Courtney walked towards the bed. "I figured this is the last time I could make a nightly visit. I don't think Jason would appreciate me interrupting." She said grinning.

Liz blushed and moved over as Courtney crawled in next to her.

They giggled and chatted for quite a while longer. Suddenly her door pushed open again and AJ walked inside.

The girls laughed.

"May I have my wife back?" He said walking over to the bed.

Courtney laughed. "How long did it take before you noticed that I was missing?"

"Not too long. But, I knew that you probably wanted some girls time alone, so I waited as long as I could."

"Awww." Elizabeth said. "Thank you for letting me borrow her."

AJ scooped Courtney up.

"Bye girls." She said as he carried her into the hallway.

"You really need to try and sleep." Georgie said softly.

"I know." Liz said closing her eyes. She smiled as she visualized herself walking down the aisle and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	31. Chapter 31 – Wedding Day Bliss

A/N – Thanks for reading! So many wonderful and supporting comments. I'm really glad that everyone has enjoyed this fic. It was such a challenge for me and I did so much research to try to make it more authentic. It was only supposed to be 15 chapters but it took on a life of its own. The next fic replacing this is 11 chapters and Liz is experienced but Jason is not (talk about a challenge lol). Happy New Year! Check out my other new story A Long Time Coming!

Liasonisthebomb - Thank you for your compliment! * Guest - You will get your rated M wish!

Chapter 31 – Wedding Day Bliss

Courtney woke Liz and she started to prepare for the wedding. She ate breakfast in her room with Georgie and then the day of beauty began. They were getting married in the afternoon.

Liz stood at her window. She could see the church from there and she smiled. She could barely contain her glee. By tonight she would be Princess of Cornwall, Duchess of Rothesay, and Countess of Chester.

"Elizabeth, can you come here please." Monica said from the doorway.

Liz turned around. "Yes, your majesty."

"I would be honored if you would wear this today." She said handing Liz a box.

She opened it. "Oh my goodness. It's beautiful." She said softly.

"I wore it on my wedding day too. I consider it to be good luck."

Liz grinned. "Please help me put it on."

Monica put the diamond bracelet on her wrist. "You are going to be a beautiful bride. I've come to love you Elizabeth. You are my family and I want you to know that I am there for you whenever need be."

Elizabeth hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much. You all mean so much to me."

They were interrupted by Alan. "You have a visitor Elizabeth."

Liz looked up at him. "Really?"

Alan smiled and nodded. Adeline walked into the room.

"Adeline!" Liz yelled as she hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Harry is downstairs visiting with Jason who seems way to calm if you ask me."

Liz laughed. "He always has to make everything seem so easy."

They sat around and chatted for a few minutes. Georgie came into the room. "Your flowers are all ready."

"Good." Liz said smiling. "Did you get to spend time with John today?"

Georgie nodded. "A little. He's been with Jason, AJ, and Nikolas most of the day."

Emily came into the room. "Courtney is putting the finishing touches on your dress. You lost a little weight the last few weeks."

"I know. I missed your brother so much that I wasn't that hungry." Liz said with a pout.

Emily laughed. "With all the food in the castle the next few days, I'm sure you'll gain it all back. Just wait until after the wedding though."

Liz laughed. "Will do."

They sat around for a while laughing and chatting until it was time for lunch. Alan and AJ brought them some food.

"Tell Jason I miss him." Liz said before AJ could leave.

He grinned. "He misses you too. We can barely keep him in a conversation. All of a sudden his eyes glaze over and he starts thinking about you."

Emily laughed. "Oh yeah, that sounds like Jason."

"It do not lie. It's like an Elizabeth haze that we can barely snap him out of. It's quite sickening actually."

"Hey!" Liz yelled.

"No offense. It's just quite funny."

Liz laughed. "I'm sure you probably smack him in the head when he does it."

"Yes, but not too hard, stuff might start rattling around in there." AJ said jovially.

They all laughed.

"Give him a kiss for me."

AJ frowned. "I have my limits. I'll make Johnny do it."

All the girls laughed. "You'll have to report back later."

"I will see you all at the church." He said leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Georgie and Emily got Elizabeth into her gown. It was beautiful. She had on a tight corset that was white but had gold stitching. There was a lace overlay at the top and it swept across her to the little lace sleeves barely there sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The stich work was incredible. The skirt was layers of lace that were gathered into three tiers. And there was an extra lace piece affixed to the back with gold embroidery that was a long train.

"Courtney, it's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Elizabeth said softly.

Courtney grinned. "Thank you. It was an honor."

Monica wiped a tear away. "Courtney, it's the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen."

Courtney gasped. "Thank you your majesty." She said completely taken aback.

"It's true. You are definitely making mine." Emily said.

Courtney grinned. "It would be an honor."

They put on Elizabeth's veil.

"Beautiful." Georgie said smiling.

Georgie, Courtney, and Emily were dressed similarly.

"This is from Jason." Monica said handing her a box.

Liz grinned and opened it. It was a beautiful diamond broach. Monica put it on her dress. "Perfect." She said smiling.

"Are you ready?" Monica asked.

Liz nodded.

Monica slipped out and headed to the church with Alan. Jason was already there. They were marrying on a Tuesday because according to superstition is bought good health. Courtney put a needle into the bottom of the dress and had Liz do one stitch. It was supposed to be good luck. The bridesmaids surrounded her on her procession throughout the castle and then onward to the church.

Elizabeth sucked in her breath as they ascended up the steps. The bells were ringing and she started to get a little nervous. She clutched the flowers in her hand tightly and took a deep breath.

Her father met them in the vestibule and the bridesmaid joined Jason, Johnny, AJ, and Nikolas at the front of the church.

The musicians started to play.

"You ready my child?" Jeffrey asked.

"More than ready." Elizabeth said softly.

He led her up the aisle as everyone stood and watched except for the groom because tradition prohibited him from seeing her until she had completed her walk down the aisle.

"She looks exquisite." AJ whispered to Jason.

Jason smiled. "I would expect no less."

Elizabeth finally made it to him. Jeffrey smiled and stepped back. Georgie took Elizabeth's bouquet and Jason took her hands. "You look beautiful." Jason said as Elizabeth smiled back.

They listened as the priest began. A song was sung.

The priest gave his intro and then it was time for their vows. Jason Quartermaine wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, for as long as ye both shall live?

"I will."

Elizabeth Imogene Webber, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, serve him, love, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, for as long as ye both shall live?

"I will."

The ceremony continued as they exchanged troths and then it was time for Jason to give Elizabeth the ring.

Jason placed the ring on Liz's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

They both knelt down and the priest said a prayer and then joined their right hands together. "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

He pronounced them man and wife and then gave them a blessing. He declared the duties of a man and wife and then they received communion.

He announced them and then Jason lifted her veil and kissed her. They turned to face everyone as they clapped.

"I love you." Jason said softly.

"I love you too."

They followed the priest into a room to sign the wedding documents and then went back to the castle for the reception.


	32. Chapter 32 – Coming Together

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I just don't get why guys are excited for this chapter lol.

Chapter 32 – Coming Together

Jason watched his wife dancing with his father and smiled. Their reception was in full swing and everyone was having a grand time.

Adeline grabbed his hand. "Come on Prince Jason the night is young." She said smiling.

Jason grinned and twirled her around the dance floor as she laughed.

Elizabeth grabbed AJ and soon he was twirling her around too. When AJ saw Jason, he moved them over to where he was and then their gaze met. They both winked and twirled the women and switched partners as the women laughed loudly.

"I missed you my wife." Jason said smiling down at her.

"And I you." She said grinning.

She was twirled again and ended up in John's arms. He grinned as she laughed merrily.

Jason had ended up with Georgie. "Are you having fun milady?"

"Oh yes!" Georgie said smiling. "My face hurts from laughing."

Jason chuckled. "Here we go." He said noting the change in music. He twirled her off and he ended up with Claudia.

"Hey there." Claudia said smiling.

"Hey yourself." He said smiling back. He twirled her off and Emily was soon smiling up at him.

"Hello there brother." She said grinning. "Do you feel any different?"

"Aside from being really out of breath, I only find myself feeling more love."

Emily chuckled. "Is that really possible?"

Jason laughed.

The music stopped and all of them tried to catch their breath as they moved back towards the table.

"My goodness, I feel so out of shape." Emily said plopping down next to Nikolas.

"Me too." Elizabeth said reaching for some water.

Jason put his arm around her. He was having a lot of fun but there was something else he'd rather be doing at the moment.

As a surprise, Monica and the girls had prepared a small carriage house out back for them to retreat to. She had it decorated and just wanted to make their wedding night a bit more special.

They all continued to party until finally Jason stood up to part.

"Oh no." Courtney said getting up and grabbing Liz's hand. "You must give us a moment to prepare."

Jason looked kind of surprised but sat back down as he watched Courtney, Georgie, and Emily lead Elizabeth away.

AJ leaned over. "Trust me brother, from what Courtney says, it will be worth the small wait."

Jason nodded. "If you say so."

He went up to his room to freshen up for his bride.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as she walked inside the cottage. "Oh my goodness, it's beautiful." She said looking at all the silk material that hung over top the bed. Emily started lighting some candles and Courtney led Elizabeth over to a changing area. "I made you something to wear." She said wickedly.

Elizabeth grinned. "Thank you."

Georgie and Courtney helped her out of the wedding dress. Liz freshened up and then Courtney handed her a beautiful sleeping gown. She slipped it down over her head. Georgie let her hair down and her soft curls fell down past her shoulders. She turned and left. Emily kissed her on the cheeks and then left as well.

Courtney held out her hand and led her over the bed and arranged Elizabeth on it. "Perfect." She said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back and watched her leave. She was starting to get nervous. Closing her eyes she tried to take deep breaths. She thought of how Jason had carried her over the threshold of the castle and she smiled.

Jason watched her for a few minutes. Just looking at her had his body burning with desire.

"Thinking about me I hope?" Jason said softly.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and her lips curled into a smile. "Always."

He walked towards the bed and the look of want in his eyes made Elizabeth shiver with anticipation.

He held out his hand and she sat up. He took her other hand as well and pulled her towards him until she was standing. His hand moved up her neck and into her hair as his lips found hers. He began to lick and suck her lips lightly as his other hand trailed down her chest. His thumb ran across her nipple and Elizabeth moaned. Taking advantage of the opening, Jason's tongue darted into her mouth and he kissed her passionately. Elizabeth felt her whole body tremble. Jason pulled back and slowly pulled off his shirt. Elizabeth reached out and ran her hands down his chest and then kissed it twice. Jason moved the straps off of her shoulders and ravaged her neck as Liz moaned back in approval. She gasped as the gown slid to the floor. She was completely exposed and she felt her cheeks flush when Jason pulled back to look at her fully.

"Beautiful." He said softly.

He picked her up and placed her back onto the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. Elizabeth gasped at his sizeable erection.

"Don't be scared my darling." He said lying down next to her. "You will be fully prepared."

He kissed her senseless again as their bodies moved together. The feel of her skin upon his made him grow even harder.

Elizabeth could feel his erection rub against her. It was the most sensuous thing that she had ever felt.

Jason moved down to her breasts and teased and nipped them as Elizabeth clutched her fingers in his hair. She couldn't help but make noise and it was making Jason mad with desire.

He kissed her belly and moved further down as Elizabeth writhed beneath his mouth. He pushed her legs open and Elizabeth looked up at him with shock.

"Trust me." Jason said as he moved his mouth towards her mound.

Elizabeth's whole body jolted as Jason tongue found her clit. "Oh my God." She said as electrical pulses jetted through her loins. Jason slipped one finger inside of her and Liz clenched the sheets and arched her back. There were so many sensations going through her that her legs had begun to shake. Jason held her hips steady and continued to lick and suck her until Liz tensed and then let out a loud moan as her hips thrashed and her body trembled. "Jason." She said breathlessly as she reveled in her bliss. He kissed his way back up her body and then kissed her gently.

"I love you so much." He said before sucking on her chin.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. "I love you too."

She kissed him passionately as her arm traveled down his chest and the drifted below his waist. When she touched his hardness Jason's body jumped which made Elizabeth feel very powerful. She wrapped her hand around him and Jason moaned. He placed his hand over hers and moved it up and down and then let go and Elizabeth pumped him as Jason kissed her sensuously. He pulled back, "Elizabeth." He said slowly moaned out as her touch drove him wild. "I have to have you." He said pulling back. She let go as she watched him move above her. He manipulated her clit for a minute to get her to relax and as her breath quickened and her back arched, he pressed up again her opening. Liz let out a gasp and her legs moved around his waist. He pushed himself into her a little and moaned. Liz held her breath. It hurt at first but then Jason was kissing her again and she started to get lost in it as he pushed in some more. And when he was finally buried to the hilt in her tightness he stopped moving as she stretched around him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded yes.

He pushed himself up and slowly began to move. She felt like heaven; so hot and tight that he wasn't sure how long he would last. Elizabeth gasped as he moved inside her. The friction and heat it generated was slowly building in her body.

"You feel so good baby." Jason said as he glided in and out of her. He started to feel the wave build in his body and he pumped a little faster.

Elizabeth moaned, her breath quickened and she could feel her body tense. She yelled out his name as her body began to spasm and her hips jerked. Feeling her release Jason let out a groan and pumped as he felt a jolt of pleasure right before he came. He fell onto the bed beside completely spent.

Pulling her into him he hugged her tightly for a few minutes while they collected themselves.

"I hope that was good for you." Jason said softly.

"It was incredible." She said smiling contently.

"Yes, it was."

After their long day, they dozed off for a few hours. Upon waking, their passion was lit again and this time, Jason had Liz get on top. The sight of her moving above him was almost too much for him. He held her hips as she bounce up and down and met her thrust for thrust until they both came loudly and she felt upon his chest and they eased back into a peaceful slumber.


	33. Chapter 33 - Family

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! If you really enjoyed the story, please don't forget to favorite it! There is one more chapter. Kelsey – I just checked and it came up but the rating is now M and the site default is K-T which doesn't include M. * Glad you guys enjoyed the love making.

Chapter 33 - Family

There was a knock on the door and Jason quickly covered them up with a blanket. A chambermaid appeared with some warm water so they could freshen up and then returned with a tray of food; without looking over at them. Jason smiled. This meant they could eat here and then he could take her once again.

Elizabeth's eyes popped open and she smiled. "Good morning husband."

Jason grinned. "Good morning wife."

She got up and immediately felt the soreness.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine." She said before stretching.

They washed and Liz sat on Jason's lap as they fed each other some grapes and ate some warm bread.

She got up and went over to the vanity and brushed her hair; surprised that she wasn't embarrassed by her nakedness.

Jason watched her. She did seem different; more confident and even more beautiful if possible. Her body was exquisite and his cock twitched as he watched her. He slowly moved towards her and pushed her against the wall. She could feel his erection on her back and she gasped as Jason ran his hand down the front of her and touched her clit. Everywhere he touched felt like her skin was on fire. Her body began to tremble as he brought her to a climax. He moved her over to the vanity and bent her over it. Elizabeth held on tightly as Jason slid into her wetness. She moaned as he picked up his speed. It felt different in that position and before long both of them were yelling each other's names in ecstasy.

Jason picked her up and placed her back in the bed and held her tightly. "I'm afraid I'm quite addicted to you." He said softly.

Elizabeth smiled and looked up at him. "I didn't know that sex was so incredible. "

Jason smiled. "It's incredible for me because of you." He kissed her softly. "You are a dream come true Elizabeth."

She grinned. She never wanted to leave the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Eventually they came up for air and they ate dinner with everyone and partied into the night with their friends. It was a new beginning. The joyous occasion had brought many together and they celebrated loudly and heartily.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**1 Year Later**

Emily had just married Nikolas. Johnny and Claudia after many breakups and makeups were finally engaged as well as John and Georgie. Jeffrey was courting Leslie and AJ and Courtney were still in awe of their precious baby girl Victoria. AJ had fallen in love with Courtney and felt very blessed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth laid on the bed panting as Jason fell onto her chest. They had just finished making love for a second time. They still couldn't get enough of each other.

"This is a great way to start out the day." Jason said kissing her belly.

"Do you think we made a baby this time?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know that I gave it my all." Jason said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled. Maybe it was baby Victoria that had spurred them on, but she wanted a baby for herself so badly.

"I have no doubt that we will be blessed." Jason said confidently. "And if it's girl, I hope she looks just like you."

Elizabeth smiled. "And if it's a boy, I hope he has your eyes."

Jason frowned. "That's all."

Liz laughed merrily. "We can't have him look too perfect. He'll never get his schoolwork done if the girls are chasing him all over the place."

Jason chuckled. "I see your point. Maybe I don't want our little girl too be so gorgeous."

"Bite your tongue." Elizabeth said playfully.

He crawled up her body. "I love you so much." He said softly kissing her.

Liz kissed him back passionately and then quickly pulled her head back. "You can't be ready so soon." She said feeling his erection rub up against her leg.

Jason smirked. "Oh but my dear lady, I most certainly can."

He smiled as she threw her head back and laughed. Everything about her was exquisite.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**6 Months Later**

Elizabeth looked into the mirror and rubbed her slightly protruding belly and grinned. She was showing and she couldn't be happier.

Jason walked up behind her. "You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes as he nibbled on her neck. She turned and pushed him back towards the bed as Jason grinned. He picked her up and placed her on top of the bed and started to ravish her. She flipped them over and he stared at her with so much longing that Elizabeth shivered with anticipation. She had made Jason teach her as much as possible and she started to leave a hot and trail of wet kisses down his chest. And before she took him into her mouth she looked up at him and gave him a sultry look and then Jason's head fell back and he moaned her name as she took him all in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**6 Months Later**

Jason paced nervously back and forth past the cottage doors. Elizabeth had been in labor all day and there was still no baby. He grimaced every time he heard her groan in pain.

"Brother, please sit down."

Jason growled. "She's hurting. I can't stand it."

Courtney handed the Victoria to AJ. "Jason, I know this is scary but I assure you that it's normal."

He looked at her. "I feel like I should be in there."

Courtney looked over at AJ for a second before turning back to Jason. "Trust me, it's no place for you. There are things that happen that you probably should never see."

Jason's eyes grew big.

"Don't worry. She is in good health. She'll be fine. But trust me, I was the one pushing, and they held up a mirror, and I still have nightmares." She said shuddering.

Jason swallowed hard. At that moment, Elizabeth let out a loud groan and Jason ran towards the door.

"Jason, no, it's improper." Courtney yelled.

Monica was in the room and heard Courtney. She ran to the door and went outside.

"Mother, is she okay? It sounds horrible."

"Jason, she's doing fine. It shouldn't be long now."

"I don't understand why I can't come in. I want to be there for her."

"Please Jason, it is no place for you. Just be patient."

Jason sat down dejected. "Tell her that I love her."

Monica kissed him on his forehead. "I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Tracy was on the other side of the bed and was wiping her head.

"You can do this Elizabeth." Monica said. "Jason said he loves you. I thought he was going to break into the room."

She started to smile but didn't quite make it. "So tired." She said as her eyes fluttered shut.

The doctor looked up at her. "Elizabeth, one more push and you get to hold your baby."

Her eyes snapped open. Tracy took her other hand. She knew Elizabeth was struggling.

"Now Elizabeth." The doctor yelled.

Elizabeth pushed with all of her might and wailed as her body shook.

Jason stood up in the hallway as the sound pierced his heart.

She collapsed back onto the bed in complete exhaustion. Her baby's cries filled the room and her eyes fluttered shut as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's a boy." The doctor said handing the baby off to be cleaned.

They handed the baby to Monica who kissed him and then handed him to Elizabeth. She smiled and kissed his forehead before Monica took him back and went to introduce Jason to his son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The door swung open and Jason looked at his mother who was smiling. "It's a boy." She said as a tear ran down Jason's face. She carefully handed him the baby and he looked down in awe. "He's beautiful." He said softly. Looking back up he said, "How's Elizabeth?"

"She's exhausted. The doctor is finishing up with her."

Jason nodded and sat down next to Courtney who was holding Victoria.

"Oh, he's so cute." She said smiling. Victoria squealed and lunged for him.

"Now…now…." Courtney said pulling her back. "You'll have plenty of time to bully the baby when he gets a little bigger."

Jason chuckled. Emily was running up towards them. "Let me see." She said loudly.

She grinned as she looked down upon him. "May I hold him?"

Jason smiled and handed him to her.

"Do you have a name yet?"

"We think so. Elizabeth wanted to look at him first to make sure."

The door opened and the doctor walked out. "You can see her now."

Jason took the baby from Emily and went inside. Elizabeth looked a little pale and he was immediately concerned. He sat next to her on the bed and her eyes barely opened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He felt he would have nightmares of her screaming.

"Very tired. How's Jacob"

Jason smiled. "He's fine. I think he looks like a Jacob too."

Elizabeth gave him a weak smile.

"I love you baby." He said as he slid his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too." She said softly.

Monica had told her how badly Jason wanted to come into the room and it had made her smile. Most men wouldn't have come inside if you had offered to pay them. But Jason was not just any man.

"Sleep baby." He said softly.

She nodded and drifted off quickly.


	34. Chapter 34 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you again for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I loved writing this story and I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed it. I can't tell you enough how much I enjoyed reading your comments. The story that is replacing this is called First and Last. I'll post it up after this one is posted so look out for it! Thanks!

Chapter 34 - Epilogue

**2 Years Later**

Jason sat on a blanket with Vicky and Jake. Courtney was right about Vicky being bossy, but Jake didn't seem to mind.

Jason looked up to see Elizabeth walking towards him carrying a baby.

"Who is that?" He asked curiously.

"Georgie and John are here."

"I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow."

Liz smiled at the baby in her arms. "They are early."

She sat down on the blanket as Jason grinned at the little boy in her arms. "Isn't little Jeremy so cute?"

Jake ran up to her. He wasn't very happy that his mommy had another baby in her arms.

"Baby?" He said. Reaching out his hand to touch him.

"Be gentle Jake. Softer." She said demonstrating.

Jake touched the baby gently as Jeremy looked at him curiously. Victoria called for him and he took off again.

Georgie walked up to them. "Hi Jason. I can't believe how big Jake has gotten."

Jason smiled as he nodded. "It's good to see you."

Georgie sat down and Jeremy smiled at her. "Hi baby."

Georgie and John had settled into his family house and they were doing very well. John had fixed the families reputation and they were very much in love.

"When are you going to have another one?" Georgie asked.

Liz smiled. "Soon. I just wanted to wait a little bit. Jake is a handful too."

Jason smirked. "Our son is perfect. I don't know what you're talking about."

Liz rolled her eyes and laughed. Jeremy laughed as well and they all grinned at him.

"What's Claudia been up to?" Georgie asked.

Liz smirked. "She is pregnant."

Claudia and Johnny lived nearby so that Johnny could still work for Jason.

"Unbelievable."

"I know. She was furious at first." Liz said laughing. "But, once she threw a few tantrums, she starting thinking about it and was happy."

"Poor Johnny."

Jason chuckled. "He was kicked out of bed for a week."

Georgie laughed. "I didn't see Courtney anywhere."

"She is off designing a new dress. She'll be back shortly."

"I'm surprised that she hasn't had another baby."

"I think they've been trying, but no luck so far."

Georgie nodded. "Well, hopefully they will be blessed again soon."

Courtney wasn't the only one having problems conceiving, Emily was as well.

**2 Years Later**

Claudia and Johnny had a little boy named Tristan. Emily just had a little girl that they named Sophie. The pregnancy had been really hard on her. They had almost lost her. But, she and Nikolas were overjoyed to finally have a child.

Courtney and AJ had a little boy named Dalton. She had gotten pregnant around the same time as Emily. The babies were only a month apart. And not to be outdone, Elizabeth was just about to give birth to their 2nd child.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica watched Jason hold his little girl and boy in his arms. They were amazed when Elizabeth delivered the 2nd child. And Elizabeth was overjoyed one of the babies was a girl. Madison and Cameron were tiny but doing well.

Jason went in the room to check on his wife. She felt him touch her hand and opened her eyes.

"Well that was a nice surprise." He said kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled. "I don't think my body will ever be the same again."

"It will bounce back." He said wiping her face and neck with a cloth.

"How are they doing?"

"They are sleeping, like you should be." He said kissing her hand.

She nodded. She was beyond exhausted and figured she probably wouldn't stop until they were Jake's age.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**5 Years Later**

Alan had gotten ill. He managed to eventually recover, but he was just not the same. He called Jason into his quarters.

"Son, it's time for me to relinquish the throne."

Jason sighed. He had been handling everything since Alan had gotten sick. But permanently taking over was something that he didn't want to face.

"I know this was unexpected, but I have the utmost faith in you. And you've already been acting as King since my illness began."

Jason nodded. "I know father. I just wish you 'd reconsider."

Alan smiled up at his son. "That would not be what's best for the kingdom. You are more than capable of this. And Elizabeth will make a wonderful Queen."

It was hard for Jason to handle that his father hadn't fully recovered. He loved him dearly and he liked the way things were.

Alan could see he was struggling. "The ceremony will be in a one month. I've already gotten permission from parliament."

Jason nodded. "I will do you proud father."

"You already have." Alan said smiling.

Jason got up to go talk it over with Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth wrung her hands. "Goodness, I really thought Alan was starting to get better."

Jason nodded. "There's a lot of pomp and circumstance involved. Mother will sit with you and explain."

Liz nodded. "Are they going to stay and live in the castle?"

"For now but I'm sure if father has his way, they'll move to the country house. He loves it there."

"The children will miss them as will I."

Elizabeth loved Alan and Monica. They had always treated her like one of their own. Jeffrey visited when he could. He had married Leslie and they were very happy. Monica was like a 2nd mother to Elizabeth and she would miss her so much.

Jason could see she was getting emotional and hugged her tightly. "It will be okay my love. I promise."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The coronation was a lengthy affair. When Jason and Liz were crowned and sworn in, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. When it was complete, the family and friends gathered back at the castle together to share their joy.

"You look good in your crown and robe." Jeffrey said to Elizabeth.

"Thank you father." Liz said smiling. As much as she appreciated the tradition, she couldn't wait to change.

She watched Jason talking to his dad and smiled. The coronation was bittersweet. But, the pride in Alan's eyes was so evident. It was rare that a presiding King would get to see his child sworn in since usually the succession occurred after the current King's death. So, Alan felt himself very lucky to witness it.

AJ walked up to Jason and patted him on the shoulder. "You look good brother."

"Thank you brother." Jason said hugging him briefly. He caught Elizabeth's eye and walked over to her. "Queen Elizabeth, might I say that you look absolutely delectable in that robe." He whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth blushed.

"I was thinking about taking you in it later." He said before kissing her gently.

Elizabeth stared up into his eyes. Jason was just made King and all he could think about was ravishing her later. A slow smile eased onto her face. "King Jason, I will look forward to it." She said grinning.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Do you two every stop?" He said noting the looks they were giving each other.

"No." They both said at the same time. They all laughed heartily.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Jason lived a long happy life together. Life was very good to them and they were well loved by the people of their country.

And at the age of 70, when Jason took his last breath, Elizabeth took hers shortly thereafter. Destined to be together; a true love that transcended everything in life and in death.

The End


End file.
